apprentice
by IamSlytherin
Summary: Au/ooc on 17th birthday war over Harry rescued by twins At bank he learns he heir of Gryffindor and Albus stole from him Unable to return to school he apprentices with a Weasley Adventure and romance ensues warn slash
1. prologue: seventeen

Harry wasn't sure what he was expecting. He had been lookin forward to the day when the war was over. He would be able to be a normal kid for once. He would be free of the pressure of the war. And when Voldemort was defeated in May he was sure it was a sign. But his life wasn't turning out as expected. He found many of the people he once thought friends were after his fame including Ron. He had been informed even with the war over he had to return to the muggles once more. Remus was named his guardian by his parents and Sirius but the ministry fought it. Harry found Albus was behind it. Harry had to remain here till he was seventeen. And then he planned to leave and never come back to this place. If not for Remus he would have fled the country all together.

On the eve of his birthday he had it all packed. He was Lord Potter-Black tomorrow and he would have access to his money. He knew the vault wasn't much but he would live at Grimmauld and he would find work. The twins were still close to him. He knew they would help out.

He looked at his bottomless bag as the countdown till midnight approached "Almost there."

But just as the clock struck midnight he heard a voice "Seems we were just on time."

Harry turned to see the twins "Fred and George?"

Fred beamed "In the flesh Happy birthday little brother."

George took his bags "But if we want to leave we have to leave now."

Harry was a bit confused but he trusted them. He had been rescued by them before. This time though they went out the front door. He was surprised when they had a portkey to take him. He realized they hadn't done this alone. It was either an illegal one they learned to make or they had some aid from someone. He knew he would have answers so he took hold of it. He had to be steadied by Fred when arrived.

He was surprised to find himself standing in the bank. He would have thought it closed but he saw the goblins at work. But his eyes went to the two people waiting. He ignored Severus and flew into the arms of Remus.

Remus kissed him on the head "Happy birthday cub."

Harry held to him "Moony what is going on?"

Before he could answer a goblin appeared "The manager is waiting for you."

Remus steered him to follow "I promise you will soon have all the answers you want."

Harry was led into the office. He was surprised to find Bill was there. The manager when told he was Harry handed him his rings as Lord Potter-Black and some documents to sign. He was claiming control of the two estates or so he thought. His first shock came in his vault was a trust fund and he in fact owned over sixty vaults and fourteen homes between Black and Potter. The second was there was a third title.

Harry looked at a third ring he was handed "Gryffindor? My dad was an heir?"

Remus shook his head "No your mother."

Severus saw his confusion "Lily and Petunia's mother was a squib. Since your Aunt was also a squib the title passes to you."

The title could only be claimed by one with magic. Rosamund had been adopted and had no idea she was a squib. Lily was informed by the bank on her seventeenth birthday. On the death of her great grandparents no one could claim the title to Lily. But she knew the risk from both Voldemort and Albus if she did. The heirs of three lines had been hidden and thought dead for centuries. There was 20 more vaults and two manors that went with it.

Remus explained "Albus has been using your money to fund the order."

Harry was in a rage "He has stolen from me?"

The goblin nodded "We have forms which will force him to repay every knutt if signed before the end of the first hour you are seventeen."

Harry understood "Moony you were allowed to take me this afternoon. I would have been unable."

There was more. If Harry remained living with his relatives for the summer he would be considered a minor for certain purposes for another year. Albus would have access to Harry's money for another year. Remus told Harry Albus informed him he couldn't take Harry for the day. He had convinced the ministry there was still danger to Harry. Remus was teaching in the fall Harry could leave campus evening and weekends. Remus could take him for apparition and to celebrate then.

The twins had been happy to help. There was a ten minute window to get him out of the wards. Now Harry was out he was an adult and even the ministry could not force him back. School was another matter. Harry wasn't too sad about the prospect of not returning.

Severus spoke "Then there is still the matter of what to do with you. We can have you apprentice instead but with whom and where is the question."

an: either BW/HP or CW/HP vote


	2. new apprentice

Chapter 2 New apprentices

Harry was suddenly worried. He wondered if there would be a problem finding him someone to apprentice under. Albus may be a concern or an influence over some. Obviously Remus and Severus were out. He laughed at the idea of apprenticing in potions. He loved defence but if he was to teach it would be charms. But Remus was at school which he was trying to avoid. He reminded himself he hadn't planned to go back to school. He had no idea what kind of work he would have got. But he hoped they could find him something interesting. He would be committed for two years.

The others shared a look. They had spoken mainly about how to get him out but not where he would go. Remus wanted to make sure it wasn't simply something to keep him safe. He knew Harry would miss school a bit. He wanted to ensure Harry was happy.

Oddly it was the goblin with the offer "I think we have the place for you."

Harry turned to him "You want me to apprentice with goblins?"

Bill laughed "There are humans on staff. Actually two you know quite well."

Harry was reminded about Fleur "You and your fiancé."

Bill shook his head "Former fiancé."

A voice came from behind "He was talking about me."

Harry turned to see who spoke. He was surprised to see the next eldest Weasley in the door behind him. He had no idea Charlie worked for the bank. He would have thought he would return to Romania with the war over. People always joked he preferred dragons to humans. Like the twins he could have gone pro but chose not to. He met him only a few times but the twins spoke of him a lot.

Bill had broken it off with Fleur some time ago. He realized when faced with marriage he wasn't in love. And he wasn't ready to settle down. Like Charlie he had come home for the war. But he was itching to return to field work.

Bill clarified "You seem to have skill in charms. I thought you may want to come with me."

Harry was surprised "Are you going back to Cairo?"

Bill shook his head "No that is done. I am still waiting on my new assignment. But it should still be exciting."

Remus smiled "It would be safer abroad for you. And charms has been a favourite for you."

Charlie smiled "And if really lucky you can hang out with both of us."

It turns out the rumours about the bank having a dragon was true enough. They had come across a number of treasures which were guarded by creatures. After having many incidents the bank decided it would be good to have someone like Charlie. Though his specialty was dragons he had passed magical creatures at the ministry level. He was also a trained medic though more for animals. It depended on where Bill was sent if he would go.

Harry signed off to become his apprentice. If he wasn't happy or wanted to play quidditch he would be free in two years. The apprenticeship meant he could still take his Newts later on. It would be needed if he chose not to continue with the bank.

Bill smiled "We will be staying here at the bank for a few days until we know where we are off to."

Harry stared at him "We are staying at the bank?"

Remus assured his cub there was rooms "I will come in the morning and take you for apparition and celebrate your birthday."

Fred was grinning "Oh we have our own plans for you. Plus we will need to fill you in on Bill over there."

George agreed "Have to help you keep our big brother on his toes."

Bill simply shot them a nasty look and led Harry out. It turns out most of the old blood families had a suite of rooms there. As lord of three families Harry had his choice. But he and Bill ended up in the Black rooms. Bill explained they were often used in war time. There were two bedrooms and Bill led him to one. It looked like a normal suite but the walls were the marble of the bank and no window.

Bill smiled "We won't always sleep so nice but I think you'll have fun. The day after tomorrow we will see to out fitting you."

* * *

Though Albus would be irate Harry was free. And Remus and the others had no plans for Harry to miss out on his birthday. He was seventeen after all. Remus had been angered when told he couldn't even take Harry for the day. He of course now knew why. But turning seventeen was an amazing occasion. And if any one deserved to celebrate it then it was Harry for sure. They hoped Albus may not find Harry missing until they were gone but they wouldn't make Harry hide.

Harry was confused in the morning. The sunlight seemed bizarre and as he put on his glasses he could see why. It was a spell and no window in sight. He realized it was his birthday and he planned to leave for Grimmauld. But this wasn't Grimmauld. Then the memories of last night came back.

He looked around "I am in the bank."

He found clothes and note from Bill 'These should do until we can take you shopping. No robes to hide those hand me downs under.'

Harry found the bathroom and took a shower. He remembered Bill saying they wouldn't always stay some where so nice. He didn't mind. He had lived in a cupboard for ten years then locked in a room full of his cousin's broken things. He was actually excited. He had no idea where they were going but it didn't matter. He had never been out of the UK before. He'd miss the twins and people like Neville but he'd write. And it was only two years.

He put on the new fresh clothes and was relieved they fit well. He went back into the sitting room from the night before. He found both Bill and Charlie. It seemed the two crashed in the same room. Charlie too was waiting for assignment.

Bill smiled when Harry was noticed "You look much better. Now ready to get the day started? We have plans to make it special."

Harry looked at his three new rings and around "My rescue and all this already did that. Besides I have never had a birthday to compare it to."

Charlie motioned for Harry to come eat "Remus will be meeting us at the ministry for your apparition. And the twins after."

Harry had almost forgotten about the test. For a moment Harry worried about going. Not about the test but Albus. He was reminded that even Cornelius couldn't force him back. He was an adult and in full control of his estates and life. He wouldn't need the money as the bank would cover expenses. Bill had saved up enough for a house as he had needed to spend very little of what he made before.

Remus was waiting for them. He knew Harry was worried. He reassured his cub more. Cornelius always loved to stick it to Albus so Harry would be a favourite. Plus he liked to suck up to the rich and powerful. And between his three titles and estates he made Lucius look a pauper.

Harry was less nervous about his test oddly and passed it with flying colors "I did it."

Remus kissed his cheek and handed him a package "I knew you would. My gift is later but this is tradition."

Harry found a beautiful pocket watch he had seen Sirius wear "Thank you."

Remus smiled "Your dad's was in the house. And I know Sirius would have been proud to see you wear that."

Bill broke up the sappy moment "Well happy you passed. I don't want to have to be toting my new apprentice every where."

It had been decided to go muggle for the day. They knew Albus couldn't do any thing. And he shouldn't know for a few more days as the bank was to wait five to demand Harry's money back but it was a concern. Today they wanted to be fun and not interrupted by the old coot. The twins were waiting for them in the cauldron. Harry was happy to go muggle. The test and lunch would have been enough. He had never had any of this.

They ended up spending the day at a muggle amusement park. Remus had been once. Harry had heard his cousin talk about them. It was no surprise it was the twins who came up with it. Over pizza later they did gifts. He got a magic run camera from the twins. He was amazed at the laptop from Remus.

Remus explained "Severus got them. Mine is run off a spell so the school doesn't interfere. It is safer then Hedwig."

Harry hugged him "You know I will use it all the time. I will miss you."

Remus smiled "I'll miss you too but this isn't exile. And I know you will have an amazing time."

Bill was supplying his new wardrobe which they would shop for in the morning. Harry knew it would be work but he was excited. Bill assured him though work it was definitely a job with excitement. Bill would not have left it but for the war.

Harry wasn't this excited before "I can't wait to find out where we are going."

**An: so first vote out of 44 reviews had 37 votes (7 were no vote/ undecided/ or incest threesome) was 20 Bill 17 Charlie. I hope those who voted Charlie continue to read. I will do Charlie next time. Charlie will have a major role. Can never have too many Weasleys (well certain ones).**

**So second vote: where to send them. I am considering tying in Harry's new Gryffindor heritage to some work.**

**keep up the reviews please**


	3. destination revealed

Bill was taking him for clothes. In this kind of work they wore no robes. He couldn't hide his worn out over sized hand me downs like he did at school. He was not some street urchin and it was about time he didn't look it. Harry had never been clothes shopping before. The closest he had come was robes for school. He had never been big on appearance But that likely had to do with his hair and clothes.

He found out it would be a family occasion. Unfortunately Remus had to go back to school. The twins were getting Oliver and Katie along with their girlfriends for a dinner. Remus would try to make it. But today Charlie and Fred were coming.

Bill turned to him over breakfast "Well I know where to start before clothes."

Harry saw his looks "Contacts and shaving my head?"

Bill laughed "Not so drastic."

Charlie saw his shock when Harry had long hair "Why do you think he has long? Your eyes will have to wait."

Bill nodded "We will only be at our first assignment till Christmas. We will have time off then."

Harry got over his hair shock "You know where?"

Bill dangled it for him a bit. The bank had been working in China and they needed a finisher. The bank was looking for a new project for Bill to start and finish. But at the moment they hadn't one. So Harry and Bill were off to China. They would be working in the lower levels of where the terracotta army was. Muggles had no idea how deep it went. The emperor had been a wizard and the lower levels had riches unlike any thing.

As Charlie pulled Harry's hair back he told Harry he was coming on the trip. China was a country rich in dragons and serpents of all kinds. Like Harry he was anxious to go. It was his first assignment. Bill was only slightly less anxious. He missed this.

Bill led him out "We will have a few weeks off at Christmas. You can see Remus and we can arrange to see to your eyes."

Harry was happy they would be back. He had his brothers but he was it for Remus. "So when do we take off for China?"

Charlie smiled "Three days. It will give time for your new cloths and other prep we need."

Fred was waiting for them in the main bank "Like the new look. Just don't let mum near you."

Bill nodded "She was always trying to cut mine off. Seemed to forget how much she complained about the mess."

Charlie saw Harry go pale so he switched topics "Got news for you. We're off to China."

The comment was for Fred of course. He too saw Harry's reaction to the talk. He was happy to switch to China. He and Harry revealed he was a partner in the shop. Fred thought Harry could bring home some inspiration for their fireworks. Ron had proven he was using Harry. And Ginny hadn't forgiven him for breaking up with her. Hermione chose not to be caught in the middle by siding with them. Harry hadn't even a letter from the Burrow since.

They took him to a shop in town. He would need some robes which he was measured for. The rest were able to purchase and take. There was no concerns to pack light at all. Of course he would have a bottomless sack. But he wouldn't over do it.

Harry smirked when Fred held up a frilly blouse "Well then we will match. I was planning to bring you a pink kimono."

Fred put the shirt back "There is only one member of the family who we make do that."

Harry actually laughed at that mention of his former friend "You never know he could set a new fashion trend."

Bill shook his head "I had the most colourful dishtowels in Cairo. The answer to no sweaters."

It felt good to laugh and even smile over such talk. The last time he even thought of the Burrow was before he was sent back to the muggles. The twins had not had a full falling out with their parents but things were still not good. Percy had made his peace with them.

Bill led them off for some lunch "I think we could all use a bite to eat."

* * *

Albus was in a good mood. He would have been in a better if not for a certain wolf. It had by no means been his choice to hire the man. Beyond all reason it was the school governors with support from Cornelius. The man of course loved Lucius and sticking it to Albus was just a bonus of course. Remus was the true trouble when it came to the marauders. He may have been the prefect when the other two were goof offs but he was too rational. He was never one to follow any thing blindly like a sheep. Remus was always one to question. And unfortunately he and Harry had bonded. It was no longer an obligation to James.

He was confused when Harry's school letter came back. He had named Harry head boy. He planned to limit the time Harry had with Remus. He only had a year left before he lost control of Harry's money. He thought it was the relatives and sent more.

Minerva came in August 3rd "His letter came back again. I think we have to check on Harry."

Albus shook his head "I am sure there is no problem."

Minerva spoke up "I am sure Remus wouldn't agree with you."

Albus had to keep his temper in check "Fine I will go."

Minerva seemed to have been infected by Remus "I haven't been there since that Halloween. It will be nice to see Arabella."

Just what he needed Albus thought. Minerva had always been like the other marauders in being blindly loyal to him. He had no intention of going. He knew Harry was there. The Weasleys had no contact with him any more. And the wolf was here at school. Harry had no clue about his money. The little fool thought the school vault was it. But now Minerva was coming he would have to waste an hour or two.

Arabella hadn't seen Harry in a week but that wasn't unusual. Minerva was a bit confused by the comment. Surely Harry would not stay inside all summer. Even if he had to stay with the muggles he was a teen. For some reason Albus wasn't confused.

Albus shook off her concern and knocked. Vernon answered "I would like to know why your nephew's letter was sent back."

Vernon sneered "My wife's freakish nephew doesn't live here any more."

Albus for once was confused "What the hell do you mean? He was to spend one last summer."

Petunia came when they pushed inside the house "He took off in the middle of the night. Good riddance to him too."

Albus was seething when he only found Harry's school things "How?"

Minerva looked around "He is an adult Albus. We both know he never wanted to come back."

Albus went to leave "I will find out from the bank. He will have needed money."

Minerva had no idea why he was so upset. She was worried about Harry but he was pissed. He never took such a personal interest in a student before. Harry was not the first to leave home when he was seventeen. Honestly she wasn't too surprised. Harry had made it clear he didn't want to return but had to as a minor. He had never been one for the rules. She would think he would come for school.

Albus went to the bank. He tried to alone but Minerva came. He demanded access to the vaults. Inside would be a record of who accessed them and when. He wasn't taken to the vaults. He found himself in the manager's office instead.

The manager informed him "You no longer have access. Lord Potter-Black has reached majority and has claimed his titles."

Albus was further shocked "I have to repay all the money in two days? I had the right."

The goblin showed him forms "As you know if these were signed an hour into his birthday he could reclaim all you took."

Albus saw Minerva's look "Oh don't even start. You know Lily and James supported our cause."

Minerva stood "You have pulled a lot of crap but stealing from a child? No wonder he is gone."

The goblin would tell him no more. He was informed his vaults would be taken and salary garnished until he had repaid it all. Albus knew he had to find Harry. He would convince him he hadn't stolen. Minerva thought he should back off. He hadn't been turned in as it wasn't goblin policy. But if Harry chose he could press the ministry. And they both knew Cornelius would be happy to have a reason to crucify him.

Albus went to go to Grimmauld "He has to be some where. I knew that bloody wolf would corrupt him."

**An: China for now. But Gryffindor will come in later. I am considering Bulgaria to allow a certain quidditch star to make an appearance as was requested.**

**R****evi****ew p****eopl****e**


	4. albus learns

Harry was anxious to leave for China. He had liked school and loved quidditch but never been like this. School he was anxious in part just to be out of that house for ten months. But he was now so excited. Charms was always his favourite class and he couldn't wait to sink his teeth into it. He once considered teaching and perhaps Albus may actually retire one day. But this job could be more then two years if he chose. And quidditch of course. Bill and Charlie both had to smile as they watched. He looked like a child at Christmas with the plans. Bill knew he had been the same when fresh out of school he went to Istanbul. Cairo was the third one he worked but longest as it was the first he led. He was reluctant even with the war to hand it over to someone else. He knew he had been right though.

The day before they took off was to be special. The twins got Oliver and Katie. And Remus found safe excuse to come down and see him off. Harry was reminded they would be back at Christmas and he would see them. Remus and the twins worked out a few more surprises.

It seemed he would have an unhappy one that morning "Kreacher what are you doing here?"

Kreacher bowed "Me be thinking master should know his house be invaded."

Bill had come into the room "What do you mean his house was invaded? I assume you mean Grimmauld."

Kreacher nodded "Former Black who marry half blood and her equally half blood spawn."

Harry was surprised "Okay so Andromeda and Tonks are there. I wouldn't call my family an invasion."

Kreacher didn't look convinced "They and crazy eyes be having a fight with meddling coot. Coot want you."

Harry sent a confused look at Bill. Kreacher seemed incapable of names except family. He assumed crazy eyes may have been Moody. He knew how close the man was to Tonks and not just as a boss. But the old coot took a moment. Then he realized Sirius and others had referred to Albus as that in the house. The elf picked it up. Kreacher confirmed he was right about both. It seems they had upset the painting.

Harry wanted no where near Albus. But he got the feeling the man found out he was gone. He had no idea how Andromeda and her daughter got drawn into all of this. He knew he needed to go see to this. Bill agreed and reminded him Albus had no control. But both he and Charlie were coming just in case.

He was barely in the door when he heard "I am not going any where until you tell me where he is."

Tonks could be heard "We have no idea. And camping out here won't do much good. He won't come back."

Albus sneered "You and Alastor could have got him out. You are close to Remus. He is with your dad."

Moody laughed "I would have been happy to help as he was an adult but we had no part."

Albus didn't believe them "Then how did you know I was here? I know Kreacher left."

Harry answered for them "He left to inform me you were trespassing in my home. My cousins on the other hand are more then welcome."

The old man turned to him but he ignored him. He went over to Tonks and her mum who he only met a few times. He to was surprised they were there. Moody explained he heard at work Cornelius had a run in with Albus. Cornelius was only too happy to remind Albus Harry was an adult. But it was a floo call from Minerva to Tonks which brought them. She explained what happened in Surrey and the bank.

Albus was trying to calm. He reminded himself he needed to convince Harry to return all of his vaults to him. Harry was so rich even without the third title he would never have noticed the money gone. He was sure Remus wasn't part. But seeing Bill and Charlie the twins came to mind.

Albus put a hand on him "Harry I have been worried sick about you. We went to check when your letter came back."

Harry sneered "Wow only took you sixteen years. Forgot where you abandoned me? I mean it was the middle of the night."

Albus wasn't fazed "Harry I know you weren't always happy but you were safe. I have come to try and clear up this confusion."

Harry laughed "No you have come for money. You stole from me for sixteen years. You are lucky I don't demand interest."

Albus was slowly losing his cool "Harry I don't think you understand how important it was for the war. Once you are back at school..."

Harry pointed at the door "I'm not coming back. I decided like the twins my school days were done. Now get out."

Albus wasn't moving "You need to finish school for a job quidditch isn't forever. And your friends."

Harry snorted "I have that covered. Now get out. Or I will have Moody arrest you for trespassing. And maybe theft as well."

Albus went to leave "You know this is a mistake. I will make you see that."

Harry knew Remus' job was safe thanks to Lucius "Oh go choke on a lemon drop already."

As the man left he knew it wouldn't be the end of it. But for now he turned to the other three. As Moody showed him to change the wards he found out the details. He explained his own side ending with China. Tonks and her mum considered him family and were happy for him. He set the wards to the family tree which Kreacher showed him how to add people back to. The two women plus the four Weasleys he was still close to were put on. The other red heads weren't. But he would also allow Remus and Severus as well as Moody to come. Lucius and his son were on it.

Tonks hugged him "We will keep an eye on Remus for you. Have an amazing time."

* * *

The twins and the old team were waiting for them. They stopped at the tailors to pick up Harry's new robes as they would be leaving at dawn in the morning. Unlike his birthday they were not meant to be driven under ground or muggle this time. But Harry was wondering if plans would change or should. He knew Albus wouldn't go quietly. Moody offered to arrest him but for now he said no. He would if Remus or any one else he loved or cared about was hurt. He did before the tailors go with Moody. He put in evidence from the bank. It would mean if Remus was hurt while he was in China Albus could be arrested.

The team for now was meeting in a private dinning room in the cauldron. It was meant to be dinner and then a pub crawl. It wouldn't be too wild as they were leaving in the morning. Bill thought a muggle bar instead after dinner.

Remus wasn't there but the others were. Alicia clapped him on the back "Gryffindor will have slim chances without you."

Katie smiled "He was just so heart broken his favourite player is done school he couldn't go on."

Harry laughed "He finished when I was a third year. I managed to play two years without him."

George snorted "You only miss him because he was a cure for insomnia. Maybe he should make you some tapes."

Oliver shrugged "Well we won the cup. I am still going to convince kiddo to try out in two years."

Harry was surprised the seeker was retiring in two years. Katie joined the United a month ago though her first season began in September. They both thought it was a clear sign since he would be free in two years. Unlike the twins and the other two they knew he would consider it at least. They all could tell he was excited. The twins had told them all about the rescue. The job popped up but it was perfect.

As the twins joked they were no longer the only drop outs he worried. The food was coming in and Remus wasn't there. He was the only one who was. The others knew it wasn't about Albus at all. He had stops to make. He was meant to be in town meeting with his publisher.

Remus appeared as Harry asked again "I'm here. You know I wouldn't miss the last chance to see you until Christmas."

Harry nodded "I know. I just saw you on my birthday and have the laptop but after my run in with Albus..."

Remus had been told "I just had two people to pick up."

Neville's voice cut in "We weren't about to let you leave the country without a goodbye first."

Luna came to "My dad will collect me before your pub crawl."

They were really his only friends left in school. He was happy to see them before he left. Neville was going to miss him a lot at school. Neville and Luna both knew this was good for him though. He got gifts from all but Remus and the twins who already gave them. He got a two way journal from the two of them. Unlike the laptop he could only write. He could send photos to Remus from the camera the twins gave him. And the laptop he could use for work too.

Harry hugged Luna later when Xeno came for her "I'll miss you."

Luna kissed his cheek "I know you will have an amazing time. Take a picture of a panda for me."

Harry laughed "No magical beast for me?"

Luna knew he was kidding. Unlike many people he never teased her even if he thought she was too out there. She knew he would have adventure enough and had always liked pandas even if normal. He promised a photo if he saw one. He was soon off to the bars. They wouldn't be driven off besides Harry was too young in the muggle world. It was an early night when he said his final goodbyes but was fun. Remus and the twins were the last.

Bill took him to the bank "See no meddling Albus. This time tomorrow we will be in China."

**R****evi****ew p****eopl****e**


	5. take off

Some how Harry managed to fall asleep that night even when he worried he wouldn't. He knew it would come quicker if he was asleep. He had been told many kids were like this at Christmas with muggle kids anxious for Santa to come. He had never had a Christmas before school and even then he wasn't too big on gifts He was up well before the alarm spell he set went off. He was showered and dressed before it went off in fact. He triple checked he packed everything before he took his bag into the sitting room. He was alone so he took out his laptop so he could email Remus and he started a journal. Luna was to no surprise the one who suggested it but Remus thought it was a good idea. He reminded them both he wasn't a writer like them but it wouldn't hurt to try.

Bill and Charlie finally came into the room with their bags. They smiled when they saw Harry waiting for them. It was the first time he was up before them but really they weren't surprised. He had been as excited last night as the night before they left for the quidditch cup.

Harry noticed them and finished what he was doing "Breakfast time or what?"

Bill nodded "We will go out for a bite to eat. I hear airplane food sucks."

Harry stared at him "What?"

Charlie nodded "It seems a portkey for China is hard to arrange. They informed us we will have to take an airplane."

Bill added "Just into China then we can head to our location the usual way."

It seems the red tape with the Chinese government included in their world as well. They would be leaving at lunch time. They were taking Harry for breakfast and then they would get some snacks at the airport for flight. Harry had never been on an airplane before. He had never imagined they would be taking one. Bill admitted he only had once in the past. Usually the bank had more time to work around any possible red tape.

Harry packed up his computer and the three of them headed out. Some how even after last night he wasn't surprised when the twins joined them for breakfast. They were surprised by the airplane part as well. Their jokes weren't helping them out.

Fred smirked "Have you spoken to the bank in case your plane crashes? Wouldn't want Ron to claim your money as a Black."

Harry snickered "Oh well the Black goes to Tonks and her mum any ways. But my shares in your shop I am sure Ron will make you a lovely partner."

George smacked him "Not funny little brother to even joke about that."

Bill motioned them up "We should go. We want to pick up some food and we have to get through security."

Fred handed them a package "It is a care package for China but may come in handy."

They had one last goodbye before he was whisked off to Heathrow. It turns out they still went through the same security as if the portkey terminal. Even if taking an airplane they went through magic screening. Few wizards and witches would resort to muggle weapons and contraband. Their security made sure to catch things muggles wouldn't look for. They had plenty of time to shop for some food and items. Harry had in all the years in the muggle world never shopped.

When it was time to check in Harry was a bit nervous. It made Charlie laugh considering his love of flying but a broom was a totally different matter. Bill thought about the twins' talk of wills didn't help. They were surprised when the flight was over booked and two got to fly first class.

Charlie shrugged "You two can take it. I can sleep any where and eat any thing."

Bill led Harry on board "Mum used to say we didn't need a dog since we had him."

Harry laughed at Charlie's faked hurt look "I think we better take the twins' package with us. He may eat it to spite us."

Charlie did get the biggest share of the airport food. As he trudged back to economy they knew he would need it more. They settled into the spacious seats with tons of leg room and knew their food would be better. Charlie hadn't minded and he thought those two should have some time to talk. They hadn't had any alone time since Bill took Harry on as an apprentice. They knew a lot but this would be good.

Bill smiled as they prepared for take off "I know it's a bit longer of a trip but we will soon be in China."

* * *

It was a long flight even in first class. Bill and Harry didn't talk work but simply talked. Neither could sleep and though they watched the movie and did some puzzles in a book they took advantage of the time they had together. They both knew why it was Charlie didn't challenge his brother for the seat. Thinking of him cramped in the back they did him proud. When they got off the airplane they could see he was rethinking his generous offer.

The airport in China was crowded and noisy. If they had to take more muggle transport they would have stayed the night. Bill promised it wasn't all work and they would be able to see things like the wall and forbidden city. And find a panda for Luna's photo.

Charlie stretched "I for one want to get to the site for some rest."

Harry agreed "It's not like we could see much now any ways."

Bill retrieved the portkey on the other side of customs "We will have tomorrow to settle in."

Harry took hold of the portkey "I can't wait to see this place."

Bill reminded him "It could be almost any thing I remind you."

They were late comers so all the housing at the site was taken. The bank covered all expenses and promised accommodation but Bill had no idea what it would be. His two long term places had been an apartment. But when some where for a few weeks he had been in muggle tents and thatched huts. But Harry had once lived in a cupboard so he had no problem. He was excited to see even if it was a muggle tent.

It seems the bank could do a bit better by them. They stood in front of gates which looked as they led into a traditional Chinese house. They could see the terracotta roofs. The doors led into a small hall with a huge massive black stone with a dragon carved into it in front.

A little man came from a side room "Ah our guests have arrived."

Bill spoke "I am Bill. This is my brother Charlie and apprentice Harry. The bank sent us."

The man led them around the stone "The kitchen and servant rooms were behind us."

Harry looked around the quiet Zen garden "Wow."

The man explained the home belonged to a prominent wizard Chinese business man. He owned the bank Gringotts was partnered with on the. He was in Shanghai and only came in the summer so he had been willing to make the house open to their use. This courtyard and the buildings around it were for guest use and theirs to use. The families' private rooms and garden were beyond and warded.

They found two bedrooms and bathrooms in the long buildings to either side. Straight ahead was a sitting room of sorts but they could sense where the entrance to the rest once was. Though all the furniture and art was quite rich it was very traditional Chinese.

Harry eyed the mats which constituted beds "I might be rethinking my comment nothing could be worse then my old camp cot."

Bill laughed "After Turkey I spent some time in Bali. I spent a month sleeping in a net hammock."

Charlie claimed the room and sunk down "I may be just exhausted from the flight but this is quite comfortable."

Bill steered Harry to the ones across "Take it from someone who lived with his snoring for years we are better over here."

Harry walked into a room with cranes on the screens. Along with the mat there was a lacquered wardrobe and what he assumed passed as a desk. It was like the table both in the sitting room and courtyard as well in it was low to the ground. Harry found a small but nice bathroom with shower and old fashioned tub to one side. He found the bedding when he put his clothes away as well as a robe. He was reminded of his promise to give Fred a pink kimono. This one was at least blue.

He set his computer up last and was happy to see the internet spell worked. He found Charlie was right and the mats were more comfortable then they looked but he wasn't sleepy. He took out his camera and started taking some photos.

He was surprised when he found Bill in the sitting room "What are you doing up?"

Bill looked up and shrugged "Same as you I assume. We can't sleep."

Harry sunk down next to him "Charlie?"

Bill laughed "Can't you hear the other building rattling with his snores?"

Some nice herbal tea was brought before the servant went off to bed. It was odd having a human servant instead of house elves. The two of them didn't talk much as they drank their tea and listened to the little fountain outside. The place may have been simple but it was definitely a nice place to stay.

Harry finally felt tired enough for bed "Night then."

**R****evi****ew p****eopl****e**


	6. dig site

Their first day in China was theirs; they would not be expected to even check in at the site until tomorrow. They of course were expected to have some jet leg, and want time to settle in. Bill knew Harry would be anxious to start; they all were, so he and Charlie planned to keep him busy. A trip to the Forbidden City would wait, but they knew of a panda sanctuary in the area, the servant told them. They planned to take him, not only for his photo for Luna, but they thought it would be a good first day in China for all of them. They were relieved when they woke up and headed in for breakfast, to find a western meal, not sure if they would be eating rice or something like that. They had no problem with Chinese food, unless it was cat or something, but not for breakfast.

Though they fell asleep a bit later, Harry and Bill were as well rested as Charlie was in the morning. They did have a bit of a later start though, and once again found Harry waiting for them as the morning before in the UK.

Harry was anxious to see something. "What are we doing today?"

Bill tried to look serious. "I have been told there is a mountain of paper work; I thought we'd get started."

Charlie laughed at Harry's face. "My brother is joking, we have plans. Just remember your camera."

Harry beamed. "You have to tell me."

Bill pointed at the food. "You will just have to wait and see. Now eat up apprentice of mine."

There was some paper work always, but it would be handled by others. Bill might have to sign off on it as head of the dig, but Harry wouldn't have to worry about any. There were even here in China a few accountants and paper pushers, who would do the boring desk work. Most would be Chinese, but there would be one from back home as well. Percy had actually considered such a job once, but he wasn't much for travel or excitement. He was the kind of person who actually was happy with the prospect of spending his life looking at a cubicle wall. Harry could admit he was happy he had the two red heads he had, he wasn't sure he would want to spend quality time with Percy.

He was still questioning them, after he came back with his camera, when they took him. The comment had been a clue; they knew he would never leave without it, not a reminder. He would soon be putting Collin to shame with it.

Harry saw the sign which was in English too. "A panda sanctuary?"

Bill led him in. "I asked the servant about one. I thought it was a good way to kick off the trip, for all of us."

Charlie shrugged. "I have always loved animals, not just magical ones; I guess I have it in common with Luna."

Harry smirked. "Maybe you can join her and her dad on one of their hunts one summer. I am sure they'd let you."

Charlie laughed. "Let me correct myself, real ones. There is enough to study, without adding imaginary beasts."

Harry loved Luna, she was a good friend to him, but she was a bit crazy with her stories. He would never tease her, he knew what it was like to be called freak, but he was not about to sign up for a hunt either. He didn't mind this mission for her, as they headed into the sanctuary, and got an up close and personal experience with Pandas, he smiled. He too liked animals a lot, he had never had one other then Hedwig, but he always liked Fang. And even Buckbeak in his own way as well.

Though the sanctuary could have been plenty, they decided to spend the afternoon at the Great Wall. There would plenty for them to see in China when they had time off, and wanted to make today memorable. He had a tourist take a picture of all three on it.

Harry was relieved over dinner to be assured it was chicken. "I must admit I heard stories about monkey brains and dog."

Bill smirked. "I was always told dog tastes like chicken, so you never know."

Charlie laughed when Harry put down his bowl. "I assure you Bill was kidding, we ensured it was chicken."

Sitting eating dinner, Harry thought of the UK for a moment, but was happy. Part of him wondered if he would regret giving up his senior year, but he knew he wouldn't, and not simply due to his false friends. He would far rather be here with them, preparing for a dig tomorrow, then looking at a year in a classroom again. He may one day, but on the other side, as a teacher.

Back home Bill reminded him. "Don't take too long on the email, we will be up bright and early for work in the morning."

* * *

Harry had sent a quick email to Remus, and included the photos, he would give a true copy to Luna later. He had actually bought her a little stuffed panda, which he knew she would like. There had been an email from home, Remus had retreated to Spinner's end for now, Severus lending him the place. He had found Albus wouldn't leave him in peace, and since the school year hadn't began yet, he would be free a bit longer. He warned his son he should be expecting some owls, it seems Albus was sure he could still convince Harry to come back, and was using his former friends. Technically there was some kind of loop hole, since Harry had expressed his plans to return to school, he could get out of his apprenticeship. Albus had of course been all over it, Harry had a year before he couldn't, but he was a fool if he thought Harry would. Remus assured his godson he could put up with the headache, he wanted Harry to be happy, and not to worry about him. Thanks to Lucius there were no concerns about his job either.

Harry had an amazing time the day before, but he had come to China to work, not on vacation. He couldn't wait to get into it. He wasn't entirely sure what they would do, but he wanted to start. He had heard about the terracotta army, and had read up before they left. It seemed like the wizard part was like an underground pyramid, full of chambers and treasure to uncover. Because of spells and such, they had to slowly work chamber by chamber, wizard booby traps were even more dangerous.

Harry was amazed with his first site of the army. "Wow."

An English man they had yet to meet came over. "If you are impressed by this, wait until you see the lower levels."

Bill shook the man's hand. "John this is my apprentice Harry, and my brother Charlie."

John smiled. "I get to meet one of the infamous brothers do I? And I heard the rumour you took an apprentice."

Charlie shot his brother a look. "I won't even ask. But the John my brother said practically burned down his flat?"

It turned out John and Bill had started with the bank a year apart. When Bill had been sent to Egypt for his second major assignment, he worked with John who was on his first. John had been under him, and Bill housed him for a few weeks, while a flat was located for him. John had sure enough attempted to make dinner, and some how managed to set a tea towel on fire. John had been running the dig in China, but he had no resentment they brought in a finisher to help out. Bill had been a natural, he took a bit longer, and he couldn't think of anyone he would rather be paired with.

Charlie didn't have long to talk, he was summoned down to work. They had not come into contact with any creatures yet, but from the scrolls found they knew there would be some. They had come to a level with warnings, they were sure they would come to one.

Harry was lead down into the bowls. "These look some what like Egyptian ones."

Bill nodded. "Wizards had hieroglyphics for many centuries, and common traits in all of them."

John led them into a room. "This is the wizarding version of the Rosetta stone. It can decipher any of the hieroglyphics."

Harry noticed some of the drawings they took to decipher. He touched some. "These don't look like the others."

John nodded. "They are the ones in the level we just reached. It is why we think there is some type of creature."

There were more then one kind of magical creature with speech, some like the sphinxes used human speech. There was something so familiar to Harry, he was not sure why. He was told they could not be found on the stone, which told them they had no human roots, but even their runes specialist who studied other creatures runes, couldn't tell. Harry had no idea how he knew, but some how the words seemed to look like English to him, but when he spoke to all else it sounded like a hiss.

Bill looked at him. "It is Parselmouth? You can understand what it says? What is down there?"

**R****evi****ew for a quick update.  
**


	7. hidden danger

Harry had no idea what was happening, he had never seen Parselmouth in writing before, or perhaps he had. He could just recall the chamber, ad there had been some odd etchings, and perhaps if he looked closer they had been like these. He had been slightly busy dealing with the basilisk trying to kill him, to read or look at then, and then there had been a cave in. He had been told the entrance had been sealed, to prevent anyone in the future attempting to go into it. He never imagined he could read it like this; he had never consciously even spoken it, and had no idea if he could write it. It always sounded like English to him when he spoke, He knew Bill was anxious and asking questions, he could only partly register, but there was so much text. He knew they needed to know what Charlie would be facing down there, but he needed a moment or two, it was not something he could speed read through. He suddenly wished he was a book worm like Hermione, she likely could have.

Bill was anxious, he knew he could not force Harry to go faster, but that was his brother in there. He had this sickening feeling, he knew his brother had worked with dragons before, but he had always known what to expect. The Chinese were very secretive, even in the royal archives; no name was given to what was down there.

Harry looked up. "We need to get them out of there, Now!"

Bill ran along with him. "What is it? Harry, what?"

Harry took a deep breath, both to keep from passing out, and to talk."I don't know, no name, but an extremely intelligent, man eating dragon."

Bill gaped at him. "Man eating?"

Harry explained as they went along, it was something called a fucang lung; it went in to no great detail of what one was. It simply stated they had been bred by the emperor, and only answered to him alone. The Chinese emperors, though who had been wizards, were literally the dragon kings. It seems they had all been Parselmouth, and those dragons with enough intelligence, could be spoken with. Big ones like the Chinese fireball which Harry remembered all too well, had little brains, and couldn't be. Modern people, even some wizards, seemed to think dragon king was just a title of honour emperors had taken. It seemed it wasn't. They wanted to ensure no one could rob their tombs, and placed a dragons in the central tomb, the one which held their bodies, and the top riches.

Bill motioned to his men, they needed to get down their, and stop them from entering. When they came around the bend, even before they heard some of the shouts from within, they knew they had come too late. Harry was in shock, maybe if he had been able to read quicker, this could not be happening.

Bill looked at the others. "What happened?"

One of the men had a burn down his arm. "Your brother and two others got us out, and sealed the entrance."

Harry looked at the door. "They locked themselves in there?"

Another nodded. "They knew the dragon would follow if they came out. They ordered us to evacuate."

Bill looked to John. "Get everything you can and get everyone out of here. We have no idea how long this will hold."

While none of them were looking at him, Harry had been looking around; he knew there had to be some way in there. He knew from what Bill told him about Egyptian ones, there was always more then one way in. He knew there had to be some way too small for a dragon, some way to get in and out, there had been people working in this tomb to build it, who were not the emperor. He also could tell from the records, that the person, who took the emperor down there, had come out alive some how, and the entrance was sealed in an official ceremony. Their workers had broken the seal. It could be like the Egyptians, the builder could have been meant to die down there, so the plans and secrets died with him. But he assumed the builder would have been smart enough to come up with a way out. He was about to give up, when he found some markings, and he knew he found it. He knew Bill and the others would try and stop him, so he went alone.

Bill was busy calling orders; he needed to make sure they survived. The bank had already got more riches out of here, then in six other digs combined, and were about to rap up any ways in a few months. The bank would rather not have the main treasure, then to have a list of dead employees to burry.

John came back down. "The others are all out, and so is the main items. There is no one left."

Bill looked at the door. "But my brother and the two who remained in there with him. We have to find a way out for them."

John looked around. "Where is that little apprentice of yours? Maybe he can decipher something."

Bill was startled to realize Harry was no longer any where in sight. "Oh shit, he didn't."

John was confused. "The seal from your brother is not broken. And even if he can speak to them, surely he isn't that foolish."

Starting to look around for how Harry did it, he explained unfortunately Harry did have a tendency. He had been the hero for way too long, and he had to risk his life time and time again for others. He thought about when Harry had saved his sister from the basilisk, and he knew he should have been keeping a closer eyes on Harry. Some how he thought now Harry was not the bwl, and didn't have to risk his life all of the time, he may actually not.

He could find no trace of how Harry got in. "Dam! Harry you better know what you're doing. The twins will skin me, or your dad, if I lose you the first day."

* * *

Charlie and his men were taking cover where ever they could, not sure what they were going to do. He had tried to send the other two out alone, but they had known he could not hold the wards by himself long enough. They sent out the ones who were injured the worst, and knew they had to keep the wards as long as possible, to give the others enough time to evacuate. Charlie had dealt with dragons before, but this was nothing like any he had seen, half the size of a fireball if even that, but far deadlier. The fire was not only hot, but this thing was incredibly smart, and it knew this place.

Charlie knew enough there had to be some kind of escape route, and he planned to send his men out, one way or another. He never thought after years of working with dragons, he would be killed by one, and on the first day on the job to boot. But if someone was going to die, it would be him, and no one else.

One of his men pointed "Look it is that kid who came with you."

Charlie thought he was mad until he saw Harry. "Dam it, what is he doing in here?"

The blond shrugged. "Look he seems to know where he is going."

Charlie nodded. "He is going to be a shiskabob."

Charlie knew he had to get to Harry, both to get Harry to safety, and his men. Harry had not come through the seal, so he had obviously found another way in, and if there was a way in there had to be a way out. He was not about to explain to Remus how he got Harry killed on his first real day of work, this was supposed to be the year when Harry was not the hero, and his life was not in danger. He also knew Bill would be in pain, and not because he lost his apprentice, or because of what Remus and the twins would do to him. The twins would be as much a risk as Remus.

Charlie managed to get around to Harry, and he snagged him, unsure if Harry was crazy or what. He had been about to walk right out into the open. He may have faced Voldemort, but this was a dragon, and he was not meant to face it.

He stopped Harry. "You have to get out of here, you will be roasted."

Harry pointed. "Get your men out that way, there is a small entrance, you will have to crawl."

Charlie motioned to his men but he stayed. "I can't believe my brother let you come in here, but I am getting you out."

Harry was moving to go back into the open. "Let me, you think he let me."

Before he could stop him, Charlie watched in horror as Harry walked into the center of the tomb, and stood there. He watched as a shadow enfolded from the roof, and suddenly the dragon dropped to the ground in front of Harry. Charlie was practically pissing himself, and he was in hiding and had faced dragons for years, and Harry was standing practically eye to eye with one, and did not even look to be shaking at all.

He was about to run out, when a newly appeared Bill stopped him. "Hold on, give him a chance, or we may all be barbeque."

An: Chinese had a number of dragons, the ying and yang sine the male half is a dragon, and female is the Chinese phoenix. The fucang lung was a name given to the dragons of the underworld, but in Chinese tradition that meant dragons of buried treasure and such. Dragons in Chinese myth were not always evil creatures, they were creatures of immense power, and intelligence, and were the symbol of emperors.

Please keep up the reviews.


	8. dragon talk

Charlie and Bill watched in horror, this could not be happening, Harry was sure to be barbeque. The dragon had not acted yet, and Charlie thought perhaps it was blind, he had known species to be. He knew they could not startle the dragon, and he had to come up with some way of getting Harry out of there, and quick. The problem was not all dragons were the same, he had only studied the ones in Europe, and this was one of the rare smaller species. He had never heard of it before, and he doubted other then the writing here, there was anything on them to read. Harry was the only one who may know anything about them, he had been reading the script, but he was the one who was in danger. Neither brother wanted to think of him dying, not just because they could only imagine what those back home would do to them if he died, but they cared. He had been so excited about the work, and for the first time he was out on his own, and he needed to make it.

Harry had no idea what he was doing, he had no idea if he could even speak to this dragon, but he had to try. He wasn't sure, he hoped Parselmouth was the same in all countries, but was reminded he had spoken to a Brazilian boa, who had not spoken Portuguese. The runes seemed to be in the same language.

He tried. "Stop, we mean no harm."

The dragon eyed him. "One of the dragon king's? It has been centuries since one has come here."

Harry remembered the text. "The dragon kings are gone, but I have inherited their gift, for speaking to serpents,, and dragons."

The dragon came closer. "You are no dragon king? Perhaps I should eat you then. I do not like intruders within my den."

Harry tried to keep his calm. "Because you are sacred bound, by the magic of the imperial clan, to do no harm to those of the dragon blood."

The dragon stopped, and Harry watched as the dragon eyed him, a bit worried. He was not certain the dragon was not deciding the best way to eat him, and he just hoped Bill and Charlie had got out, and were safe. He wished he had been able to survive more then the first day on his job, and he knew his death would devastate Remus who had lost so much. He knew he had been foolish to come out here, but he had to find the men, and get them out. Ron and others had accused him of having a hero complex, and he was starting to think they were right, though not about wanting it for glory.

Bill looked at his brother, the same thoughts running through his head, wondering what was happening. He could not understand Parselmouth, so he of course had no clue what was being said between the two, and it scared him.

The dragon made almost a laugh sound. "You told me yourself you were no dragon king."

Harry agreed. "Hundreds of years have passed, things have changed, dragon kings do not rule. But their descendents live, and you are bound to follow."

The dragon eyed him. "You may speak with the serpent tongue, but you bring with you others who do not. I will not allow them to live."

Harry calmed his breathing. "They are my servants. They are here to help. I will not disturb the tomb, my ancestor the emperor, but we wish entrance to the rest."

The scrolls stated only an emperor could come, could claim the riches, call upon them if needed. The dragon was to protect the riches from all comers, except for those of the dragon blood, and those who served them. The dragon was here, as the actual tomb of the emperor was just beyond, and from what the texts said, no living soul could enter. Not even another king was allowed in, if they did, the emperor whose tomb this was would no longer be at peace in the after life. The servant who took the body into the tomb had been entombed, and had sacrificed himself, so no living person had ever left it. The entrance Harry used was not for that servant, he knew that man's body would be with the emperor, but for the architect of this all.

The dragon flexed his wings, and breathed a bit of fire, but though it came close, Harry knew it would not touch him. Harry was sure, or at least he told himself he was to stop from pissing his pants, that the dragon was just trying to scare him.

The dragon finally spoke. "If no one comes near the tomb, your servants are allowed to pass. The treasure is of course yours to use."

Harry let out a breath. "We do not wish to take all, I assure you much will remain. My men will not come near you or the emperor."

The dragon stopped him, for the first time, winding a tail around him. "On one condition, you come with them. It has been a time since I have had a speaker."

Harry was actually smiled, not only wanting to ensure the men were safe, but he wanted to speak more. "I will come, I'd like to hear more of my history."

Harry had no Chinese blood, at leas none he was aware of in any way he knew of. But he would use his ability to speak to dragons, as link to that blood, and he was honest in being interested in their culture. He also had not lied, the bank had no intentions of removing even half the items, they were not looters even if treasure seeking. It was one of the reasons the Chinese were so involved, to make sure the foreign bank did not come in, and simply strip the place.

The dragon let him go. "Very well, I will see you in the morning. You will come with your servants, and have your first lesson, as they work."

* * *

Harry was in shock when he left the caves, Bill took him by the arm, and apparated him back to their home. It was a few hours after the incident with the dragon, they had spent it with their men, discussing what had happened. Bill and John both agreed it was needed, Harry would spend the days with the dragon, ensuring it did not go back on its word. Harry seemed confident the dragon would keep to his word, and they trusted him, especially the Weasleys who knew he would take no chances. He may have taken chances with his own life, like going into that cave in the first place, but not with the lives of other people, like his brothers.

Harry found himself pushed into a chair, Bill could see he was shaken badly, or he would have let him have it. He had no idea what possessed Harry, and even if it worked in the long run, he could have lost him. He kept repeating he was worried about his apprentice, Harry was it, but he knew the concern went deeper.

Bill was fuming. "What were you thinking? You could have been killed. You are my apprentice, you are not to go getting yourself killed, on the first day."

Harry tried to cut the tension a bit. "Okay I promise to wait until the third."

Bill did not think that was funny at all. "One more comment like that, and I will lock you in your wardrobe until it is time to leave China."

Harry tried to stop him when he stormed off but had no luck. "I was just trying to make him laugh."

Charlie put a hand on him. "He will calm down. He is grateful you saved me, and he knows you helped our work, but ne was just in a panic."

Harry felt bad, he knew he had done the same thing to Remus more then once, the man claimed he was going to turn him gray. The man's hair was going gray before Harry even knew him, but he knew what the man meant, and he felt bad. He felt bad about Bill as well, he had not been thinking, he acted on instinct alone. He had been worried about Charlie and the other men, and knew he needed to get them out of there, and did not stop. Charlie assured him he and the men were grateful, and though he wished Harry hadn't gone in there, he was not as upset.

Harry took his advice and let Bill cool down a bit, and before he could look for Bill, he returned. Bill looked a bit calmer, and Harry hoped he did not have to worry about being near the wardrobe in his room. For a moment it brought back a horrible memory of the cupboard he once lived in.

Harry finally spoke as Bill summoned some food. "I'm sorry, it was a bad joke. I wasn't thinking, I just wanted to save Charlie, and I took the risk."

Bill sighed. "I know, and I am grateful you did, even if I have to listen to him snore. I just don't like watching someone I...about to be turned into a roast."

Harry almost had a joke but he knew better this time. "I promise to be more careful. There are risks with this job, for all of us, but I guess I took a bigger one."

Bill finally smiled a bit. "You guess? I don't think I am going to add facing a man eating dragon onto the list of requirements for the job any time soon."

Charlie shrugged. "Well I would get promoted to head of the department pretty quick. I have Harry beat on number of dragons I have faced."

Harry tossed a pillow at his head. "Remind me why I saved you down there please."

The tension had been cut, and they started talking, and Harry could admit he thought he was going to pee his pants. He had been so brave when he told the men, and spoke about what he read as well as was told, but the brothers had known better. They hadn't known him that long, but from what the twins told them, he was not as fearless as he might seem to be. He was very much seventeen, he just had enough guts to do what he had to, when it was to help someone he cared about. He no longer had to be the hero, the war was over and there was no world to save, but there was still people he cared about out there. That side did not turn off.

Bill assured him. "I will not lock you in the wardrobe, but please be more careful. I really don't want to lose you...as an apprentice."

**keep up the reviews**


	9. first lesson

Harry had emailed his dad the night before; he did not tell him about the almost eaten part, but about the dragon. He knew his dad would freak, and though he would tell him eventually, not through an email. He was reminded they would be back in the UK for Christmas; he had been told they would look into his eyes then; they would be back for a few weeks. He knew he would have a lot to face; Albus had not given up on him, and didn't seem he would. Harry thought it was a moot point, by Christmas Harry would only have a semester left of his senior year or school. Bill pointed out Albus may remind him of quidditch, and if he broke free from his apprenticeship to return to school, he would be free after graduation. Harry knew the apprenticeship would not be done till he was nineteen, and he had no problem with that, and not simply due to quidditch. He could not try out for the United till then any ways, and after only days, he was loving his job. Well he could have done without the nearly being eaten part, but he had saved lives, and he would just have to be more careful.

He found the other two waiting for him in the morning, both a bit pale, and worried. He was still worried Bill would lock him in a wardrobe as he threatened before, as a way of assuring Harry would live for him to take home, in December.

Bill saw him eying the cupboard. "I have calmed down, no wardrobes, though I may use a baby leash spell on you."

Charlie laughed at Harry's expression. "He knows he can't. None of his men can safely go into the tombs without you."

Harry's smile spread. "That's right, you need the dragon prince, or you will not be allowed entrance. You are my servants after all."

Both brothers chucked a pillow at him and Bill smirked. "Merlin help us, like you needed a bigger ego then you already had."

Charlie shook his head. "Maybe we can convince the dragon, once we are ready to leave China, that it is the new custom to eat dragon princes."

Harry smirked at him. "Keep it up, and I will tell the dragon you are a bad servant, and he is welcome to eat you for breakfast if he chooses."

Laughter filled the room, as they ate their breakfast, before they headed out for the site. Harry knew this was not exactly what he was meant to be doing; he was supposed to be learning charms, and Bill's job. Bill assured him that he was doing what was needed, and it was perhaps something the bank could use in the future, and this was needed. They would be bringing him copies of the scrolls, the ones in the Parselmouth, for him to translate in the evenings as well. It may not have been what he was intended for, but he was assured he was even more useful to the bank then thought.

Harry was a bit nervous, but he headed down into the room, almost laughing at himself. He had gone in there to save Charlie and the others, when all he knew was it was a man eating dragon, and he had not been so nervous. He reminded himself even if he knew he was welcome now, he was acting on adrenaline alone last time.

Harry did not have long to wait as the dragon appeared from the ceiling. "Ah so the young prince has returned, I was wondering if you would keep your word."

Harry bowed his head. "I am a man of my word. You asked that I come speak with you, while my servants work, and I have come."

The dragon looked towards the mouth of the cave, and almost laughed. "Your servants may come through, as long as they do not come towards the tomb."

Harry turned back to Bill and the others. "It is safe to come, do not go near the west side, that is the tomb. Even I won't be able to save you then."

Bill motioned his men through and turned to Harry. "Enjoy."

Harry had thought when he had left the UK he was leaving school behind. He knew as an apprentice he would be learning, but in the practical sense, hands on. And he was, he knew this was just the first assignment, and he had two years. But he was excited, this was nothing like history class with Professor Binns, it was not every day you learned Chinese history from a living dragon. It seemed between this, and his translation work, he was more part student and part employee, then apprentice, but he liked it. It felt like he was being of ore use to the bank, not simply a tag along, that Bill saved from the control of Albus.

Harry was taken by the dragon towards the tomb, but he was surprised to find a chair, which he realized was very much like a throne. It looked ancient and he was informed it was, it was used by the emperor, when he was alive, during the ceremony when the outer tombs were completed. Harry was surprised, but took a seat.

Harry had no idea what his lessons would be about, but he was excited."I have been reading over the scrolls here, I am interested to know about the history."

The dragon smiled. "It has been so many centuries since I have had one to speak with. I was a hatchling when I was taken from my mother, and brought."

Harry was shocked. "They stole you from your mother? And do all dragons live so long?"

The dragon laughed. "You remind me of the emperor when he was a child, he was full of questions too. I was a royal dragon from birth."

Harry was stunned. "You were raised with the emperor?"

The emperors once had a dragon sanctuary of sorts, and each future emperor would be paired, with a dragon. It was said the day a true dragon prince was born, a dragon would be born on that same day, and would be his protector. Sang-li, the name of the dragon, was born the same day as the emperor whose tomb they were at. He had been with the prince all his life, and when his master died, he was brought here. He had been permitted to take a mate, and have babies, but he had not seen them. They would have been long dead, the magic of the tomb kept him alive, his breed lived about 300 years or so. Harry felt a pang, that the dragon would live for eternity here, alone and never reunited with his mate. Sang-Li explained there had been dragons in the past released, but now the emperors were gone. He would not leave, not without knowing the emperor would be protected. He had loved the emperor, who died in his early twenties, and he would not let him suffer in the after life.

Sang-li simply motioned him to leave, when Harry said he would find a way. "You remind me so of your ancestor. You do their memories proud young prince."

* * *

The school year had not begun back home yet, and Remus was hiding away, in London. He was happy Harry was having a good time, of course he had no idea about Harry's close call with the dragon, simply he had spoken to one. He had not had any plans for Harry when he rescued him that summer, he had simply known he had to get him out of there, and had hoped to find him some where he could be happy. He was happy for the emails from his son, and kept reassuring Harry that he was not to worry about him, and Albus either. Remus could put up with any head ache, as long as he knew Harry was happy, and safe.

Harry had sent another email to Remus, happy to tell him about his lesson, but shorter then usual. Bill had stayed at the site a bit longer, and he was surprised when he came back, to find Harry already in the sitting room. He would have thought they would have only seen him in time for dinner.

He noticed Harry was hard to work on the scrolls. "What ever the lesson was about, it really must have been exciting."

Harry looked up with a small smile. "If Professor Binns or even most of the teachers at school were so interesting, I may have spent more time on homework."

Bill laughed and plopped down. "I doubt the school is about to hire a dragon to teach, even if you were willing to work as his interpreter."

Harry laughed with him. "I thought it was cool the school actually had a ghost to teach a class, that was until I took his class."

Charlie had come into the room. "I actually hear a rumour he was just as boring when alive, and he died of boredom, practicing his own lecture."

The man had been well into his eighties when he died, and been a professor of history at school, when he died. No one was certain what he died of, but it was said he had in the morning gone to class, and everyone freaked out,, as he was a ghost. They had found his body later, and he had been buried in town, but since the man did not seem able to move on, they allowed him to continue to each. Harry thought of the other school ghosts, and thought one of them might be a more interesting teacher, if they really wanted a ghost. Sir Nick usually had some pretty interesting stories, and he was over 500 years old.

Harry put down his scrolls, as dinner arrived, and he told them about his lesson. Charlie had come back with him, but Harry had headed straight to his rooms to email Remus, and this was the first he had seen of him. They were both not surprised he was so keen. Charlie loved dragons, and wished he could speak to them.

Bill understood. "You are hoping there is some where to tell you how to free the dragon?"

Harry nodded. "I know it would kill the dragon, but he has been alive so long, and it seems too horrible he lives alone for eternity down there."

Charlie agreed. "He has lived at least 2000 years, and he should be able to move on. His loyalty to the emperor is commendable, and understandable, though."

Harry thought so too. "But from what he said the emperor loved him too, they were raised together. I think the emperor would want him free as well."

Bill motioned to the food as well. "Well we have a few months, and perhaps you will find a way. But for now you are no good to anyone if you don't eat."

Charlie laughed as Harry was reluctant to leave his homework. "Too bad you will be done school, this may have improved your grades."

Harry came and sat down, and he was happy for the break, he could admit. His eyes were starting to blur a bit, from the natural magic that translated. He could admit he really wanted to learn more, and not simply in hopes of freeing the dragon, though that was part. He was writing down his translations, the bank could use some, and Bill mentioned a surprise after dinner. There was a chance that Harry could have a book published from his translations, when he got back home. Harry was surprised when Bill suggested a walk later, Bill said it was since Harry looked like he needed air, and they went out for a stroll.

Charlie shook his head when he watched the two leave. "I don't know which one is more blind, my brother or Harry."

**keep up the reviews, quicker you review, quicker I update. And for all the is this Bill/Harry questions, it was established in the second chapter author note (you all voted chapter 1) on who Harry's partner was.  
**


	10. weekend away

Harry and Bill were oblivious, and Charlie was laughing at them, to their feelings for each other. He could see the way they looked at each other. He found himself wishing the twins were here, he knew they'd agree with him, and be of help as well. He had never been as good at scheming as they were, and they knew Harry better then him, but he would do them proud. And if he failed, well then they would be back in the UK for a few weeks at Christmas, and the twins would be on hand. He had no doubt they would act fast, they would like the idea of Harry being their brother for real, and Bill was perfect. He was not sure his mother would welcome it; she might think Fleur suddenly looked good, but that mattered little to them.

The weeks following the first encounter with the dragon, Bill was worried; he was considering slipping Harry sleeping potions. He spent the days down in the tomb with the dragon, and evenings doing translation work for the bank. The only breaks he took were to email his dad, eat, and rest when they forced him to.

Bill sunk down with Harry in mid September. "You know I thought we would go to Beijing for the weekend."

Harry looked up surprised. "For the weekend?"

Bill nodded. "Though you have spent the last few translating, we are all entitled to weekends off, some time to rest."

Harry looked down at the book he had. "I don't know, I am getting close to answers."

Charlie had come into the room. "The answers will be here in two days time, and we all could use some fun."

Bill pointed out they had promised he would see some of the country when they came. So far the panda sanctuary, and the site, were the only two things they had seen, well and of course the wall. They would be here for a few more months, but there was plenty to do and see, and about time to get out there and have some fun. Harry had been learning about the history of the country, he should see some of it, and the capital was one of the best places to do so.

Harry was still a bit reluctant, it was Thursday so they would not leave until the next day, but he agreed. He knew they were right, the work would be there for them when they got back. He also knew even if he could find a spell, he could not release the dragon until December, Sang-li would not agree until their work was done.

Bill motioned to breakfast which had been brought and there was some mail. "I am starting to feel jealous, you are far more popular then my brother or I seem to be."

Harry ignored most of the letters. "You are welcome to a few of them."

Charlie saw one from Albus among other things. "The man does not seem to give up at all does he?"

Harry shook his head. "I worry about my dad, I know Lucius will keep his job safe, but he is in the school. I know he must have had little peace lately."

Bill reminded him. "Your godfather loves to teach, more importantly he loves you, and wants you happy. You know he can deal with Albus."

Harry knew he was right, and he focussed on the letter from the twins, and from Luna. He had sent her the photo of the panda, her gift he would take home to her, and she had loved it. He shook his head when Luna mentioned Ginny and Ron, whose letters he noticed, but he ignored. Ginny had made quidditch captain, with Harry gone, and Ron tried out for seeker. Colin was named new keeper, but his brother had been the obvious choice for new seeker, but Ron was named instead. McGonagall over turned the choice, stripped Ginny of the title, and had threatened to kick her off the team in response. Harry had seen both Creevey brothers fly, to his surprise they were both good, and he could not believe Ginny. Dennis may not have been at Harry's level, but he was sure as hell better then Ron, who could fly little better then Percy. Charlie and the twins were the only red heads with enough talent to have gone professional, Ginny might make reserves.

Harry tossed the other letters into a little bowl, and used a spell, to burn them. He was having an amazing time, and he had no intention of even reading their lies, he had no idea what Albus had bribed or threatened them with.

Charlie noticed he had pocketed one and if he had not been mistaken it came from the Burrow. "Harry?"

Harry didn't feel like talking about it. "Your dad."

Bill knew better then to push at that moment. "We should get to the site."

They knew the weekend would do him some good, not just as he was working too much, but to get his mind on other things. They were a bit surprised he kept the letter, even if it was from their dad, and not one of the siblings. Harry had no contact with any of them, since the falling out with Ron and Ginny, he had been stung by how they disappeared from his life. Bill was surprised his dad wrote, he and Molly were of the same mind on most things, but not when it came to Harry. Their dad simply knew with his wife it was some times best to hold his tongue, to keep peace in the house, as his sons knew as well.

Harry's mind was soon back on the work, as he joined Sang-li for another lesson. The dragon was used to him being gone for days, they always took weekends off, but he mentioned he would be going away. He knew he needed to find the charm, he worried about Sang-li, when he had to leave for good.

The dragon as always was complacent as he said he'd find a way, before Harry left. "I have no doubt my prince you will try."

* * *

Harry was excited, he had been a bit reluctant to leave the site, but he was. He knew he needed a break, and he was in China, and should be enjoying more of the country. Bill pointed out he may have beat Hermione in classes, if he had been this obsessed in school, instead of quidditch. Harry was like the marauders, and the twins who only passed a few owls but the hardest ones. He was not one for studying, and may not have had the top marks, but he had great skill just the same. It was how Sirius and James became aurors, they had done incredible in their NEWTS like their OWLS, just not the every day.

They left the site early on Friday afternoon, and headed for Beijing, where they had a hotel room for two nights. Harry had loved seeing the wall and panda, and though he had been excited about seeing China since he learned of their assignment, it had grown of course.

They decided to take in the Forbidden city on Saturday but still hit a few spots before dinner. Charlie laughed as Harry took photos. "Still sorry we came."

Harry shrugged. "Okay I admit I have been a bit obsessive about work as of late."

Bill shook his head. "You looked like we were suggesting your execution, when we wanted to bring you this weekend."

Harry laughed at that. "Perhaps not that bad, but more like an entire week of potions class."

Charlie reminded him. "It looked like your godfather and Professor Snape have grown quite close. You may have to reconsider your opinion on it."

Harry knew, he had been told they dated in school, kept apart by Severus being a spy. He had seen a different side of Severus since the war, and was grateful for his help getting Harry away from Albus, and with Remus. He could live with the man and his godfather being together, Remus the closest thing to a dad he had, if he made Remus happy. He could even consider the man family, with time, but he would not rethink potions. As far as he was concerned potions were torture, and the only reason he would have continued them, was he had still been thinking auror. It along with history and divination were classes he had no desire to continue.

Harry had a good time, they went to one of the old temples still in the city, and they had no need for a tour guide. Bill had to laugh after only a few weeks Harry had become quite the expert on Chinese history, from his lessons. The book he would likely have published, not only his translations, but his dragon talks, helped.

They went to have dinner but Charlie suddenly looked a bit pale. "I think I am going to go back to the hotel."

Harry was concerned. "And I thought I was the one who had to be dragged here. Is something wrong?"

Charlie shook his head. "I am just starting to get a bit of a migraine. I don't want to miss out on the Forbidden city tomorrow."

Harry went to go with him. "We can come with you. I mean we can have something to eat at the hotel."

Charlie motioned them to stay. "I don't need a baby-sitter I promise. The two of you enjoy dinner."

Bill sent his brother a look, he was not sure about this, but he had a feeling. If it had been the twins he would know for sure, that this was some kind of set up, but with Charlie he had no idea. He and Harry had not spent a lot of alone time, except at the site when they were working, and when Charlie was sleeping. Other then the walk they had taken together, they had not had any good amount of private time, since the flight. He knew Charlie had got migraines when he was younger, often from heat though, one of the reasons he had chosen Romania and not a warmer country.

They took Charlie on his word, and the two of them continued on with their dinner plans, in search of a good place to eat. They settled on a little dim sung restaurant, not far from the hotel, in a touristy area where they would not have to worry about dog or such.

Harry was not having much luck with the chop sticks. "I am reminded why I am glad we have western utensils in our space."

Bill laughed. "I don't know, I am quite enjoying the dinner entertainment."

Harry didn't think his laughter was funny at all. "At this rate I might as well ask for a bib."

Bill shook his head. "You have a bit of sauce on your chin."

Harry was surprised when Bill reached out, he had a napkin in hand though, and wiped the sauce from Harry's chin. His hands did brush Harry's skin, and one of his fingers, Harry's lips. Harry could admit he felt this strange electricity run through him from the contact, and was left with a blush in his cheeks. Bill was no better, and he suddenly turned back to his food, not sure what had possessed him. He was just happy Charlie was not here, he would jump on the twins' bandwagon, id he was.

Harry was surprised later when he opened his fortune cookie. "New adventures will spell new love on the horizon."

**It seems to have to be repeated every chapter, the faster you review, the faster I update. **


	11. meddling coot

Charlie was starting to think he needed to go to an apothecary, or send back home, for a potion or something. He knew he was desperate, when he sent a letter to the twins, asking for advice. He could hear the humour in the writing, when he got a response from Fred, and he knew he would. He knew the twins and how much they loved Harry, he was their little brother, and they would be happy to help. Fred actually liked the thought of Harry being their little brother for real, and he was happy to give some advice, just laughing Charlie had asked. Charlie reminded his brother while they had a lot in common, Fred idolized him growing up, he had never had the same sneaky side. The fortune cookie had been his idea, having not been asleep back at the hotel as they thought, but it had done little. He was starting to think he needed to push them into the wardrobe, the one Bill threatened Harry with before, and lock them in until they came around.

Bill and Harry were totally oblivious, Bill had not told Harry, what his fortune cookie said. His said, the perfect man for you may be right under your nose. And neither had seen the other had pocketed their fortune either. Harry knew he was being foolish, it was some paper any tourist could have got, but he kept it.

Charlie was sitting down to breakfast with his brother near Halloween. "It looks like we may have longer in the UK then we thought."

Bill agreed. "We likely can enjoy the month back home. I doubt they will send us on a new assignment until a few days into the New Year."

He looked towards where Harry's room was. "I would think we could finalize it, Harry is excited about his eyes, and he should have it early on."

Bill had a small smile. "I already spoke to Remus, and he is arranging it for his son. Andromeda has a friend at the hospital who performs the procedure."

Charlie smiled. "Anxious to see him without his glasses are you? The twins told me Ginny once compared his eyes to some kind of toads."

Bill shook his head at that. "More like emeralds."

The words had come from his mouth before he realized, and Bill closed his mouth, and color rose in his cheeks a bit. He had not really thought about what he was saying, he had been lost in thoughts, and responded to his brother. He had been so careful about what he said about Harry, he was his apprentice, and like a brother to the twins. He didn't want Harry to feel uncomfortable, they had two years left, and he was worried the twins would hex him if he hurt Harry.

Charlie knew his brother, he was too honourable for his own good, and blind to see Harry was attracted as well. There was no rule against it, it had once been common for masters and apprentices, even when the age difference was much greater. Charlie of course knew the twins would more then approve.

Charlie motioned to Harry's work which was piled up near by. "You know he is so distracted by the dragon, he may not notice, but I see the way you look at him."

Bill shook his head. "I have no idea what you're talking about little brother."

Charlie snorted. "I'm not as blind as our mother, or youngest siblings, I remind you. I think the two of you make a cute couple."

Bill was blushing again. "Even if you were right, it doesn't matter, Harry sees me as a brother and mentor. And the twins..."

Charlie cut him off. "More then agree with me on the subject. They suggested I lock you in a closet together, until the two of you come to your senses."

Harry had appeared when neither had noticed. "We come to our senses about what?"

Both of the red heads clammed up, trying to come up with a lie, but Harry was distracted any ways. Charlie had no problem teasing his brother, he had done it all his life, and he knew how hard he could push with him as well. But he knew Harry was different, he would get nervous and shut down, if he heard what they spoke about. Harry had never really dated, sad to say considering he was seventeen, especially not since he had come out of the closet.

Harry plopped down with them, he was famished, and he was sure they were just talking family. He heard them mention the twins, and he wondered what trouble had come from home, in the form of letters. He had so far ignored the letters he got, from both the headmaster, and his so called friends.

Bill looked at the stack of letters. "Do you plan to read any of those?"

Harry acciod the ones from his godfather, the twins and any who he cared about. The rest he set on fire. "No."

Charlie put out the fire once they were burned, even if it had been contained. "I think you have spent too much time around a dragon as of late."

Harry laughed a little. "Then how is it you are not some pyromaniac? Or is that a hidden secret I don't know about yet?"

Bill shook his head. "No, the twins, and maybe Ron when he tried to cook once, are the only risks in our house."

The mood always went dark for a moment, when Ron or the others were mentioned, and they tried not to. They soon got Harry smiling again, and he knew they were trying, but it was just natural. For better or worse those people were their family, and Harry understood the stories went so deep for then, it was simply natural habit. The brothers did not approve of how Harry was treated, and were not in contact with home, but blood was still blood.

Bill motioned them up. "Well if we want to be looking forward to a whole month back in the UK, we may want to get to work."

* * *

Remus was looking forward to Christmas, not simply to see Harry, though that was of course not a surprise. He also needed a break though from it all, Albus was getting worse, as he must see his time was counting down. Remus hoped to keep his son's return quiet, not the man could stop Harry from leaving again, but would try. Harry would be staying at one of the Black homes, Remus would come to him there, for a few weeks he hoped. He had not heard any definite plans from his son. He loved being a teacher, it was not simply about the money and not having to live off charity, or he would have quit.

He and Severus both found themselves away from school often, well Severus on weekends, as he was head of house. Severus had more then his office hours, he had always had an open door policy with his house, and they tended to use it. He once never left save holidays and weekends, but for spy work, that changed now.

Severus turned to him as he met him in the hall before breakfast Saturday morning. "You seem to be in a good mood this morning."

Remus smiled. "I had a message from Harry bright and early."

Severus smiled. "China is well ahead of us, it likely was not too early for him. Things are going good?"

Remus beamed. "He will be home for an entire month, the dig went better then expected, and should be back for December."

Severus was happy to hear that. "I know you have missed him."

Remus agreed. "But the apprenticeship has been good for him, and not simply to get him away from all of this."

Though making him an apprentice had been to keep him from Albus, it went deeper and there was no doubt it had been good for Harry. Severus was the one who arranged the laptop, and he had been happy to help, he could see how much the emails meant to Remus. Harry had been sending photos and emails, Remus had shared a number of them with him, since he left. Harry was missing Remus and his friends, but he loved his work, and was excited about it too.

Neither of them had noticed, but unfortunately the bane of their existence lately, well one of them, was coming their way. Albus had help, Ginny and Ron had been trying to convince Harry to come back, and been on Remus too. Albus must really have been a fool, to think Harry had such a short memory over such things.

Albus stopped. "Just the men I was looking for."

Remus motioned to the doors. "We were going to London, for breakfast, and to see Moody."

Albus was not backing down. "I would have thought you'd stay, at least for the mail. I noticed Harry has not sent you an owl in some time."

Remus was reminded of one reason for the laptops, they had been worried Albus would pry into mail, not just speed. "He has been busy enjoying his new work."

Albus put a sickening smile on his face. "I heard from a reliable source your godson will be back in a few weeks. I was worried to hear about a hospital though."

Remus had been told, they had plans back before Harry left, for his eyes to be seen to. They had been careful, the healer who was supposed to do the procedure was a friend of Andromeda's, and they knew they could trust her. But the healer worked in the hospital, and there would be other people who learned, and it must have leaked out. He knew they would change the date, or the location, they did not need Albus showing up when Harry was vulnerable.

Severus steered Remus towards the doors. "Go try and work your false concern on someone who may actually believe you Albus."

Albus was not backing off. "False concern? I have loved Harry like a grandson since he was born. I know his parents would want me to watch out for him now."

Remus practically snarled. "Now? I happen to think they would have preferred you watched out for him all these years, not abandoned him to abusive relatives."

Albus shook him off. "Do not pass your guilty feelings on to me. We all agreed back then, that Harry was safer, with his mother's family. It was for the best."

Before Remus did anything, Severus led him out the door, he did not want the man to lose his cool more then he had. It was what Albus wanted, to be able to get Remus to lose his cool, and say something. Remus may have been the rational marauder, his temper in check not like Sirius, but he could have loose lips as well.

Severus assured Remus as they left. "I will speak to Lucius, about the procedure, and the rest. We won't allow that man to ruin Harry's homecoming."

**It seems to have to be repeated every chapter, the faster you review, the faster I update. **


	12. final release

**hERE IS WISHING ALL MY READERS OUT THERE A MERRY CHRISTMAS, AND HAPPY NEW YEAR. HOPEFULLY BY 2011 YOU WILL HAVE REMEMBERED YOU PROMISED TO REVIEW EACH CHAPTER IF I CONTINUED THIS STORY, AND I MAY ACTUALLY HAVE ENOUGH REVIEWS TO POST A NEW CHAPTER. YOU'D GET A NEW CHAPTER EVERY DAY, IF YOU ACTUALLY REVIEWED.**

Harry was growing desperate, they were almost done their project, and he needed to find a way. He had finished all the translation work for the bank, some of it simply to prove he was also doing his job, but also because he hoped it would help. He had about two books worth of it, and another at least on his talks with the dragon, and there was already a promise for a contract on all three of them. He was not one for fame, though he liked the idea of the one on his talks with the dragon being published, but he felt some pride. He would feel even better if he knew he had a way of setting the dragon free. He didn't want to leave China, and leave him down there alone, for all eternity. Both Bill and the dragon assured him he had done his best, but that wasn't enough for him.

Harry was up all night, a few days before they were to leave, which was becoming a bad habit for him. Bill came into the room for breakfast, and was worried about Harry; the lack of sleep was wearing on him. He had to get Harry to sleep before they went back, or Remus might tear him apart, for not taking good care of Harry.

Bill cleared his throat. "Harry?"

Charlie came up beside him as Harry did not even look up. "Harry!"

Harry's head popped up but not in response. "I got it, I got it."

Bill watched as Harry collected his journal and made a beeline passed them. "You got what?"

Charlie acciod an apple and followed after them. "I don't know how he moves this fast without any sleep, unless he was in the coffee or something."

Bill shook his head, and explained after they apparated, that was not possible. He had all the coffee removed, or at least hidden, in the house. It was not like back home, where Harry could have gone to a coffee shop, and he had never called an elf since coming. Harry didn't need any more reasons to be awake, and Bill was not about to leave caffeine or sugar around, to give him even more of a buzz then he already had.

There had been no doubt where he was going, even if they had not been some where so remote. They followed him into the work site, and found him all the way down into the lair where the dragon was, and followed him with caution.

Sang-Li spoke. "Ah my young prince, and some of your servants, it seems a bit earlier then usual."

Harry spoke in Parselmouth so they could not understand. "I have done it. I have come up with a way to release you."

Bill was shocked when Harry repeated it in English. "You found a spell finally?"

Harry nodded. "I found an old ritual in one of the last scrolls I have translated for you."

Sang-Li was impressed. "I would like to be reunited with my wife, and our young, but only if this is safe."

Harry assured the dragon, he had come to understand just how deeply he took his place here. Harry did not feel wrong knowing the spell would end the dragon's life, he lived centuries longer then he was meant to, only in taking him from his duty. Harry found there was an old spell, which could be used but a dragon prince; it was actually in a way similar to freeing a house elf. With a house elf it was done as dishonour, the elf no longer served well, this was a reward. A dragon, who had served faithfully for at least one century, could be freed, to go on. There was an amulet, set within the door which led to the tomb, which was key. If the amulet, a ying and yang, was broken, the dragon would be free. The dragon half was to be cast into flames, and the phoenix, was to remain in the door, sealing it. Only a dragon prince could remove the amulet once broken, meaning the emperor would be safe, for eternity.

For the first time Harry was allowed near the door, and he traced the amulet, feeling the power in it. He knew they had to wait, the bank would not be done here for a few more days, but he felt such relief, he found a way.

Sang-li was pleased. "I knew you had sworn you would look for a way my young prince, but I admit I had my doubts there was one to find."

Harry smiled. "I don't mind you doubted me, I doubted myself, but I knew there had to be a way. Your mate will be there, she will not have been in a tomb?"

He nodded. "She was not born on the day of an emperor, and neither were our young. They will all be waiting for me in the eternal valley."

Harry had wondered. "I know the human concept of heaven, or the after life, but not yours."

Sang-Li smiled. "For dragon emperors and their family, it is the same as ours. The eternal valley, a serene place in the mystic mountains, a place of peace."

Harry sunk down, Bill and Charlie took their leave, and listened as he was told about the valley. He knew it would be one of his last lessons, and though he'd be sad to say goodbye, he was happy as well. He was happy the dragon would go to somewhere so beautiful, to be reunited with his mate and young, as well as his emperor, for all eternity. The eternal valley, the dragon's concept of after life, sounded like a beautiful place unlike this cave.

The dragon sent Harry off to bed, it seemed Harry listened to him better. "I said it before, and believe it more now, you do your ancestor proud young prince."

* * *

It was the last day on the dig, they'd be leaving that day to Beijing, and then on to home. They had done a lot, like the Forbidden City and wall, as well as the pandas and more. They had even spent some time in Shanghais one weekend as well. The months had passed quite quickly here, and Harry had loved the work and experience, and could not wait to find out what would be next. They would have a month back home, before they took off again, some time after the New Year.

Today as the dig finished, and the tomb was sealed up again, it was time. The upper levels, those the muggles knew about, were not to be sealed, only theirs. Harry was accompanied by Bill and Charlie down into the bowels, where he had one last duty to perform before they left.

He looked at the dragon. "The tombs are sealed, and no one will enter again. Are you ready?"

Sang-li answered by setting a torch on fire with his fire. "As long as I know the tomb is secure, I am ready to join the others in the after life."

Harry moved towards the pendant and spoke. "A human once said, or so I am told, that death is but just the next great journey."

Sang-li gave his melodic laugh like sound. "There are wise humans out there my young prince. When you have lived as long as I have, it is true."

Harry removed the piece with the dragon on it, and moved towards the fire. "Say hi to my ancestor, and the others for me."

He placed the pendant in the dragon fire, and as it burned, Harry watched. He was not sure what to expect, but it was beautiful, nothing like death. The dragon was surrounded by lights of all colors, and slowly he faded away, until gone. Harry could admit he had a few tears in his eyes, but in the months since they came here, he had grown so close to the dragon. He simply reminded himself he had not killed Sang-li, he set him free, as he should have been.

Bill and Charlie came to his side, and led him out, knowing it would have been hard on him. Bill knew the words Harry said, Nicholas Flamel had once said them, shortly before his death. Harry of course had never met the man, or read his book, but it was the headmaster who passed the words on.

The others were waiting for them at the international portkey terminal in Beijing. Bill turned to John."So I hear you and the men are not coming back."

John shook his head. "Some of us old man are not taking a month long vacation. I have been asked, with my men, to go help finish work in Nepal."

Charlie shuttered at the thought. "Better you then me. I thought the Romanian mountains were cold, the Himalayas will be worse."

John shrugged. "It is like this one, I am just going in as Bill did here as a finisher. I'll be back in the UK in time for Valentine's day for my own few weeks."

Bill clapped him on the back. "We will be long gone by then, but the bank will know how to contact us. Keep in touch."

Harry was reminded the month was not uncommon, between projects, they often had time off. Bill had been in Egypt for several years, as they had a number of digs and sites to work on there, not just one. A project could run anything from a few months, to five or six years, depending on the assignment. John and his team had arrived in China October of the previous year, so nearly fourteen months ago. Harry and Bill would likely be at their next assignment much longer then China, the bank was looking for a new one for Bill to head up and start. They could be in the UK longer then a month, depending on the prep work.

Harry took hold of the portkey, and he was excited to leave, and get home. Happy Sang-li was free, he was looking forward to Christmas with Remus, and others like the twins. He knew there was a chance he'd not be back again until his birthday, but was fine with that, he was enjoying their work a lot. He wondered if it would just be him and Bill next time, he knew Charlie only came, if there was a chance at dragons or such.

He was drawn out of his thoughts by happy voices when his head cleared back in the UK. "Harry."

Harry looked up and saw Remus and the twins. He threw himself at Remus. "I missed you."

Remus kissed his head. "I missed you too, but the trip seems to have done you good. And we have a month to catch up."

Fred put Bill in a headlock as they headed for the bus, these three too tired to apparate. "What is this about you making moony eyes on our little brother?"

Bill groaned. "Oh Merlin, Charlie spread his little delusions to you, I should have fed him to the dragon. Perhaps next time."

Charlie smirked. "I may be looking for a different team with that attitude. And the twins here agree with me, you two are just too blind to see it."

Bill looked over, now on the bus, to where Harry was talking with his godfather. Okay maybe he could admit they were not too crazy, on how he felt, but they were wrong about Harry. And he would not act on his thoughts, Harry was his apprentice for the next two years. He had taken on Harry to free him from Albus, and he would not make Harry feel trapped, as he was certain Harry didn't feel the same way.

Fred whispered to Charlie. "We have a month to help you. Perhaps when Harry's eyes are corrected, he won't be so blind to our brother's obvious attraction."


	13. eyesight fixed

**Happy New Year, remember to review.**

Harry was so happy to be back, plans changed a little, he noticed. He had thought they were spending Christmas at Grimmauld, well spend the actual holiday with the Malfoys, but plans seemed to have changed. He was worried he'd have to spend Christmas living in the bank, as they had before they left for China, but he was reminded he had many homes. The house chosen was actually far better than Christmas in London, the home was located in the Welsh mountains. He was surprised to learn it was a Potter home, not Potter manor which was in Northumberland, but only a few hours from Godric's Hollow. He was told the house his parents lived in had been a safe house, it had not been their actual home, but the family had once come from the town. He knew the Dumbledore's also came from Godric's Hollow, something he learned later, and the house his parents were killed in had been Albus'. The Potters had three homes in the UK and four abroad, he had five in the UK from the Blacks. Potter manor, and a home on the coast of Kent rounded out the Black homes here, the one in London burned down when James was a teen. Twin oaks manor was in northern Wales, not far from Snowden, and looked like it belonged on a Christmas card.

Harry was amazed, and touched when he was told, he spent his first Christmas here. His parents had not been in hiding yet, and it was his first and really only Christmas, till he started school. Remus had been there, and he had chosen the house for this year, to share the memories with him.

Harry was in the den looking at some photos after he settled into his room. Remus came into the room. "Here you are cub."

Harry looked up from a photo of him with on the back of a big black dog, with the help of his dad. "I was just taking a look around."

Remus looked down at the photo. "You used to love to ride Padfoot, though there you were a bit too small, your dad put you on for the photo."

Harry put the photo back on the mantel piece. "I spent so many years wishing for nothing more than for Santa to bring me a family."

Remus held him. "I may not be your parents, but I'm here cub, and so are the others. You have no many people who love you."

Harry nodded. "I'm grateful I still have you. I know I'm an adult, and don't need a parent to raise me anymore, but I…."

Remus knew why he stopped. "I think of you like a son, you know, or I hope you do. No matter how old you get, you always have me."

Harry was reminded Remus had no family either. Even if he and Severus married one day, he knew they were dating or getting close, they could have no children of their own. Remus had been brothers with his mum, and best friends with his dad, and was his secondary godfather as well. He had only not been able to raise Harry because of his curse, Albus convinced the ministry to overlook the Potter will, and the wards.

Remus looked at the photo, and around the home. He had been reluctant at first, there were a lot of memories here, but he had agreed. They were good memories, and ones he knew he should share with Harry. He knew how much not only Harry's parents, but grandparents loved this spot.

Harry caught sight of himself in the mirror. "I assume since we have been driven into hiding, my eye sight will have to wait."

Remus smiled but Harry couldn't see him as his back was turned. "We don't want you in the hospital and vulnerable to the man."

Harry understood. He had been a bit upset when he learned the coot knew. "I have lived with glasses this long."

Remus shook his head. "Andromeda and the healer are coming to you. It is a minor procedure, and they have agreed they can do it here."

Harry turned to look at him, stunned. "You mean it?"

Remus nodded. "They will be here tomorrow, and soon enough you will have no need for glasses."

Fred had come in the door and over heard that. "And perhaps then you won't be so blind to how my brother looks at you."

Harry went a deep shade of red, and tried to claim he had no idea what or who they were talking about. Fred knew both were lies, Charlie might have been the one everyone thought might be gay, but it was Bill, well he was bi. He could see from the look on Remus he might agree, he had seen them together before they left for China, and since they got back. Remus was not as anxious to push them together, though not because he didn't approve, as he did. He was just reminded of the contract for two years and didn't want his godson to feel uncomfortable at all.

Remus just motioned his son to go and find the other two red heads, it was almost dinner, and they were outside. As Harry went off to find them, Remus sent a look at Fred, who simply shrugged his shoulders in response.

Fred had an odd look on his face. "We will be careful, but we have our hearts set on Harry being our little brother for real one day."

Remus shook his head. "Be careful or you may be confused with your mother or Albus."

Fred was reminded they both seemed to think Harry and Ginny had been right. "Not in a hundred years, I actually care my brothers are happy."

Remus knew he was right, and agreed with the twins, but was worried it perhaps should wait till the contract was up. He'd support his godson if he got involved before, and be happy for him, but he was always the cautious one. He could definitely ask for a worse person then Bill.

George appeared next to his twin and whispered. "I told you we could likely not use him for help, not enough marauder left in him."

* * *

Andromeda and her friend arrived the next day. The healer was a tad bit reluctant, even though a minor procedure, she usually would have done it in a hospital. But when she was assured Andromeda and Severus would be there, and as a nurse and a medic they'd both be there for a few days, she okayed it done there. They had decided to do it right away, so Harry could recover, and enjoy the rest of his time back in the UK. He would not be a hermit, he was seventeen and independent. Like his birthday, they wouldn't allow the man to ruin plans, but they would also take some precautions, to make sure things ran smooth. Harry would have had to spend the night in the hospital, and they knew Albus would likely try to get in to meet with him. He would have some medication in his system, and his defenses down, and not the time to deal with the man.

Harry was a bit wary, he never liked healers, but he wanted to have the procedure done. The only healer he ever liked was Poppy, and she'd likely have come to act as nurse, but it was a risk. He was close and comfortable with Andromeda, and having her there put him at ease.

He came around when it was done and he was a bit worried as his eyes were still blurry. "What?"

Andromeda sat down, and cast a spell which would act like black out glasses for now. "It will take a bit of time."

Remus reminded Harry. "You were told your eyes needed a chance to recover. You will soon be trying out your new eyesight."

Harry remembered he was just surprised. "I could actually see some, and I wasn't able to see more then blurs without my glasses before."

Andromeda was happy to hear that. "That is a relief, now we know we did not permanently blind you."

Remus saw him flinch. "Your Aunt was just kidding you, you know some of that poor Black family humor."

Charlie had come into the room. "Well you could have turned Bill into your seeing eye dog, you have turned him into a….."

Harry couldn't see, but Charlie was cut off by Bill, who had come into the room. He had delivered a swift jab into the ribs to his brother, and shot him a nasty look, not sure he was not regretting telling them where they would be. He wondered if he could volunteer Charlie for a project, to ensure he was not on their next one, but he shook it off. The bank thought they made a good team, and Charlie was entitled to his month off too. Besides it would make his brothers worse, they'd think he sent Charlie off, to have some alone time with Harry.

Andromeda had no idea what was going on, she was leaving, as Severus would be there. Both she and Poppy were both on call, Poppy had known what was happening, and would come if they needed her. She had agreed though it would be safer to keep Albus from coming.

Andromeda stood. "Ted and I will be back for the holiday, with Dora and Moody as well. I assume you can follow doctor's orders until then?"

Harry felt like reminding the woman, basically his Aunt thanks to Sirius, he was not a child any more. "I can and will."

Remus shot his godson a look and mentioned quietly to her. "We will make sure he does, whether he likes it or not."

Harry heard it. "I am not that bad of a patient."

Severus who had come into the room smirked. "I believe Poppy said more than once she has dealt with babies who were more reasonable."

The woman would know better than anyone, considering how much time Harry spent in her ward over the years. Poppy had commented her year was quieter, since Harry was not at school, to keep her busy. The red heads were not much better though, the twins often when working on pranks, and Charlie from both animals and quidditch. Charlie may actually have competed with Harry for the record for hospital stays in fact.

Charlie grimaced in reminder. "My record may not be broken after all. I had a further year in school, to add to my count."

Harry laughed. "Well I guess Poppy will have to name a bed after you, not me. I am so heart broken."

Severus shook his head. "I think you both owe me some hours of cauldron cleaning, for all the burn creams, and pain relievers I supplied."

All four red heads and Harry groaned and in unison said. "No more cauldrons."

Seeing Harry in good hands with Severus, and in good moods with his friends, Andromeda took her leave. She was happy they could arrange this, like her daughter she had come to care deeply for Harry, because of her cousin. She knew and could see how much the procedure meant to him, and was happy the meddling of the old coot, didn't get in the way at all.

Bill changed topics. "Well our vacation is definitely only a month. I heard from the bank we will be off to Prague in early January."


	14. Christmas shopping

**Happy New Year, remember to review.**

It took almost two days, but once his eyes had a chance to recover, the spell was removed from his eyes. Well it had been gradually removed, but on the second morning, he looked on the world clearly for the first time, without any glasses at all. He had never been a vane person, perhaps because with his looks it would be hard to accomplish, even down to his hair. He often wondered about his scar, but for now he was happy with his eyes, not having to wear glasses. Playing quidditch, and anything else physical with glasses, was always a nuisance. It was not even Christmas, but he had already been given the best gift he could ask for. Actually two, as spending Christmas with Remus, and at the home so special to his parents, was the other. The fact he spent his first Christmas there, the only with his parents, made it so special to him.

He was out in the gardens the first day his eyes were clear, enjoying the novelty of it all. It wasn't like he had been blind, and was seeing for the first time, he tried to remind himself. But he could admit there was a certain giddiness in a way.

Harry was looking into the gardens when Fred found him. He laughed when he saw who was in the gardens. "He'd not mind the company."

He was totally oblivious. "I was just enjoying the view."

Fred smirked. "Oh I have no doubt you were enjoying the view. I hear from Charlie you were doing a lot of that when you were in China."

George had come in with his brother. "Perhaps now we have seen to your eyes for you, you may see the view more clearly."

Harry blushed when he finally caught on to what they were talking about. "He's your brother, and you guys are like my older brothers."

Fred clapped him on the back. "Hey we think it would be cool to make it official, you our little brother, I mean. Need more of us black sheeps."

Charlie came to his rescue. "How about we stop bugging the love sick puppy and get going? I thought we were going Christmas shopping."

Though he was a bit worried, Harry was going with them. He was reminded he was not a prisoner, he was an adult, and Albus had no power. He only had his procedure here, because if he had been in the hospital, he would have been vulnerable. He was back in the UK for a month, before they left for Prague and last he heard Charlie was coming with them, and he'd not be a hermit.

Bill appeared from the gardens, unaware of the talk, but he noticed Harry was a bit flush in his cheeks. Looking at his brothers, and considering their talks of late, he had no doubt what they may have said or along what lines at least.

Bill whispered to Harry. "You know we could always ditch them and make a run for the hills."

Harry laughed a little at that. "It would only encourage them, besides I do need to get some shopping done. Besides I am meant to see Oliver."

Fred raised an eyebrow. "You know if I didn't know Oliver and Katie were an item, I might be worried my brother has competition over there."

Harry groaned and shook his head. "Too late to change my mind? Perhaps we can find some kind of broom closet to lock them in for a time."

Remus came into the room. "I would think you boys would be off, I believe the others are meeting you in town."

Harry kissed him on the cheek. "Are you sure you won't come? I thought the last place you'd want to be was at the school."

Remus reminded his son. "We aren't all on winter holidays cub, I have a class today, and a staff meeting."

Harry was reminded it was only early in the month, and the school year was going, for another few weeks. Remus was staying at the manor, and commuting on days he had classes, up to school. It was nothing he'd want to do on a regular basis, but he wanted to spend as much time with Harry as possible, before he took off again. His eyes had been done on a weekend, so Remus could be with him as he recovered, and Severus could act as a nurse. Harry had been so distracted with his eyes, and the rest, he had not really noticed Remus gone a few hours each of the last few days. It was Friday, and classes ended early, so he only had one today.

When Remus was gone, Harry smiled as talk moved from him and Bill, at least for a moment. The twins had always liked Remus as a teacher, most of the school had, and they were still dealing with the fact he seemed to be dating Severus.

Bill was surprised when not only Charlie, but Fred, accompanied him for shopping. "I don't need a baby-sitter you know."

Fred shrugged. "You know you suck at picking Christmas gifts, and you need to find the perfect gift for Harry, this year."

Charlie agreed with him on that. "I remember when you bought Fleur that perfume, and I swear it smelled worse than stink weeds."

Bill clapped a hand to his head. "What have I done to deserve the two of you?"

Charlie put him in a headlock. "Born to the wrong family I guess big brother. But you would be sad to see us go."

Though he was right, at that moment, Bill was trying to remind himself why. He did want to find something special for Harry, but not because he wanted to woo him, but because of all they had been through. Harry was now his apprentice, and that was a special bond, which required a special gift for him. He was reminded of the books, both the translations and the book on his talks with the dragon, Harry was to have published. Though his brothers thought he should pick jewelry, when they saw his idea on a gift, they agreed he did okay for once.

Charlie added just when Bill thought they had laid off for a bit. "Besides I think the only jewelry Harry will wear, is an engagement ring."

* * *

Harry was accompanied by George, and wondered if he was coming for protection, or what. He was surprised he only had George, the red heads tended to be quite protective of him, more so of late. He had enjoyed the freedom of China, not that they had gone out much, but at least he had no worries when he was there. Here he knew there were so many people he could run into, and though no worry about forced back, he still didn't want to see. Remus had reminded him he could shop through mail order, he didn't need to come to town, but Harry had wanted to. He was not going to be forced into hiding, he was an adult, and he'd enjoy his time back in the UK. He was excited about Prague though, perhaps not as foreign as China, but he was ready to get into a new project again.

He and George were looking for something for both Bill and Charlie, George kept trying to give him suggestions on Bill's gift. He pointed out he knew his older brother better then Harry did, but while true, Harry was not about to listen. He hadn't forgot all of the talk earlier of course.

Harry had chosen a gift for Charlie but was looking for Bill. "I have to find something good for him."

George agreed. "You want to impress him."

Harry groaned. "Your brother was kind enough to take me on as an apprentice and get me out of here."

A voice came from behind him. "Well I am glad to see my son has brought you back in one piece. We were worried."

George turned to look at his mother. "Worried? Hilarious, you were not worried about him, when he was sent back to his abusive relatives."

Molly ignored her son and looked at Harry. "Arthur and I have missed you so much. We'd love if you'd come spend Christmas at the Burrow."

Harry thought about the Burrow, once one of his favorite places in the world, beyond the school. He still had good memories there, of the twins mainly, and he knew he always would. He was reminded he no longer needed the place, or the family, as odd as it may be he had his own. He had Remus, and the twins, and of course people like the Tonks. He even seemed to have the Malfoys, who had helped, and who he was spending Christmas eve with at the manor. He just thought it was another sign Remus and Severus were dating.

George put a hand on his brother. He and Fred had a falling out, when they dropped out of school, long before the Harry issue. George knew Harry had been badly hurt when he realized the family had not actually cared about him. Molly must think he had a short memory.

Molly was oblivious to her son. "I am cooking up a storm, I am sure you haven't a good home cooked meal in months. You could come stay."

Harry pulled away from the woman. "I think I'd prefer to allow Kreacher to cook for me thanks."

George agreed with him on that. "He might not be the best cook, but we at least know he would not slip any potions into your food."

Molly shot a nasty look at her son. "I don't know what my sons have been feeding you, but you know how much we care about you."

Harry was reminded of the countless letters he received but he had burned. "How much you care about the pay checks that come in? Yes."

Molly looked hurt, though both Harry and George knew it was an act. "Albus helped us as a friend. Our care for you had nothing to do with it."

Harry pressed past her to buy the gift for Charlie, and one for Fred. "You can tell your 'friend' that I have no intention of returning to his care."

The pure anger was heard in his voice, and even George was taken a bit back, he never heard Harry like that. As he accompanied his little brother from the store, he was happy to hear it, Harry finally seemed to have a backbone. Harry's mood was soured though, but George reminded him of the gift he needed for Bill, and that they were meeting Oliver for lunch as well.

Harry shook all thoughts of Molly from his head and agreed. "I am not about to allow that woman to ruin my day."

Oliver it seemed was early. "I hardly recognize our former seeker, and not simply because he no longer has glasses."

George smiled when Harry hugged Oliver. "Maybe you can help me, I am trying to help this fool find the proper gift for my brother."

Harry was relieved, Oliver seemed more reasonable, he laid off Harry about Bill. George just thought it had to do with Oliver not seeing them together, and was sure when he did, he'd be on their side in all of this. Oliver had some faults, like being blinded by his desire to win to the point of obsession and his long drawn out talks, but was not blind. Well Katie might disagree, she practically had to run naked in front of him, to get his attention so he'd see she was interested in him. The problem with Harry and Bill, they were both too oblivious, and not willing to act on it.

Oliver was not so oblivious and mentioned to George when Harry was out of ear shot. "Count Katie and I in on whatever your plan is for them."


	15. holiday celebrations

**remember to review.**

Christmas break from school finally arrived, and Remus was happy for it, a chance to be away full time. It was not all about his cub, even when only at school for classes and office hours, Albus was bad. Remus was reminded he was stuck with the man as long as he taught, but he hoped once Harry was done school and Albus had nothing to gain, he'd back off. Albus could only have access to Harry and his money, while he was in school, and if he did not return before June Albus would have none. The man was convinced he would show Harry he was meant to come back, that if he finished his apprenticeship, he could be free soon. Harry was not about to come back, even if he didn't know the man was a manipulative bastard, after his money. He was loving his work, not just the bond he had with Sang-li, but all of the travel and adventure. He also knew there was no opening in quidditch until he got back from it, well not for the United, and he wanted to play for it.

On Christmas day it would just be Harry and Remus, as well as the twins and their girlfriends, Bill and Charlie. But to his surprise he had been invited to Malfoy manor the night before, and not entirely for Remus. Andromeda was spending Christmas with her sister for once.

Harry looked at Remus as they approached the manor. "Does this feel strange to you?"

Remus laughed and put Harry in a headlock. "They won't hex you or throw you in the dungeons."

Harry raised an eyebrow at him. "What were you saying about you and Severus not being an item over there?"

Remus had a slight blush to his cheeks. "I believe it was you who got us invited. The women are both your Aunts, thanks to Sirius."

Harry snorted. "Andromeda would have seen me on Boxing day, and Narcissa I have met once. And if not true, why are you blushing?"

Remus smirked. "Perhaps I will tell Draco to show you the dungeons after all. Or let it slip to Narcissa, about your little crush on Bill."

Harry shut his mouth over that, but Remus knew the subject was not dropped, any more than the Bill one. Remus was not one to push, he left that to Charlie and the twins, as he wanted his godson to make his own choice in the matter. He could admit Harry was not too far off, he and Severus perhaps had been spending a lot more time together, as of late. He once said it was as friends, and likely still was, but it was slowly becoming more. The last thing he needed was Harry saying those things inside, he'd set Narcissa off, and she would be the worst. He didn't mention that part to Harry, he might think it was fair play, considering all the talk about Bill.

Harry may have felt extremely odd, but he was happy when he got inside, and saw the Tonks. He had only had a chance to really know Tonks, not her parents, but he hoped to. He was reminded Andromeda was Sirius' favorite cousin, and he was told Tonks took after her dad.

Andromeda smiled when she saw Harry. "You must be enjoying having no glasses. Severus assures me your eyes recovered at a normal rate."

Harry kissed her on the cheek, he had not seen her since the day after he had the procedure. "It is amazing. Thanks for helping set it up."

Ted, or a man who he assumed was Ted as he never met him, chuckled. "Oh Andromeda was happy to help, especially sticking it to Albus."

Tonks saw his surprise. "You knew my mother was never in the order in either war. She and the old coot never got along."

Narcissa came over to them. "I am happy you accepted the invitation. I know how much you mean to both my sister, and to Remus."

Harry turned his attention to the Malfoys. "I'm happy to have been invited."

The Malfoys always had huge parties, when Lucius was a spy, full of people they didn't care about. They were planning one for New Year's, but with friends and loved ones, and Harry was invited to attend it as well. This year Christmas was just the family, well and Harry and Remus, as well as tonight to Harry's surprise, Moody. The Tonks would stay tomorrow, while Harry and Remus took off as did Moody. Harry joked Remus should invite Severus, since he had done it to them, but Severus opted to remain here.

Harry found Pansy was there too, reminded she and Draco were dating, or last he heard. It was confirmed, though she would be going home tonight, to spend the holiday with her dad and brothers. Harry actually didn't mind seeing them, it was a way to hear about school.

Draco smirked. "The prat Ron is really missing you."

Harry snorted. "Maybe for the pay check he got."

Pansy explained what her boyfriend had meant. "It seems even the others in his house can't stand him. Likely you saved him from hexes before."

Severus agreed. "I have given a number of detentions to even lions, for pranking the little brat. I believe only Hermione and his sister are close."

Remus shared a smile with the man. "You should thank him, last I recall, you were always happy for a reason to take points from Gryffindor."

Draco whispered to Harry. "I bet you those two will be an item before the summer time."

Harry watched the two of them together, and he couldn't agree more, more than before he had come here. He was happy to see them together, and spend time with Tonks and her parents, and even get a chance to know the Malfoys better. He was reminded Draco and his mum were family, as much as Tonks and hers were that is, just it felt odd with the history. Remus had worried about inviting him, he promised Harry a quiet Christmas at the manor in Wales, but Harry had been happy to accept. He would still get the Christmas he wanted, tomorrow. He knew the twins had gone to spend Christmas eve with the families of their girlfriends, and Bill and Charlie had planned to remain at the manor. They had been invited to both, and an invitation had come from the Burrow, but they remained. The invitation from the Burrow no one even took a second look at.

Draco turned to Harry before dinner. "Your godfather asked me to give you a tour, I believe something to do with the dungeons."

* * *

Though Harry was fine with going to the Malfoys, he was happy to be home the next morning. Bill and Charlie it turned out had not been home, but before anyone asked, they had not gone to the Burrow either. They had been invited by some old friends, and had gone out for dinner, not to be alone. The twins' girlfriends had opted not to come that morning, they'd see them before they left especially on New Year's, so it was just the red heads and Remus. Harry thought of what he was told, of spending his first Christmas here, and for a moment he felt sorrow. He wished his parents, and Siri were here, but he knew they were with him. And he had his brothers, and Remus, his family even if not in blood.

The Christmas tree down in the den was full of gifts in the morning. The elves had been told to send any gifts back, which might come from the Burrow, or from Albus as well. They knew they would come, and no one wanted to be reminded of the others, today.

Harry had gifts from Luna and Neville, and others like Oliver but he was touched by the one from Remus. "Thank you."

Remus showed him how it acted. "So Christmas of the past will always be with you. We can add one from today."

Harry was amazed when he realized the beautiful crystal ornament was like a pensieve. "This is amazing."

Remus explained. "I went to Potter manor, a few months ago. The Potters usually spent Christmas there, and I found it."

Many of the decorations had come from there as well, but this one he knew was far more special, and Remus added to it. James and Lily spent the last Christmas here, as his parents had died, and James had not wanted to return to Potter manor. The pain and memories were far too fresh, and this place had special memories. The family had come nearly every Christmas, just after the holiday, and Remus had come as a teen. The Potters had several houses, but William and Catherine had lived at Potter manor, full time after their London house burned.

Remus showed that it acted a bit like a photo album in an ornament, but memories stored. There were pictures, even when James was little, and there were the marauders at Christmas. There were pictures of his grandparents who he never knew, they both died before he was born.

Charlie elbowed Bill. "I think he could use something to cheer him up, and the twins and I have already gone."

Bill looked a bit nervous suddenly as he looked at his gift. "Maybe I should have got him a book or something."

Fred shook his head. "You can't be getting cold feet, it is not like you got him jewelry like we tried to get you to do."

Bill finally handed Harry his gift. "I hope you like. I wanted something special, for my new apprentice."

Harry handed him his own. "I was thinking the same thing."

Harry opened his, thinking it was a book from the shape, and it was in a way. It was beautiful though, a journal which he realized was made from scales instead of leather, and he thought dragon. Bill assured him no dragon had been killed, it came from skin shed at one point, and it had special qualities to it. It was nearly impenetrable, safer than any lock spell on a diary, as was the clasp. It looked extremely beautiful, like a wound dragon, Harry realizing the part which held the two covers together, was the tail. He touched the dragon on the head, and the tail slowly separated from the back cover, and wound around the dragon, to allow Harry to open the journal. He was told it would continue to add new pages, and after the book Harry wrote with his talks with Sang-li, Bill thought it was perfect. From the smile on Harry, he more than agreed.

Bill turned to his own gift, opening it, and was even more surprised by his own. His was a mix of sentiment, and laughter. There were a pair of earplugs which was of course part of the ongoing joke about Charlie. But it seemed he was the one to get jewelry, well in a sense.

Bill fingered the leather bracelet, well actually it was more a cuff. "Harry?"

Harry smiled. "Well if you are going to keep a baby leash spell on me, you will need something to attach it to."

Bill laughed when he thought of the threat, and he looked at the piece. "I love it, thank you."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Is there a reason he was threatening you with a baby leash spell?"

Fred smirked. "He didn't tell you about the incident with a man eating dragon."

Remus turned to look at him, and Harry shot his brother a nasty look, for telling him. He told Remus all about the dragon, but somehow left out the part about it being man eating, or when he rescued Charlie from it. Remus didn't look happy, he was not surprised what Harry had done, but scared he'd be hurt. Harry assured his godfather he was not about to do it again.

Bill put on the cuff, assuring Harry he liked it a lot, it was not some fancy jewelry. He actually used to have one, much simpler as it was plain leather, but it got wrecked, by his prat of a little brother. This one was similar, but had an ivory and ebony yin yang symbol on it.

Remus came to Harry's side later when the others had gone for their cloaks, they were going to go out for a sleigh ride. "Harry?"

Harry was holding a letter in his hands. It had been on his mind for a long time. "It came from Arthur when I was in China."

Remus squeezed his hand. "If you want to open it, I will be with you."

Harry put the letter back in his pocket. "Perhaps later."

Today was Christmas, his first with his family, and he didn't want anything to ruin it. The others came down, and they headed out for the sleigh, there were stables but no horses any more, but the sleigh was pulled by magic. Harry had never been much for horses, but he could see having some here, one day. The letter went forgotten for now, as he spent the day on a sleigh ride, and later skating on the frozen pond, with the others. They had a big Christmas dinner, and the mood was happy, just as Harry wanted.

Bill had seen Harry and Remus with the letter and told Remus. "He burned all the others from home, I hadn't realized he still hadn't opened it."


	16. New Year's

**remember to review.**

Remus found his godson a few days after Christmas, curled up in the den, which had become a bit of his haven. The others had gone into town, and Harry was to join them later, but he opted to stay home now. Remus had a feeling why, and remained with him, he was to meet Severus later. He sure enough found Harry with the letter, sitting unopened in his lap. Remus was as confused as the red heads, why Harry kept it, when he had burned all the others. He knew Harry felt close to the family, and once believed the couple loved him as a son, but he now seemed to know it wasn't true. But he held on to the letter, he not only didn't destroy it, but he kept it all of this time.

Harry knew he was there, and he was not surprised, or when he came and sat down. He hoped he would, in reality he had no idea why he kept the letter, or what he was hoping it would mean or say for that matter. He had been having trouble, trying to open it, or burn it.

Remus squeezed his hand. "Harry? Can I ask why you kept this?"

Harry wished he had an answer. "I don't know. I just saw it, and I couldn't…."

Remus looked down at it. "I would have thought, if any, you may have kept one from Molly. She was the only mother figure you have had."

Harry shook his head. "The very reason I never want to see her again. She hurt me worse than all of them combined."

Remus held Harry. "I understand, I promise."

Harry had other men, who filled the role of his dad besides Arthur, Remus and Sirius when alive. But there had only been one woman, well before now when Andromeda was in his life, who came close to being a mum. He knew she wasn't his, but when she hugged him, and worried about him, and sent him sweaters, he felt like she was. To learn she had taken money to do it, that she had never cared about him, was a worse blow than any of the others for him. He had relied on her, and the knowledge she didn't care at all, was a deep blow.

Harry looked at the letter, and could admit, he wanted some hope. Bill had told him his dad often disagreed with their mother, and was the one who always told them about honor. Somehow Harry clung to the hope, maybe the man cared, it was not all lies.

Harry admitted that to Remus and added. "If I open this, and….."

Remus finished for him. "He proves you wrong, you won't have that hope anymore?"

Harry looked away. "I know it's foolish. I know I have you, and I don't need him, but there is this part of me who wants to believe."

Remus hugged him. "If you are not ready, I won't push, but this will bother you until you open it, or burn it."

Harry knew he was right, and part of him wanted to walk over to the fire, and burn it. Even if the man told him he cared, it could just be lies like Molly, he tried to tell himself. But somehow he knew it wasn't, for some reason he trusted whatever the words were, they'd be the truth. But that scared him more, he liked having some small hope in his heart. But he knew he needed to do this, sooner the better, and finally did.

Harry

I don't even know if you will read this, but I hope perhaps you will. I write it perhaps more for myself, to relieve my conscience, then anything. I can't deny I had a part in this, that my wife and I were following directions, when we took you in. But like the twins, and now Bill and Charlie, all who had no part in it, I have come to care about you. I look on in pride, at the young man I saw in the final battle, and the courage you have shown, as I know your dad would have. You have done them all proud, myself as well. I wish I had spoken to you before, that I had not been silent in front of my wife and children, I regret it. When you are married to a woman like Molly for thirty years, you learn to keep your tongue at times, to keep the peace in the home. You pick your battles.

I do not regret my choices, it helped allow my children to go to school, and let me get to know a fine young man. I am happy my sons have taken you though, and I hope where ever your path leads, you find happiness. Merlin knows you deserve it. Perhaps one day, you may finally tell me the real use of a rubber duck, I never did find out.

Arthur

Harry looked down at the letter, and he wasn't sure how he felt, but he could admit he had some tears. He knew Arthur would be honest, the man didn't deny he was paid by Albus, more than Molly ever would. But he admitted he cared about Harry, and the memory of his first time at their home, when Arthur asked him about the ducks, came flooding back to him. He had remembered that, such a minimal talk and one of hundreds, but his first with the man. It was the first time he was in a place he thought he was able to consider home.

Remus read with him, and he felt some gratitude for Arthur, and writing this. He had seen the man, many accused him of being whipped, and in ways he was. Remus was relieved, that Arthur could show at least some care.

Remus kissed his head. "He does care about you in his own way. He is a good man."

Harry nodded, and though he almost burned the letter, he put it back in his pocket. "I know."

Remus made him stand. "Go and join the others in town, and cheer up. I think you could use a good laugh now."

Harry more than agreed, and knowing where the others planned to be, headed out. Maybe one day he'd see Arthur again, and answer his question, one day perhaps. He could understand the man, wanting to help his family, even if he should have had fewer kids. He could also understand wanting to keep peace in the house with his wife. Harry felt slightly better for reading, but he needed to meet the others, and see he still had them.

He found Fred in town who didn't even have to ask, and tried to make Harry smile. "I was thinking of a prank for our favorite prat."

* * *

New Year's eve they were having a bit of a celebration, it was the last occasion, before they left for Prague. They would be leaving in two days' time, and though Harry had been enjoying his time with his godfather, he'd be happy to go again. Prague was not as exotic and exciting perhaps, and there was little chance of dragons though Charlie was coming, but he was excited. There were always magical creatures in the area, and most treasures had some guardians, one of the reasons Charlie was coming.

The Malfoys had invited them to a party, but this time Harry and the others opted out. Harry and Remus were going for dinner, but then Harry would be joining his friends, planning on going to muggle London for the parties there.

Harry left Malfoy manor alone, Remus staying, and was to meet them at the Cauldron. It was not who he ran into. "No."

Molly looked his way as she was coming through. "Harry, I am so happy to see you. Perhaps since my sons aren't here, we can talk."

Arthur put a hand on his wife. "I think we should let it rest Molly."

Harry didn't miss the nasty look the woman shot her husband. "I am supposed to be meeting your sons and friends, excuse me."

Molly put a hand on him to stop him. "We're having a small party at the Burrow, you know you are all welcome. I'd like to see you all."

Harry had to wonder who was on the guest list, and assumed along with the other red heads, the headmaster would be as well. From the look on Arthur, he had guessed right. He was not surprised by Arthur's reaction, even if he had never read the note, it was the reason he had held out hope for the man, and kept the note. The man would not speak up too much, but he had showed his support to Harry, in his own way.

Harry was rescued by the arrival of his two partners, as well as the twins. The twins' girlfriends were with them, but the others would be meeting them in muggle London, down by the water front they had agreed.

Bill looked at his mother. "Get your hands off of him, I believe he has made it clear he wants to have no contact with you."

Molly looked at her eldest son. "I don't know what lies you continue to fill him with, but Harry knows how much we care about him."

"I do indeed." Harry said with a sneer, as much as a pay check, he thought.

Arthur went to steer his wife away. "The others will be waiting for us at the house."

Harry said to him before he left. "Perhaps I will write and tell you about the duck."

Arthur turned back, and realized Harry had actually read his note he sent. "I'd like that."

His brothers had to wonder, but they too assumed it had something to do with the letter. They had a feeling, the day the rest of them went into town, Harry had opened it. None of them pressed to know what it meant, but were happy if it did Harry some good, which it seemed it did. His brothers weren't really surprised, most of their problems were with their mother, their dad had been more supportive of them.

They headed into the muggle sector, where Oliver and Katie, Neville and Luna, and even Lee waited for them. They had all had dinner, so they enjoyed the big muggle celebration along the Thames. Harry had grown up in the muggle world, but never really celebrated here before.

Fred whispered to his twin when the clock count down was coming close. "What do you think?"

George shook his head. "Those two fools are so adamant nothing is going on, there is no way."

Charlie was not certain. "They will be the only ones, well except Lee, without someone to kiss. They may just do it by tradition."

It was not the kind of kiss they were hoping for, but they'd take it, it was a start. They were not holding their breath, they knew Bill was worried about pushing his apprentice, but soon the count—down had started all around them. Oblivious to the talk of his brothers and friends, Bill was looking at Harry and could admit he was thinking about it. Oliver decided at the stroke of midnight before he kissed Katie, he would give Bill a literal nudge in the right direction. He was always less subtle then even the twins, and he 'accidentally' bumped into Harry, sending him into Bill's arms. Bill helped straighten Harry out, and they stood there extremely close.

Bill wasn't thinking as he kissed Harry, not much of one, but a kiss. "Happy New Years Harry."


	17. Prague awaits

**remember to review.**

Harry was confused, it was a few days since New Year's eve, and the kiss. Neither he or Bill brought it up, spoke about it, or what it meant. Harry was confused, Bill was his master, and the older brother of the twins. He was reminded the twins kept telling him that their older brother was attracted to him. He had thought they were wrong, that Bill saw him like a brother, or just as a friend. But then there was the kiss. He was reminded Oliver bumped into him, and they were so close, it was likely just that. He was sure Bill had been lost in the moment, it was the stroke of midnight, and everyone around them was kissing. If it was more than that, he was sure Bill would have talked to him, but he hadn't. Harry knew he had been right, Bill could not be interested in him, and he should not have allowed the twins to get his hopes up.

As they were leaving for Prague, Charlie had direct orders, not to come back without seeing those two together. They had thought when the two kissed, it would kick start something, but it hadn't. Those two were complete fools, they didn't seem to understand what the other felt.

Remus came into the den the morning his godson was to leave. "Done?"

Harry nodded and went to attach the letter to Hedwig. "I'm happy I did it."

Remus kissed him on the head. "I am so proud of you, you're an amazing kid. I have a feeling it will mean a lot to Arthur."

Harry hugged him. "His letter meant a lot to me, and I think it is the least I owe him."

George had come into the room. "You don't owe my parents anything"

Harry turned to him. "I know both your parents were following orders, but I believe your dad. He took the time to write to me."

He had not told his brothers what the note said, only Remus, but they heard his comment about the duck. George supported Harry writing, if he truly wanted to, it was simply the fact Harry said he owed it to the man. Harry didn't owe the man anything, he had lied to Harry, and even to his kids. He may have had better motives than his wife, and showed some honor now, but Harry should not feel he owed him at all.

Bill and Charlie arrived, they were all having a small breakfast, before they took off. Prague was definitely not as far as China, and they were taking a portkey this time, from Heathrow. Only Remus and the twins were seeing them off at the terminal, but others were there now.

Oliver had come and looked at Bill. "So did my little nudge do some good the other night?"

Bill smirked at him. "How did I know that was no accident?"

Charlie looked at Oliver. "No the sap kissed him, and refuses to even talk about it now."

Bill turned on his brother. "He is my apprentice, and it was a mistake. I won't make Harry feel pressured to be with me. He never mentioned it."

George was exasperated. "Harry is nervous, he has never dated, of course he wouldn't mention it. It isn't pressure, he likes you, it is obvious."

Bill went to greet the Tonks who were coming in. "At least we are leaving the two of you behind."

Charlie got a look from the twins, reminding him it was up to him now. The twins quite had their heart set on Harry being their little brother for real. It was either Bill or Charlie, and when Charlie pointed out he was not gay, the twins told him then he better work harder. The old team, and Tonks family joined them for breakfast, wanting to see them off properly this time. Severus had even come, and Harry was the one with his own looks, sure Remus would admit soon they were involved with each other.

It seemed the happiness of the day was not to continue, well Harry wouldn't know that. Tonks had made sure that his leaving would not go interrupted, and though he didn't see them, Remus and the twins were not the only ones there.

Harry hugged Remus. "I will see you in a few months, and I promise to keep up my emails."

Remus returned the hug. "Just have a good time, and don't get eaten on me. But you know how much I enjoy your emails."

Harry looked around. "I am surprised I managed to make I a month back home, and not run into him."

Fred smiled. He knew what Tonks did, not only today, but the rest of the trip. "A Christmas miracle I guess."

When Harry was gone Remus looked over to where no surprise the man in question was. "Ah I see you couldn't resist."

Albus was irate. He was in a trap which made him look wrapped for shipping. "You can't keep me away from him forever."

Remus smirked. "He is gone, and won't be back till summer, and you won't be able to control him then."

George walked past him. "Better be careful, the stickers are for the Arctic Circle. I hear it is pretty cold up there now."

The man had been trying to get near Harry all break. He had found everything from when he tried to use his office floo, he found himself literally trapped in his office for a week, to being arrested by the muggle police for j-walking. It should have been a ticket, but all the crazy things he had been saying, they thought he was drunk, and he ended up in prison overnight. They hadn't told any of this to Harry, the run ins with the red heads had been enough for him, he didn't need the rest ruined by the old coot.

Remus was reminded he had to return to school. "I love teaching, I really do, but the man is going to make me consider early retirement."

* * *

Once again they had no idea what to expect, housing wise. Bill had them less worried, this time the bank had more time to prepare, when they sent them. They would be home in the summer for a few weeks, for Harry's birthday, but it didn't mean the assignment would be over. They'd be entitled to some time off, and would make sure to be back in the UK for his eighteenth. Bill and Charlie were both older, they had got used to spending their birthdays away, but Harry not. They had been in China for Bill's, and though he didn't know it at the time, it was the weekend they had taken Harry to Beijing, one of the reasons for it. Charlie's they were back in the UK for, and he did have Bill and the twins, as they had celebrated at the manor. His apprenticeship would end on his nineteenth birthday, but Harry was already considering so many possibilities for work, though quidditch was his top choice. He was reminded Oliver told him their seeker would retire then.

They arrived in Prague, at the international terminal, Harry excited to go and happy he had no run ins with Albus. They were met by one of the locals, their team from the bank would not actually arrive for a few weeks. The three of them would work with the locals for now, setting it up.

Harry looked around the beautiful city when they took the Czech version of the Knight bus, and got off. "This is amazing."

Bill smiled. "Perhaps not as exotic and distant as China, but still a change from back home."

Charlie agreed with him. "Reminds me more of Romania, well when we came out of the mountains into town for some fun."

The man who met them directed them to what looked like a theater. "This is where you will be staying."

Harry looked at the man like he was crazy. "Seriously?"

The man motioned to the top floors. "You will find your apartment up on the top floors."

They were left to settle in; they would be meeting the locals in two days' time. The building was in fact the national theater, an amazingly beautiful opera house which took all their breaths away. They followed his directions, and up at the very top of the theater, in what they realized was where at one point some of the theater storage was, their apartment was located. They could get onto the catwalks for above the stage, or even an observation point only reachable by wizards, with the dome. There were two way mirrors, looking out onto the theater, well the catwalks, but if you looked down, you could see the stage. The room was still full of old sets and props, their furniture even looked as if it had been used in plays, from the two sofas and arm chairs, to the old marble table. There was a small make shift kitchen to one side. There were old statues, props, trunks full of costumes and more. There was even a note, a spell to use, which they could allow the music from down below to come up.

They were surprised when they found only two bedrooms, told there would be enough for all of them. One was much smaller; it looked like it was a dumping ground for statues or something, with an odd chaise like bed in the center.

Bill shrugged. "Well I guess I will have to put up with my brother's snoring. You can have this room, and we will take the other."

Charlie looked hurt. "My snoring is not that bad. You survived China, not to mention sharing a room when we were kids."

Harry snorted. "Why do you think we chose the rooms on the other side of the house in China? I don't know how Bill slept as a child."

Charlie shook his head. "You two are made for each other. Stuck with you two love sick puppies, maybe I should take this room."

Bill saw Harry blush and turn an uncomfortable shade of red. "I remembered the ear plugs, I am sure we can survive."

Harry watched them go, and settled into the little room, a small bathroom off to the side. The bathroom was the only thing normal about this place, with a small tub as well as a shower this time. Harry found a small wardrobe among the statues, and put his clothes away, and used a base of a statue for his desk for his computer. He took out his camera, and as last time he started snapping photos, to send back home.

They had the rest of the day, and the next, to settle in before they began work. It seemed some of the Czech crown jewels, the rulers of the country had for centuries been wizards, had gone missing. There were fakes, not even the muggles realized as they had proper jewels, here.

They decided to do the zoo that day, it was lunchtime in Prague. Harry laughed. "Pandas our first day in China and a zoo here?"

Bill shrugged. "Heard it was a good one, and here we will be seeing a number of the historical sites with work."

Charlie motioned when they got to the zoo to a small gift shop. "Luna loved her panda from China, I am sure she would like another."

The zoo may not have seemed as exciting as the panda sanctuary, they had zoos back home, but it was quite amazing. They made it to a number of the feedings, including the big cats, and had a close encounter with some giraffes. Harry couldn't contain his laughter when Bill went running, when they were in the bat house, and one swooped at his head. Unlike many tourists, they had a translation spell, so they could understand the Czech speaking guides. They ended up spending the entire afternoon there, and after a last feeding, realized they were hungry. Harry bought a book about the zoo for Luna, and they headed back to the city. They had dinner at this old monastic brewery and pub.

Bill chucked a napkin at Harry, who had joined in with Charlie on his laughter over the bat incident. "Traitor."


	18. crown jewels

**remember to review.**

This assignment was not as straight forward, and likely a longer one, and not simply because they were the starters. Here it was not simple curse breaking, though they were told some of the pieces had curses on them. They needed to find the crown jewels, the real ones. The ones known were real, in they were very precious jewels worth a lot of money, but they were replicas. The true jewels, ones endowed with the magic of the kingdom, had been stolen centuries before. They were said to have been hidden here in Prague, by rivals of the royal family. Harry was a bit disappointed there was no dragon this time, but Charlie laughed, and reminded Harry that was his part of the job. Harry was here to learn about Bill's work, the treasure hunting and curse breaking part of the job. He hadn't done much in China, and Harry didn't need reminding, he was actually quite keen on it. At eleven he thought Charlie's job sounded the coolest, but as he got older, that shifted to Bill.

In the morning they started the job, they went and had breakfast at one of the small cafes. They had spent the day before attending a show at their new home, and had gone to a museum in the day time. All three of them were anxious for work to get started.

Harry was surprised when he heard over breakfast where they were going. "I thought they were fakes?"

Bill nodded. "But they are so identical, that the muggles don't realize they are fakes at all."

Charlie agreed. "We will be allowed a chance to examine them. There is a chance we can use spells, or at least see details to find the real ones."

Harry was surprised to hear that. "They aren't worried that we will steal something?"

Bill laughed. "Have you suddenly decided to become a kleptomaniac or something? If you are, warn me now please."

Charlie pointed out. "Besides I am sure you have plenty of jewels in your many vaults back home."

Harry smirked. "But I doubt a crown."

He reminded them, he had been named the dragon prince, on their last trip. They both groaned, and he had to duck, when they chucked napkins at him. They made a comment, he better not gain some new title here, he may be too big headed for a crown to fit anyways. It was a joke, they knew he was kidding, and it was impossible. Harry had three titles, he was one of the richest wizards out there, but he was completely humble. He could have bought them first class accommodation, but he was quite happy living in the theater, and off the bank job allowance.

They took him to the Prague castle complex later that morning. The cathedral that was the heart of the complex, where the crown jewels were located, was to muggles under repair right now. Harry cast an eye in their direction, as they slipped into the cathedral.

Harry looked around. "It seems a bit odd we are the only ones here."

Bill reminded him. "We will likely remain so until we locate the possible spot of the jewels. We will need the team then to help with it all."

Charlie smirked. "They let us do all of the work, and then swoop in and take the credit."

Harry reminded him. "We were the ones who came three quarters of the way through China, and took much of the credit there."

Bill agreed but added. "But they may still have been there, and some of the workers killed, if you hadn't come."

Charlie shuddered for a moment at the memory. "I guess I should be grateful, never came so close to being barbeque as I was back then."

Harry wondered if Charlie would be bored this time, there was no pending threats, not that they knew of. Charlie reminded him they hadn't known there would be a dragon in China, they had guessed, but not to what extent. Most treasures had something guarding it, and eventually he would be needed, and he was enjoying the adventure of it all anyways. He had never considered curse breaking like his brother, it had always been dragons or quidditch for him, when he was back in school. But he could definitely see the appeal of this kind of work now.

They were led not to where the jewels were usually kept, but a side room, where there was tons of security. It wasn't like they would try and take them, and the security was wizard and they knew the jewels were fake, but still. Even if fake for wizards, they were still expensive jewels.

Harry's eyes went to the crown for a moment. "I'm not sure, that looks too heavy for me."

Charlie motioned to the guards. "You may want to keep your jokes until later."

Bill motioned them to each take a piece of the three major crown jewels. "We need a full diagram."

Harry took the crown. "It seems only right."

Charlie smirked as he took the scepter. "If I was a beater like the twins, I must use this for practice."

There was a spell, which allowed them to draw pictures of every inch of the item, in the most minute detail. It took a few hours, as they had to use their wands, and get into the areas, and work with the magic sketchpad to enhance certain areas when needed. When they were done, they had three notebooks, full of complete almost photographic pictures of the three pieces. Bill had used a charm to see if there were any tracking spells, or other magic on them, which might link them to the other jewels. They were not too surprised when they came up empty handed.

One of the guards called as they were leaving. "Good thing you did not cry on the crown. Muggles say it is cursed, any who do, die in a year."

* * *

Bill was restless, they had gone for dinner early, and had come back to the flat. It was unusual, definitely different than any apartment he had in the past with work, but he could admit he liked it. His favorites had always been the unusual ones, the ones that felt like you were actually in a foreign country, not some cookie cutter. Well he could have done without sleeping in hammocks, and now without sharing a room with his brother, but still. At least their room felt more like a bedroom, he felt a bit bad for Harry, in his storage room bedroom.

He went into the sitting room and was not really surprised to find Harry there. Harry had disappeared into his room right after dinner, to no surprise, he usually did to go email his godfather about the day.

Bill noticed Harry was going over something. "What are you looking at?"

Harry looked up and showed him the sketch pad. "The crown from this morning."

Bill winced. "Here I thought we were just joking about your need for a crown."

Harry laughed. "If I was going to pick a crown, it wouldn't be one cursed, to kill any usurper who tries to put it on."

Bill shook his head. "It is the wizarding curses, not muggle lore, we have to worry about. But do I have to worry about you again?"

Harry knew he was talking about his obsession with the dragon before. "No. I just thought one of the symbols on it looked familiar, that's all."

Bill was happy to hear that, he remembered when their time in China was drawing to an end. Harry had been so determined to find a way to free the dragon, he had been barely sleeping or eating, like in some kind of trance. He was happy his apprentice was liking his work, and doing a good job, but he had been worried about Harry. Not the least of which, worry wise, was the werewolf and twins waiting back home. He knew not even being their older brother, would save him from the twins, if Harry didn't come back in one piece from this.

Harry was not sure what it was, but he had seen this little symbol on the crown, and he swore he had seen it somewhere. He was not a major artist, but he made a descent trace of the picture, and planned to send it to Remus. He had no idea why, but it just stuck with him.

Bill was oblivious to that and motioned to the windows. "There seems to be some music tonight, want to come?"

Harry looked out the windows. "It looks like a packed house. I don't think we will find any empty seats to slip into."

Bill motioned him to come. "I don't think we will have any problem, where I am thinking."

Harry stood up and came to follow him. "I am starting to understand where the twins got it from."

Bill laughed and shrugged. "Charlie and I were never as bad as those two thank you."

Harry lifted an eyebrow, but he shrugged, and followed. It was odd to say, considering they were brothers and not parents, but the older two brothers influenced them a lot. Charlie had been the quidditch star, but he had chosen not to go pro, and follow his love of dragons instead. He inspired the twins, who had been sought by a few teams to play beater, even though they didn't finish school. Bill may have always been into banking, but he had a sense of humor and adventure, Harry saw in the twins as well. The twins had not had much chance to travel, but hoped when they married, they would. For now their focus was on the shops, and their relationships.

Bill took Harry out onto the cat walk, above the stage, where the lights and such were. They had been up there in the day, when the theater was empty, but not during a show. Bill took him to an area where they wouldn't be seen, and they sat down.

Harry was amazed when he heard the music from up here. "The windows in our rooms are good, but nothing like this."

Bill was a bit pale around the gills though. "I'm not sure I'd be doing this too often."

Harry was reminded Percy was not the only brother who hadn't played quidditch. "If you're going to hang with me, you need to like heights."

Bill turned to look at him. "I recall you are my apprentice not the other way around. And I think you'd miss me if I left."

Harry blushed to his roots. "I guess."

Both Harry and Bill were a bit red, as they turned their attention back to the music. They could both admit they'd miss each other, not simply as friends, or because they were master/apprentice. As they both listened to the music, the kiss they shared at New Year's was in their mind. Harry wanted to ask Bill about it, but he was so nervous, and was sure it had been an accident.

Bill helped Harry up later when the concert was over, and his hand stayed on Harry a moment longer than needed. They were extremely close, and for a moment Harry was sure Bill was going to kiss him again, and for a moment Bill was.

Charlie appeared. "Oh there you two are…was I interrupting something?"

**An: Harry's Gryffindor heritage will be coming into play soon.**

**Review people, come on review. Show me what 6 hours of my time is worth, and review. You will not get an update for 2 reviews.**


	19. bank requests

**remember to review.**

Charlie was kicking himself, he had a feeling he had indeed interrupted something the night before. He was always told by the twins he had the worst timing. He knew he needed to find a way to open their eyes. Their eyes were closed it seemed except when they were totally alone. But unfortunately with the work and sharing an apartment, that wasn't always possible. He wasn't about to leave the job though which he was enjoying as much as the other two. He wasn't like Bill, and even Percy, the thought of working for the bank would have once bored him to tears. But combining it with his work with dragons, and a hunt with his brother was actually interesting. Like Harry, it likely would only be for a few years though, he couldn't see doing this for the rest of his life.

The first days they spent in the ancient hall of records, trying to come up with some clue. There were wizarding records there, and they found some of the symbols, but they couldn't find any clues. It was a week later when Harry got news from home.

Harry came out as the other two were making breakfast. "I need to go home."

Bill stopped. "Harry, what are you talking about? I know you can break your apprenticeship before June….."

Charlie added when his brother trailed off. "You know your godfather is safe, and Albus is just trying to lure you back."

Harry shook his head. "No it's nothing like that; in fact it is for this assignment."

Bill was even more confused than before. "How does going back to London have to do with this assignment?"

Harry shook his head. "Not London, well a stop at the bank, but then I believe the manor is in Scotland from what Remus told me."

Charlie put a hand on his arm. "Harry you need to explain, you're making little sense here."

Harry showed them a picture. "The symbol I found on the crown which I thought looked familiar for some reason."

Bill nodded. "Okay?"

Harry quickly explained he had sent one of the sketched he made of it, to Remus, with Kreacher a few days ago. He didn't really need a laptop, he could have sent letters with his elves, but he had not used them often. He didn't have a scanner, and the elf was quicker than an owl. There was a chance though the elf could be intercepted, which is why he trusted Kreacher, and not Dobby. He loved Dobby, but the elf had a problem with trusting the wrong people, and having an odd sense of what would protect Harry.

Remus had been surprised by the letter, but it seems he too had recognized the symbol on the crown. He hadn't been certain where, but he had left on the weekend, and had gone to Potter manor.

Bill was surprised. "I know you were joking about needing a crown, but are you trying to tell me you think you may be royalty?"

Harry shrugged. "Descendent of, or maybe from the people who stole the crown, we don't actually know if the symbol was on the original."

Charlie knew he made sense. "So you want to return to England to look at Potter manor? Can't Remus help?"

Harry nodded. "He has done what he can, but the bank won't give him access to information, including the Gryffindor estate."

Bill snapped back to attention at that. "The Gryffindor estate? I thought it was at Potter manor where you found the information?"

Harry fetched his album and pointed at a pendant his mother wore in a picture. "That look familiar at all?"

They looked at it, and realized it looked to be half of the symbol, like it was broken in half. Harry had looked at the photo so many times, but had never really paid attention to the pendant, until the symbol bothered him. Remus confirmed, the pendant he too remembered Lily wearing, and he found it was at Potter manor. Remus had remembered Lily had left a lot of her personal items there; the couple had not taken much, when they went into hiding. Any answers on more may lie in the Gryffindor vaults or manor, but only Harry had access to them.

Bill agreed that it sounded like it would help. "I will send for the permission from the bank for us to go back to the UK."

Harry was grateful for that. "Do you think it will be a problem?"

Bill didn't look worried. "We can always take leave when there is a family issue, besides this is one related to the job we're on."

Charlie smirked. "I am kind of hoping towards your family is linked to the thieves. First a dragon prince, all we need is you a Czech prince."

Harry reminded them the Czech royalty, wizarding, was gone for centuries. It wouldn't come with any power. Besides he already had three titles, he could lord over them without it. He had to duck as they both chucked pillows at his head; Bill's grazing the top of his head narrowly.

Harry laughed and put his hands up in surrender. "Okay okay, I won't make my subjects bow, but where is my breakfast."

* * *

The bank didn't disappoint. Bill sent word before they headed for work, and by the time they came to their apartment after dinner they had permission. The goblins were always willing for family matters, but even more since this was related to work. Harry never thought to be back so quickly to the UK, only gone two weeks, but he was reminded it would be a short trip. And it was not a break, they were going for work. He'd likely get a chance to see Remus but because he could help with what they were doing.

They were to be gone for a week, and other then if at one of his manors, would be staying at the bank again. Remus and Severus were the only ones who were meant to know beyond the bank. Severus knew, in case he had to help cover for Remus, and likely Lucius knew by default.

Harry looked around the bank when they arrived and spotted Griphook. "Griphook."

The little goblin turned to him. "Ah Lord Black, welcome back. The manager is anxious to speak with you, but he is in meetings."

Bill nodded. "We will settle into our rooms in the Gryffindor suite. We are at his call, when he is free."

Harry was a bit surprised when they went down to the rooms. "I would have thought we'd use the Black rooms as last time."

Charlie shrugged and thought it made sense. "Well we are here to find out more about the Gryffindor heritage, can't hurt to look.'

Harry agreed, and found the rooms even deeper than the Black ones; the Potter ones were near the Black. He was not sure what to expect, and reminded they likely hadn't been entered in centuries, and was shocked. They were beautiful nothing like the Black ones; they would be fitting for some member of royalty. They were simple, not over done, but anyone could see the incredible beauty of all of the pieces. This one had three rooms, so for the first time in a few weeks, the brothers had their own room.

After settling in Harry went back to join them in the sitting room. They knew they could have gone out for a bit, the bank would tell them how long the manager would be in meetings, but opted not to. They were not here on vacation and besides they didn't really want to run into others.

Harry was confused when a few hours later, lunch having been brought to them; an odd bell sound was going. "A doorbell?"

Bill motioned him to come. "The manager's way of telling us he is free to speak with us."

Harry quickly followed him from the room. "I hope there are some answers in the vaults."

Charlie reminded him. "There is also Gryffindor manor, which the bank will be able to help you locate and access."

Harry shook his head. "In all the years, and people calling me a half blood, to know that my mother was the heir of Gryffindor."

Bill clapped him on the back. "Half-bloods aren't a bad thing, some give them a bad name, but it must be nice to know your heritage truly."

Harry was really still a half blood. His grandmother was a squib, but if she had married a wizard, he could claim full blood status. But she had married a muggle, and not known she was a squib, before she died. It was her daughter who had been informed by the bank of her Gryffindor blood. As only one with magic could claim it, and Rosamund had known nothing of that world until her daughter was a witch, no one told her. From what the bank knew she had been sent away not as a squib, but likely for protection. There were rumors Voldemort had been looking for the other heirs, wanting to wipe them out knowing they were a threat to him. Rosamund was a squib, but there was a chance which was proven true with Lily, her kids could have magic. There was a good chance Rosamund was sent away for protection, her parents had died under mysterious circumstances the bank told Harry last time. His grandmother was young, but she died of cancer, Harry knew.

The manager was waiting for them, and was surprised to learn about the symbol. He had never seen it with the family vaults, but then again he never entered them as he was not of the family. The only crest he was aware of, was the usual Gryffindor crest.

He handed Harry a list of properties. "These are the homes of Gryffindor. Because of the ring, you can apparate through the wards."

Harry looked at his companions. "Can I bring someone with me?"

The goblin nodded. "There are spells, so the owner can't be forced to bring anyone. If you are willing, they will be able to go through too."

Bill motioned to the vault keys. "Since we are here, I think perhaps looking into the vaults would be first order of business."

The manager agreed. "I will have Griphook see you down, seeing as you are well acquainted with him."

Harry went to follow the goblin and had to wonder as they got into the cart. It had never been a conscious decision, but he did seem to seek him out when he was in the bank. It likely had to do with like his bond with Hagrid, one of the first people he met in their world, or well sort of person. He still shared a talk with Tom every time he passed through the bar as well. Like their rooms, the vault seemed deeper than usual, and for the first time Harry got a glimpse of the dragon down there. He had shivers, it was a horntail, one he knew all too well. Charlie laughed, and reminded him of his friend back in China who was likely bigger. Harry knew he was right, but still was happy they didn't go that way.

Harry was amazed when they came to doors larger than the school doors, all done in solid gold, with the most incredible sculptures carved into it. He was amazed at the life size lion, and he couldn't believe this place existed.

Bill handed him the key. "Stop gawking, we should get inside and see what treasures this may hold."


	20. amazing finds

**review please**

The vault was amazing but Harry suddenly looked sick when he was told how to open it. The key would only actually do so much. There were parts of the vaults even the goblins could not access. They key opened the outer part of the vault, but if one wanted to enter the full vaults, they needed to be a Gryffindor by blood. The key inserted and turned once would open the door, but twice and the mouth of the great lion opened. Harry could have sworn the fangs on the lion were as sharp as a real one. Well he assumed, he had never seen a real lion other than at the zoo as a kid and they had all been asleep. He reminded himself the lion was not even alive no matter the magic.

He took the small dagger he was handed, and pierced his hand just enough for some blood. He tried to give back the dagger but was informed it was his. He put his hand in the lion's mouth after a pause reminding himself it wasn't real.

He quickly stepped back when the lion began to move and it roared. "You heard that right?"

Bill nodded. "They likely could hear it floors above."

The goblin motioned. "You will only be able to take one in with you. If you try to take two at one time, the other will be trapped."

Charlie was pale and backed up from hearing that. "I think I can allow the two of you to have this adventure without me."

Bill lifted an eyebrow at that. "Scared there is a real lion in there or something?"

Charlie smirked. "I'm the one who faced the dragon before your apprentice rescued us. But this is more your area then mine."

Griphook looked at Charlie. "The handlers are having some trouble with Nyx. Perhaps we can put you to use while they are in there."

Told Nyx was the dragon they passed Harry wondered if Charlie regretted his choice. But he was reminded Charlie loved to work with dragons. Charlie actually was happy to help. He had liked the excitement and challenge of working with dragons. He knew when Harry was no longer an apprentice he likely would not continue with the bank or much longer. Even Bill would likely return to a desk job eventually as he'd want to settle down. Charlie just needed to find somewhere with a job that excited him, but the dragon sanctuary in Romania no longer did.

Harry led the way into the vault, and nothing prepared him for what he found. The vault was so low he realized as it seemed to be several stories inside, and they looked like they were standing in the courtyard outside of a palace.

Harry realized it looked familiar to him. "Does this look like some where you know?"

Bill nodded. "The palace back in Prague. I have a feeling we may have to add Prince to the list of your titles."

Harry went up the front steps. "I guess the thieves wouldn't have done this but I don't recall hearing Godric was from Prague."

Bill shook his head. "The crown was stolen long after Godric died. The family connection is somewhere between you and him."

Harry was reminded the castle was centuries old. "I guess we don't know much about the founders or their families."

It was said the three founders other than Slytherin, well their lines, went into hiding. It was possible they had found their way to Prague at one point. Though Voldemort was the first of his line to have gone as evil as he had, there had been rumors of dark magic for centuries. They still had no idea who may be the heirs of the other two families. There was a chance the heirs may be dead, considering Voldemort likely had sought them out. From what the bank told them, Lily and James had thought Voldemort believed James to be the heir of Gryffindor. It was why he had come after James and his son, and would have allowed Lily to escape. He may have been a half blood, but he had thought Lily a muggle born.

They found themselves literally in a palace of sorts, what the one in Prague would have looked like as a royal residence. Bill thought that the family records would likely be in the library. It seemed most of it was an exact replica, so they knew where to go.

Harry looked around him. "I was expecting mounds of gold and such, not a palace."

Bill agreed with him on that. "I assume there are likely some, there were vaults for the family above. But the furnishings alone are a fortune."

Harry found himself in a library and looked at the thousands of books in the room. "How do we find anything in here?"

Bill used a summoning spell and said family records. After a few seconds a heavy book landed in his hands. "I assume this is what we want."

Harry looked and found a family tree in it including his own name. "I think we should take this with us."

Bill more than agreed, and for now they decided not to do any exploration. Bill thought Harry could come down here for years and never see it all. He wondered if anyone in the bank had any idea just what was down here. He thought of the Gryffindor rooms they were staying in and doubted it. If others knew about their fortress, they wouldn't need the charade of the rooms above.

Up above Harry thought of something. "The sword of Gryffindor? It is still in the school."

The manager who was with them again nodded. "It can be retrieved if you choose."

Harry was uncertain. "I don't know if the headmaster is aware I am the heir."

Charlie reminded him of when he pulled it from the hat. "He may have guessed then, and from the way your parents were targeted."

The bank offered to just have it summoned through them with no names attached. They had the right technically even if Harry was not here. The will of Godric stated it was meant to be in the bank unless an heir claimed it. It had been lost for centuries though before Harry drew it. The bank had never pressed for its return until now but was well within its rights to do so. Harry agreed for them to demand it back.

Harry sighed. "He might know anyways but I don't need him even more determined to get me back. I can't wait until this school year is up."

* * *

Harry had been pouring through the book for a day and a half. The bank decided they should stay in town for now as Harry may need access. It seemed there may be more clues here then there were in Prague. Since the bank hadn't sent any team yet other than them there was no one to return to. Harry found himself missing Prague a bit, but perhaps due to the fact he was missing windows. Charlie was kept busy as he was helping with the dragon down below. He was actually working with one of the vets, and Bill wondered if his brother might have found himself a possible future career path. Charlie was a trained human medic but never studied as a vet. Magic vets were definitely more exciting than normal.

Bill finally knew Harry needed a break and planned to give it to him. He found out that Albus had finally given in to the demands for the sword. Harry was summoned up in the morning to verify it was the real one, and then he himself returned it to the vaults.

Bill stopped Harry from going below. "I think the two of us have earned a day off. We haven't taken one since we came back to the UK."

Harry was a bit surprised. "What did you have in mind in the bank?"

Bill pointed at the doors. "I thought you and I might both enjoy some sunshine."

Harry was surprised but smiled a bit. "Fresh air would be nice but I thought we were remaining in the bank while here."

Bill shook his head. "We were meant to be here for a day or two. We are entitled to weekends off I remind you, like back in China."

There were times they had over worked their weekends but were always entitled to some time off every week. They may be doing field work but the bank was still a five day a week job. They also had evenings off if they chose but had been totally focused since coming. Bill had told Charlie what he had planned and invited him to come. Charlie made some excuse not to come, but he too would be enjoying time off.

They didn't have a foreign city to explore but it was a weekend and Bill thought ahead. He had a few special people meeting them for dinner later including Harry's godfather. But that was not until later as it was only lunch time.

Bill decided to take Harry into muggle London so they would have no worries. "Unless you'd prefer not to."

Harry had the twins on his mind but he was reminded they were taking the weekend off. "No, I think that sounds good."

Bill knew Harry was thinking about his godfather and friends. "I am sure we can arrange to see them. I'd like to see the twins as well."

Harry smiled, realizing how well they had come to know each other. "I don't think they'd forgive us if we didn't."

Bill heard his stomach grumbling. "It seems some lunch is likely the first set of business."

They couldn't go to a muggle pub so they ended up at a fish and chip place down along the water. Since they were back home they wanted to go traditional British food. They went grocery shopping and cooked for themselves in Prague so they didn't eat too much foreign food but still. Bill was reminded again even if Harry had grown up in the muggle world he had spent little time out of the house.

Harry was a bit surprised, but due to the rain that started coming down, they went to a matinee movie. Bill had never been to one either, Harry had only seen TV before and it was quite the experience for them. It was actually a double header so they saw two shows.

Harry was laughing when they came out of the theater. "Any plans for us for dinner? I am sure we should check on Charlie."

Bill shook his head. "He is meeting us and the others in the private dining room of the Leaky Cauldron."

Harry was surprised to hear that. "Others?"

Bill laughed. "The twins, your quidditch buddies, and Neville. Your godfather of course. Unfortunately Luna would raise suspicion."

Harry smiled when he realized the man had planned it all. "You know they are going to think we went on a date if they heard what we did."

Bill had an odd smile on his face when he heard that. He had no idea what possessed him, and was fully aware at this point they were just outside the cauldron even if on the muggle side. He reached down and brushed Harry with a kiss, this time not with Oliver pushing Harry into his arms, or Charlie to stop them. He drew back worried Harry would be upset, but they both simply seemed to be blushing.

Before Harry could respond a laugh came from behind. "Seems we have better timing than Charlie, we waited until after you kissed."


	21. school woes

**review please**

Harry had not even had a chance to register what had just happened. He had been thinking about the kiss they shared at New Years' ever since. He had thought it had been nothing more than the stroke of midnight and Oliver. Bill had definitely never mentioned anything since or made any kind of move on him. He knew the twins kept telling him he was a fool but he was sure they were wrong. He had liked the first kiss and he had thought perhaps he'd like another but he was too nervous to act on it. And when Bill had said nothing since he was sure Bill didn't feel the same. He had only ever dated Ginny and Cho, and even if he was straight, neither counted.

Fred and George were grinning like the Cheshire cats. They always told Charlie that he had bad timing. They knew leaving it up to him to get these two together might be a lost cause, but they had no other choice. They were not about to wait a year and a half till the job was over.

Harry blushed when he saw the twins and his godfather behind him. "I…we…."

George clapped him on the back. "Were snogging our big brother out in the open, I know we saw."

Fred agreed. "I must say it took the two of you long enough."

Bill stepped in. "Stop it; you know the two of you aren't too big for me to flush your heads anymore."

Remus really came to his rescue as the twins kept joking with their brother. He hugged Harry. "I am glad to see you."

Harry returned the hug. "I know it has been less than two weeks but it's nice to see you too."

Remus led him into the room and assured Harry he was here for the weekend. They would likely be here for enough week or two at least. It was not the adventure of being in Prague but for now the research was here. Charlie was going to keep busy with the dragon and Bill would help Harry where he could. If he was not much help he would also do the kind of desk work he had done before. The book may lead them to the treasure in Prague but the treasure in the vaults was already claimed and the bank had no say in. Bill was helping to catalog some of it though. There had been times over the centuries owners of vaults had asked for accounts of what they had.

Harry was happy to find his old team and Neville waiting for him. Neville was still in school but unlike Luna he was a senior. Since the war they could leave evenings and weekends so it was not able to raise suspicion. Remus could have asked Xeno permission to take Luna.

Neville was so happy to see him. "Harry we have really missed you around school. Ron has become such a royal prat without you."

Harry hugged him and handed him a gift. "Pass that along to Luna for me. And I have missed you guys too."

Oliver came over to him. "You know the team has practice tomorrow and my captain and coach wouldn't mind you joining."

Katie agreed with him. "Need to keep you fresh for when you join the team down the line."

Bill saw the questioning look and shrugged. "Like I said we are entitled to the weekend off. I'm sure you'd enjoy some time in the air."

Harry smiled and agreed. "It would be amazing to join you guys for a real practice."

Harry loved his work with the bank but it was definitely not permanent in his mind. He would return to quidditch when he was done his apprenticeship. He could not play forever but he could see coaching or perhaps teaching down the line. He was told the team had suffered without him, Ginny was the new seeker and she was good but nowhere near his level. And Ron had somehow made captain even though he should have been booted as keeper, Albus at work they assumed. The Slytherins looked to have the cup this year.

Neville was happy to report he would be apprenticing with Madam Sprout as he dreamed of. It seemed Hermione had gone into law school but Neville had no idea about Ron. Fred was reluctant but he admitted his brother had been looking to him for a job but was turned down.

George looked over at Harry. "No one is going to mooch off of us and our silent backer. Mum is trying to convince us though."

Fred nodded. "He may luck out and dad will find him some job. He told Ron he could as long as Ron passed his exams."

Charlie knew Harry didn't really want to hear about people he once thought were his friends. "So I hear you were snogging my brother."

Oliver snorted. "About time, I really thought that the push I gave you two at New Year's would have helped you come to your senses."

Harry looked a bit uncomfortable around the collar. "Perhaps talking about Ron wasn't so bad." He muttered.

Harry looked over at Bill not sure how he would react. He saw Bill was blushing a bit but not looking angry or anything about the talk. He was reminded Bill was the one who had kissed him and not the other way around. He had liked the kiss at New Year's but he thought it was simply a spur of the moment strike of midnight kind of kiss. Perhaps it had been, but there was so such excuse for this one.

Remus warned Harry later when they were leaving. "Albus is furious. He is trying to find out how and why the sword was suddenly demanded."

* * *

Albus was not in a good mood which was saying a lot. He had been furious when one of the employees of the bank had arrived the day before. They had letters demanding the return of the sword of Gryffindor, and two aurors with him to ensure it happened. He had been forced to hand over the sword or he would have faced prison. He knew the bank was meant to have ownership but they had never demanded it before. The goblins answered to their own laws, which is why Sirius had maintained control of his estate. The only reason the goblins would have acted was if the heir of the estate had claimed it. Albus had been searching for years and had found no trace of the last heir anywhere.

He stood and opened the private compartment he had in his book case. Three items were there which had not been seen in decades. The last he had claimed upon the defeat of Voldemort, a dagger found among the ruins of Riddle manor. The others were a bow which had belonged to Rowena and a shrunken staff which belonged to Helga. All four founders had a weapon, all of which were proclaimant of their heir.

He looked at the case where the sword had once been. "Damn it, who the hell is the heir of Gryffindor?"

He had believed it was the Potters for a long time. He knew Voldemort had gone after the heirs of the families, or tried to. The heirs of Hufflepuff had been wiped out but for a few members, and the male line of Ravenclaw was as well. He was sure either Neville or Harry's family must be the Gryffindor line. The Longbottoms weren't, he knew that. James was not the heir either. His only connection was to the Perevelles, but Albus learned the Peverell brothers were actually a few generations before Salazar. Salazar was the grandson of the eldest, and James' line came from the younger brother. It was the only connection he could find.

There was a knock at the door and he sighed. "Enter."

Ronald Weasley appeared in the door. "Did I come at a bad time sir? Professor McGonagall said you were not busy."

Albus waved towards a chair and offered a lemon drop. "Not at all, was there something I can help you with?"

Ronald took one and sunk down at the desk. "You asked to know if Harry was in the country. I know for a fact he is here, Neville saw him."

Albus' head snapped up from that. "You heard this and not speculated?"

Ron nodded. "I noticed both he and Professor Lupin left last night. I overheard Neville later."

Eavesdropped Albus corrected in his head. "Thank you. Your help will be much appreciated."

Ron went to leave but added. "Perhaps you can remember that this summer when I'm in need of a job."

Albus waved him off with a promise to help. The boy had been spying for him long enough he assumed he could help. He had paid for all the kids' school supplies and helped Percy find work when he was done school. Hermione would be an asset to have in the ministry as she would go far. He doubted Ron would but it could not hurt to try and find him a position in the ministry.

His mind went to Harry. His sudden appearance in the UK at the time the sword was taken raised suspicions. But he had looked high and low and there was absolutely no way the Potters were the heirs of Gryffindor.

He went down to find Remus and saw him marking in his office. "I was interested to learn Harry was back in the country."

Remus didn't look up from the papers he was marking. "Is he?"

Albus was not buying it for a moment. "We both know you were in London visiting him yesterday for dinner."

Remus continued as he had when he entered. "Hmm."

Albus was growing frustrated. "You knew I wanted to speak to him. How did you not tell me he was back?"

Remus was taking a page out of the book of Severus. "Indeed."

Albus was boiling over and starting to lose his control. "I will speak to him one way or another. He can't ignore me forever."

Remus finished the paper he was grading and stood. "Indeed, I wish you luck. I am meeting Severus for dinner."

When the man was gone Albus through a book across the room. That damned wolf, he had never had a backbone like this until he began dating the potions master. He had Lucius on his side and Albus couldn't fire him no matter how hard he had tried. It was bad enough having Severus around still when he was no longer a useful spy, but the wolf was now taking after him.

He went to leave. "I will speak to that boy. And if there is any connection between him and the sword, I will find out."


	22. finally talking

**review please**

Remus knew Albus had found out he was in London somehow. He had left the school but he did often on the weekends. There had to be some reason he had known Harry was back in the country. He and Severus had made sure not to speak of Harry when the man was around. He had spoken to Severus in the private of one of their rooms, where they had privacy wards. The only one else who knew though was Neville and Luna. They had a feeling that Ron had been a little snitch and told the man. Neville loved Harry and would never mean to but he could have been heard. He was unfortunately in the same house as Ron and Hermione. Draco was the only other kid who knew thanks to his dad, but he'd not blab.

Remus went to see his godson with Lucius of all people in tow. He could see Harry's surprise but he too had been surprised by Lucius. Lucius had been told what was happening by Severus and asked to come. He had helped get Harry out and Remus was fine with him coming.

Lucius was happy they let him come and met them in the Black rooms. "I was hoping to talk to you about your founder's blood."

Harry was not surprised he knew considering Severus did. "Okay. I know there was some risk with Voldemort but…."

Remus spoke. "Albus seems to always have had an interest in the heirs."

Lucius agreed. "He will do anything to get the sword back, if he learns you have it."

Harry was confused. "What good is the sword to him? I mean there is no basilisk, and it isn't like the sword has magic powers."

Remus agreed with his godson. "Is he worried the founders' heirs will try and claim the school or something?"

Lucius shook his head. "No, but he needs it is he is to over throw the school governors once and for all."

Lucius saw their confusion and explained. The four founders had known they would not be able to run the school forever, being mortal and all. They had created a few different things to make sure the school functioned without them. The sorting hat of course was the obvious one. They created the first ever school board, though at the time the heads of house were members of the board. Their numbers grew eventually, and with passing years and the creation of the Wizengamot, all lords were entitled to a seat. The school governors had little power, there were dozens of lords and ladies on the Wizengamot, and only ten active governors at the moment.

Remus and Harry both understood a bit of what he was getting at. The governors were of course always a thorn in the side of Albus. He had done all he could to get rid of their power over the years but he had managed very little. He would jump at any chance to get rid of them.

Harry was still confused. "Okay so what does that have to do with my sword?"

Lucius sighed. "The governors were to have ultimate power, unless the founders or their heirs decided they abused their power."

Remus understood. "They could disband the school governors. But there is no way all four would agree, I mean Slytherin never would."

Lucius agreed. "Technically all they needed was the four tools the founder's took their oaths on. They each had a goblin made weapon."

Harry had it sinking in. "Okay so I understand the sword, but doesn't he need the other three weapons then? I mean he isn't an heir is he?"

Lucius shook his head. "I can't know for certain, but no. I assume he'd have used the title for power long ago. But I believe he has the others."

Voldemort had the dagger, Lucius had seen it, and it had gone missing after his death. The attacks on certain families in the Order had led to speculation they may have been heirs. Certain families had been out right targeted and hunted, not just the Potters. Of course Voldemort thought James was heir not his wife, the reason he would have allowed Lily to flee. The families of the three founders had been in hiding for generations, since the time of the children of the founders in some cases. Rowena's younger daughter had fled when her mother was still alive, after the murder of her sister, the Grey Lady. The others there was only speculation.

Lucius admitted he had done some digging with time. He wasn't certain but he had a feeling the McKinnon family had been the Hufflepuff line, meaning they had died out, and Albus would have had access to their items. He had yet to have a guess on the Ravenclaws.

Lucius finished. "I don't know, Slytherin and Hufflepuff seemed to have died out. But they don't need to be alive for Albus to over throw it."

Harry was confused again. "Well if he has all four items why would he not have over thrown them already? Maybe Ravenclaw has theirs."

Lucius knew there was a chance. "The holder must possess all four for a year, or a pact must be entered by all four owners for a year."

Remus understood. "Okay so a pact has to be initiated, and to prove they are true, they keep to it for one year. And the dagger was this spring."

Harry finished. "So he was only a few months away, if he has Ravenclaw's, from being able to over throw the governors."

There was still a chance, if Albus could get the sword back, the pact was not broken. But again Lucius was not a hundred percent certain he had the other three, as no one knew Ravenclaw. Something Lucius said had Harry thinking and he left the room, and came back with some of his work from the project in Prague. He didn't speak at first as he went through the files till he came to what he was looking for.

Harry looked up. "There was no list of one among the muggle records, but the wizarding records of the crown jewels include a sword."

Remus realized what his son was thinking. "Someone centuries ago stole the sword, and took the other crown jewels, to hide their actions."

Lucius was told about what the vault looked like. "There is a chance there may be information about the other founders in there."

Harry felt like he was in a total state of confusion. "I thought they were hidden for safety, why would it be in there?"

Lucius reminded him it was Slytherin who had been the danger to the others. There was a chance that the others may have remained in contact. If he could find out some names, it might be enough with some research to find out who the current generation was. If Ravenclaw had an heir alive, they could claim their weapon as Harry had. And there was a chance there was a McKinnon heir they over looked, or Lucius was wrong in family.

Lucius went to leave but reminded Harry. "Your godfather and those you love are safe. Do not allow that man to scare you into giving it up."

* * *

Harry had been down in the vaults all day and Bill was starting to worry. He and Charlie had a key, Harry had found it, to allow them to enter. They could still only come one at a time with him. Charlie had been into the vaults with Harry once but he was busy with the dragon. He knew it was more Bill's side of things anyways, and besides he wanted to encourage the two of them to spend more time. He kept trying to tell Bill he needed to talk to Harry about the kiss. As far as he knew they had not spoken since it all happened.

Bill found Harry in the den going through what looked like correspondence. There were bags under Harry's eyes and he could have sworn he had a flashback to when they were in China. Harry had this unsettling way of getting totally absorbed into his work.

Harry looked up when Bill cleared his throat. "I'm not late for lunch am I?"

Bill smirked. "Any longer and you'd be late for dinner. Did you even eat breakfast?"

Harry nodded. "I brought some toast down with me."

Bill pointed at the plate. "That toast with only a half a slice gone, and three quarters of the juice still in the cup?"

Harry had a sheepish look on his face. "I guess I got a bit distracted."

Bill pulled him up. "Well we are going to eat, and then take the rest of the night off. You need to take a break."

Harry knew there was no point protesting with Bill. Bill usually looked at Harry more like a partner but once and a while he flexed his muscles. He reminded Harry that he was his master, and was meant to be looking after him. An apprentice was not so common anymore and new to them both really. But Bill had promised the twins and Remus he would look after Harry when he took him on.

They found Charlie was nowhere to be seen when they got back. Unlike in Prague they had no kitchen here to cook in but they could have called the elves as they often did. Instead they decided to venture out for something to eat.

Bill watched Harry as they sat eating some burgers in a muggle diner. "I was thinking about the other night."

Harry looked up and didn't have to ask what night he was talking about. "I can't say I haven't either."

Bill was not sure how to interpret the comment. "If it bothered you, just tell me, I'll…."

Harry cut him off. "It didn't bother me. I mean it surprised me, but I wasn't put off or anything."

Bill felt some relief flood through him. "I was worried you might feel pressured as my apprentice. And with all the talk from my brothers."

Harry actually managed a small laugh. "Your brothers maybe. But I never worried you'd use your position to pressure me into bed."

They both blushed deeply when Harry said that. They knew in the past there had been apprentices who were definitely also bed warmers for their masters. It wasn't as common as it was in Greece, but had still happened a lot. It often was a cover, back in the times when homosexuality was not so acceptable. There may have always been gay pregnancies, and among commoners homosexuality was generally accepted for centuries, but lords marrying as such no. It had never occurred to either of them that possibility.

Harry finally found his voice. "At New Years' I thought it was Oliver bumping into me, and the moment. You never mentioned it after."

Bill had wondered the same thing about his own motives but he knew it wasn't true. "I was nervous, and you didn't seem to need to talk."

Harry was again blushing. "I have never been….I mean I kind of had a crush on Cho, and I thought I was dating your sister, but…"

Bill understood. "One was puppy love and the other perhaps too. I know my sister hurt you as the others did. I'll never hurt you like that."

Harry didn't doubt that. "I know."

Bill reached out and gently brushed Harry with a kiss. "I'd like to see where this might lead us."

Harry was quiet for a moment and Bill was worried. He could admit he had not spoken to Harry as he was worried about his answer. If he didn't ask, he could keep up the belief the answer would be yes. But even if he knew his brothers would not back off, he knew he needed an answer. Whatever the answer was, he knew he needed to have it.

Harry found his voice and for the first time returned the kiss. "I'd like that too."


	23. new revelations

Charlie unlike the other two had actually taken the day off. He had not been totally free as the twins had demanded an update from him. They were more determined than ever to have Harry as their official little brother. They kept reminding Charlie if Bill wouldn't, they'd expect him too. He was bi, but he was not about to tell his brothers that. He had dated girls only, but he had an attraction to men as well and flirted time to time. But Harry was like a kid brother, and if the twins were going to gain him a family, it was through Bill. They were happy to have him as only an honorary brother if the option had been Ginny. But even Charlie was agreeing with them now, Harry and Bill were a match for certain.

He returned to find them both gone and assumed they must have gone out for dinner. It was Friday evening, and the start of their weekend. Harry had been working nonstop like the last weeks in China. He knew Bill had planned to try and get Harry to take a break for the weekend.

He smiled when he saw the two of them come in, and noticed how close they were. "Come in contact with some muggle super glue?"

Bill looked up noticing his brother for the first time was in the room. "What?"

Charlie motioned to the two of them. "You are so close together, I wondered if you came in contact with super glue and got stuck."

Harry went a deep shade of red from the comment. "No, we….."

Bill shook his head. "Don't get any bright ideas that your meddling worked or anything."

Charlie broke into an even bigger smile than before. "So the two of you finally came to your senses? It's about time already."

Bill and Harry had both gone red by then, and couldn't even begin to deny it. Again they made a joke about finding a dragon to feed him to. Well he was helping with Nyx downstairs and learning to be an animal healer, may not be too hard to arrange an accident. Bill loved his younger brother, and could admit to himself his brothers' meddling had helped, but not to Charlie. He knew where Charlie got the idea from, and he planned on somehow getting revenge on the three. He was happy to be with Harry, but they had to learn not to meddle.

Charlie shook his head and was happy the twins would finally get off of his back. He could admit he was happy the two of them were together. Now hopefully they would not be so love forlorn for the next year and so.

Harry decided to turn the tables on him. "Well now I think it is time we repay the wonderful favor."

Bill agreed with him. "The twins are safe due to the fact we will be back in Prague eventually, and the girls."

Charlie was not sure he liked the sounds of that. "Saved from what?"

Harry smiled. "Well since the three of you decided to play match makers for us, we will have to thank you by returning the favor."

Charlie groaned when he heard that. "Excuse me, the two of you were quite obvious you were attracted, we just gave you a nudge. And Oliver."

Harry smirked. "Oh don't worry my old friend is not getting off the hook so easy. But I am sure we will find a woman, or perhaps man for you."

Bill laughed when he saw his brother was the one finally going red. "Thought we hadn't noticed?"

It was common enough in their world, and seemed something the two eldest had in common. Bill had thought he was straight, when he was with Fleur, but he realized when they broke up that he wasn't. He realized he was never really attracted to women, like Harry he was not even bi. Then there was Charlie, who a lot of people thought was gay. It likely didn't help he dated little, and had run off to Romania to work with dragons, surrounded by men. But he had always been bi, and had yet to act on any attraction to males, only dated female.

Harry was sure they could find him someone and soon. He had a feeling they would not be heading to Prague for a while, it seemed the truth about the crown jewels lay elsewhere. They'd have to get a bit creative, and get him away from the bank.

Charlie headed for his bedroom door. "I am suddenly thinking I won't take the weekend off after all, and go back to work."

Bill's voice followed him into the room. "Oh no, the bank was quite insistent we needed to take some time off. All is fair…."

Charlie grumbled as he closed the door. "If you two meddle, it will be war."

Harry laughed when he kissed Bill tenderly. "I think this could be fun. Perhaps this is why your brothers like to meddle."

Bill laughed and pulled Harry down onto the couch with him. They had brought some desert home with them. They had brought Charlie a treat, some ice cream, but they put a spell on it since they had no kitchen, as they doubted he'd come out. They were happy in truth that they had meddled. The two of them were blind they could admit, and perhaps may never have acted on their feelings.

Bill opened the strawberry ice cream and handed it to Harry. "I don't get you and strawberry, even among muggle flavors there are so many."

* * *

Harry and Charlie were both invited by Oliver to go do some flying. There was a practice with the United, which Harry was invited to join. Charlie had come with him, and would join in on the cool down when the team was done practicing. Charlie whispered to Oliver that he better watch out. He didn't forget his brother and Harry had plans for all of the meddlers. Oliver was dating Katie but didn't seem one to commit.

Harry was in an amazing mood after practice with the team, and flying with Charlie and his two old team mates after. He loved the adventure with the bank, but he would be excited in two years when he could try out for the United. He was not Charlie, he wanted to go professional.

Charlie was surprised when he noticed someone when they came out from the showers. "There is a blond in the stands waiting for you."

Oliver smirked. "Already looking for a new boyfriend or girlfriend? Bill must be a disappointment."

Harry was expecting a Malfoy, as Luna was in school, but it was a Lovegood. "Xeno. What is he doing here?"

Charlie shrugged. "Only one way to find out."

Xeno met them half way and smiled but had little time for greeting. "Harry I need to speak with you, though in private."

Harry nodded. "Okay."

Charlie was allowed to come, he just meant not in the open. He found the man had been busy, as Bill met them, but he was surprised at where. It was a townhouse in London, and he realized it was the Malfoy town house. He was reminded of meeting with Lucius a few days ago about the school founders. He had no idea though how Xeno may be connected to all of this.

Xeno shared a look with Lucius, and before anyone could speak, he pulled something from his pocket. He lay it down on the table, Harry realizing that it was a bow, and he could see the Ravenclaw crest on it, well when he resized it.

Harry stared at the man. "You are the heir of Ravenclaw? But you reclaimed it from Albus too?"

Xeno shook his head. "What the man has is a fake. And I am not the heir, my daughter is."

Charlie was confused but he took a guess. "Your wife was the Ravenclaw heir."

Xeno motioned for them to sit. "She was. No one, including Albus, realizes her half-brother put the bow into her care before he died."

Harry didn't know the family history. "Her half-brother?"

Xeno explained his wife was a pureblood, but was a product of one of the many affairs once common. Lucius' generation was one of the first to marry for love, and even among that age group there were a few exceptions. There were exceptions before, Harry's grandparents married for love, but where arranged marriages were the exception now, it was the other way before. Callista was half veela, the reason Luna seemed to be able to know the future, well she could read people. Callista's mother was a pureblood veela, who had an affair with a pureblood lord, and bore him a daughter. Very few people knew, Callista had been raised in the veela lands, until she went to Hogwarts. Most people assumed her father was a veela male. Since she was born in veela lands, Callista did not have a traditional birth certificate.

Xeno showed the forms, as her father recognized her officially later on, but only in bank documents. It seemed Callista's father was Lord McKinnon. Her eldest half-brother had watched his brother and most of his family die, and knew what was going on.

He pointed at the bow. "He sent it to Callista, who sent it on to veela lands for safe keeping. On the death of her brothers, Callista was heir."

Harry was surprised. "Lucius, you mentioned you thought the McKinnon's were Hufflepuff."

Lucius nodded. "I thought so, but it seems we were wrong. And that Albus at least is missing two of the founder's weapons."

Xeno had more answers. "I believe whoever the heirs of Hufflepuff are, you will find them on the continent."

Godric's heirs were not the only ones who seemed to have gone abroad. It was Godric's heirs, but it seemed Helga had left school a few years after Salazar had. He had heard rumors through his wife that they were in France at some point. It left the question of how Albus may have got his hands on the weapon, but he did have contacts in other countries, or the heir may have come.

Charlie groaned. "Hope for Bill's sake it isn't another partial veela we know. They didn't split up on the best of terms."

**Keep up the reviews, the quicker they come, the quicker I update.**


	24. veela village

The bank would not tell them very much unfortunately. They wanted to help find the treasure, but there were very strict laws about such things. It seems though, with a hint from Griphook which helped them locate the book, France was their best option. They were headed off to France on the Monday morning, headed for veela, but not the one that Bill avoided like the plague. Harry had never quite heard why they broke up, other than the obvious fact Bill was gay, but he admitted it to himself after. Fleur had gone home to France after, and from what they knew she was training with the hospital, to become a healer. Veelas were often empaths, and though she was only quarter veela, she seemed to have some of the skill. It was Callista's family they were going to though. They had reason to believe Callista's mother was not the first of the line to come in contact with the heirs. And even if she was, the veela would know, they never kept such secret.

Harry looked at Bill as they arrived in France. Harry had learned he had a home from the Blacks here. Between his three estates he had several dozen homes around the world, and to little surprise, one near Prague he just learned. He had to wonder what Bill was thinking about.

He squeezed Bill's hand. "You're thinking about her aren't you?"

Bill shook his head. "Sorry. It's just I could be wrong, but I believe this is the same strain her grandmother is from."

That had not even occurred to Harry who knew there were veela in a few areas in France. "You never told me what happened between you?"

Bill sighed. "It was first all the tension mum was causing. But then I admit when pressured to marry, and have kids, I freaked."

Harry was worried. "You don't want to marry and have kids one day?"

Bill kissed him. "I do, just not with her. In a few years I can see being ready, and I know you won't be ready for a few years either."

Harry shook his head and assured his boyfriend not. He was an apprentice till he was nineteen, and in this situation, it would just seem odd. Bill could have pointed out, if he and Harry married the contract of apprentice would be null, but held his tongue. He knew Harry was enjoying their work together, and he had no job plans, until the United opened up. Besides Harry was in no rush to marry any more than he was. Perhaps in two years when done this, he'd consider proposing, when they were both ready. He had been rushed into proposing once already.

They reached the edge of veela lands and they had to wait. Luna had sent a note; she had spent time with her mother's people, in the summers. Her mother may have been a half blood veela, but she was born here, and her daughter had always been welcome.

A male veela, something Harry had never seen before had come. "Who are you? What do you seek in our lands?"

Harry handed him the scroll. "We come to speak to your elders. I come with an introduction from Luna, daughter of Callista, daughter of Rosaria."

The male read the scroll and nodded. "She does ask our aid. You will wait here, as I must speak to the elders, see if you are welcome among us."

Harry turned to Bill when he is gone. "Should we be worried?"

Bill shook his head. "It is like a butler elf introducing guests who come to the door, just standard procedure, from what I understand."

There was a rocky area and they took up seats on them. They had no idea how long they would have to wait. They weren't sure how far from the village they were, and how long it may be for the elders to decide they could come either. Bill just felt this odd sense of unease as they waited. He knew people would laugh, for the most part veela were as peaceful as they came, but he did. Veela didn't have weapons, and though they had powerful magic, they usually were very peaceful. It was why they relied so much on the security of their wards.

Charlie saw them coming before the other two. There were two women with the veela who had come at first. He motioned to Harry and Bill to stand up, and they both turned to look at the three figures coming their way. There was a young woman, and an elder, with a timeless face though.

Harry was shocked when the old woman spoke. "Hello William."

Bill inclined his head. "Nice to see you again Viola."

The younger woman motioned. "You are welcome in our lands if you come in peace. You will be a guest in our village for a fortnight."

Charlie quietly whispered to Harry after they took a vow they came in peace. "Another odd custom, big on their fortnights for some reason."

Harry and the other two had bags with them, but he had not thought they would even stay a night. They had yet to go to the Black manor, why they still had their bags with them. He hoped at least if they were spending so much time in the lands, they may have some real answers. His mind though as they made the trek to the village, went to Bill and his odd reaction to the woman.

Bill sighed when Harry asked about it. "Viola is Fleur and Gabrielle's grandmother herself, I met her once when we first got engaged."

* * *

The veela village was set in the woods, and was quite beautiful. Like Hogsmeade, it looked like something from hundreds of years ago. There was even an open market, as well as a few shops. He was told the veela traded with other races, humans from time to time, but rarely here. They often worked and traded outside their lands, how they bred with humans. There were male veela, some people doubted it, but there were. It was just uncommon for a son of a veela with a human, to inherit powers. It almost never happened, and they never got the looks, even if some powers. The only males, who looked like veelas, were purebloods. Bill had met one or two during his engagement.

They were not taken to the elders right away. They were told they'd have a day or two to wait before any would speak to them. It seemed a busy time right now, and they were lucky to be allowed in. They had free reign of the village, and food was provided in the kitchen, of the hut.

Harry looked at Bill when they were alone in the little cottage. "Have you ever been here before?"

Bill shook his head. "No, like I said I wasn't even sure this was her grandmother's village. There are some all along this border, and out west."

Charlie plopped down in one of the chairs. "What is your luck that we would end up here?"

Harry took another seat. "Well your luck may hold out…."

He was cut off from a voice in the door. "My Grandmother told me you were here."

All eyes turned to the doorway, where none other than Fleur Delacaur stood. Harry had not seen her really since the tri-wizard; he had heard she was living in the UK. He knew she was engaged to Bill right after Sirius had died, but nothing else. He hadn't even known they had broken up until Bill offered to apprentice him. When Bill said there were two humans Harry knew at the bank, he thought Bill spoke of her.

Fleur had been surprised when she was informed by her grandmother that Bill was there. She had come home to study to be a healer, but she was not at the hospital. She wasn't actually studying to be a healer, but a midwife, she found even her limited veela empathy skills, could help.

Bill took a deep breath. "Fleur, it has been a while. Harry and I have come for some business with the bank."

Fleur turned to Harry with a huge smile on her face. "Harry it has been too long, the man who saved my sister is very welcome among us."

Harry was unsure but he went and kissed her on the cheek. "I am happy to be welcome, but I didn't save your sister, she was in no danger."

Fleur waved him off. "To us intent is far more important than the deed itself. You believed she was in danger, and you risked your life for her."

Harry was reminded that his air almost ran out, he barely made it to the surface as his gills went. "How is she doing?"

Smiling she told him her sister was in her first year finally at school. She had only been eight when she had come with the schools for the tournament. She still spoke about Harry all the time, and she seemed to have a bit of a crush on him. It reminded Harry for a moment about when Ginny had a crush on him when she was younger, or he had thought. He now knew it was all Albus at work.

Fleur kept eying up her former fiancé as she spoke to Harry. She had no idea why, but something about her being so close to Harry, was making Bill's emotions jump off the book to her. For a moment she thought he was jealous. She had her suspicions when they had broken up.

Harry told her a bit about why they were there, including about his own heritage. "I found my family was in Prague, but we look for the fourth."

Fleur sat down on a chair at the table. "I can't tell you much, it isn't my place, but you will have your answer from the elders on the fourth."

Bill was hoping for a certain answer when he asked the next question. "It isn't your family is it?"

Fleur turned to look at him. "Worried I am the heir and you're going to have to deal with me? I am the eldest daughter after all."

Bill knew he had to keep calm, but he didn't like the fact Fleur still had a hand on Harry. He knew she was an empath, and had a feeling she was picking up on his emotions. For all their problems, he was starting to worry Fleur had a lot in common with his mother. He reminded himself to stay calm, Harry was not even bi, and he was just being polite. And he was not about to let his former fiancé get to him, or so he told himself.

Fleur actually laughed a little when he was not responding. "No, I'm not the heir, but I am quite familiar with them."

**Keep up the reviews, the quicker they come, the quicker I update.**


	25. heir revealed

Bill felt extremely on edge being here in the veela lands, even more when they first arrived. The arrival of his former fiancé on the scene was not helping. He knew they needed to be here for bank business, and they couldn't leave for a fortnight as it was. He knew he was over reacting, Harry was not interested in Fleur, he wasn't into females. And part of him thought that Fleur likely had picked up on his jealous emotions, and she was doing this on purpose to get to him now. They hadn't exactly left it on the best of terms.

Though Harry was oblivious, on the second day Charlie had to talk to his brother. Harry was enjoying the company of Fleur while they were there. Harry knew her and Bill had broken up, but he and Fleur always got along, and it was nice to see another friendly face.

Charlie sat down with his brother when Fleur and Harry were outside. "You need to stop."

Bill looked at his brother. "Stop what?"

Charlie pointed out the window. "Acting like a hurt puppy when you see the two of them together."

Bill shook his head. "I don't."

Charlie smirked. "I have been accused of being a bit blind before, and even I can see you're jealous. And Fleur is an empath."

Bill wasn't about to admit it to his brother. "Why would I be jealous? Fleur is not flirting, besides Harry is not interested in her at all."

Charlie agreed. "Exactly."

He watched his brother pour himself some cereal, and Bill knew he was right. He knew Fleur was not flirting with Harry, deep down, or if she was then that it meant nothing. Harry was not about to fall for her, no matter how beautiful she was, and he thought it was just a game. He didn't like it though, that Fleur would use Harry, to get back at him. He just hoped Harry was his usual oblivious self about such things, as he didn't want his boyfriend hurt, when he realized what Fleur was doing. Harry considered her a possible friend, because of Gabrielle.

Bill decided after lunch he needed to speak to her. He convinced Charlie to distract Harry, so the two of them would not be interrupted. He was reminded of when she had thrown a vase at his head, when he had called off their engagement.

Fleur cut right to the point when she saw him. "So you are in love with him aren't you?"

Bill turned to look at her. "What?"

She perched on a patio rail. "I see the way you look at him, maybe not love yet, but you are attracted. And I'd guess, dating."

Bill could have denied it but he didn't. "Remember he saved your sister before you try and use him to hurt me please, you'll hurt him more."

Fleur shook her head. "Why would I use him to hurt you? You think I am so petty?"

Bill reminded her their break up had not been exactly the best. He knew he had hurt her when he had broken off their engagement. He wished he hadn't hurt her, and that he had realized he was gay before it got that far, but he couldn't. He had truly cared about her, and had been convinced by everyone else it was love, and he was ready to be married. He remembered the vase all too well, and the pain in her face.

Fleur remembered the vase as well, and she could admit she had been pissed. And if this was back then, she may have. But she had realized she had been angry, not heart broken, when he called it off. She realized she was not in love with him either, though it had taken time to see that.

Bill was surprised to hear her admit that. "I recall someone telling me that I had ruined their life, and broken their heart."

Fleur shrugged. "I had left France for you, continued to work for the bank for you, changed my life for you. Put up with your mother for you."

Bill knew the last part was a big one. "I can never apologize enough for any of it, especially for not standing up to my mother."

Fleur laughed a little. "I'm happy here, you're not the only one dating. Just do me a favor, and protect Harry from your mum better than me."

Bill sighed. "I don't think my mother could hurt Harry any more than she has, if she tried. But I won't let her near him."

Fleur knew a bit of it, Harry had told her as they had been speaking. It was the reason he was so happy for a friendly face, after all the lies he had found out. He still had plenty of true friends, but being on the road like this, it was still nice to see more. Fleur had her suspicions Bill was gay when they broke up, and she had to smile to know she was right. She was dating a young veela, and was happy training and being home in France. She had been angry at him, but she knew now he had saved them both. Neither of them had been in love, and would have been miserable eventually, if they went through with the marriage as planned.

Fleur could admit Bill and Harry made a cute couple. She couldn't deny she had played a bit, when she realized Bill was jealous of her touching Harry. But even if she hadn't forgiven Bill, she was not going to hurt Harry just to get back at Bill.

Harry was the one who answered when Bill was skeptical Fleur told Harry. "She did. She asked me point blank if we were dating."

Fleur nodded. "All I got was a lot of nervous blushing and half answers. Seems the two of you are made for each other."

Bill kissed her on the cheek. "I'm sorry for accusing you, and truly sorry if I hurt you at all."

Fleur assured him any pain was gone, and she was a grown up, she could move past such things. She could see Harry made him happy, and more than that, he made Harry happy. She could admit she liked them together, more for Harry though, there was still some memories for Bill. She did apologize for breaking the vase, which she had thrown at Bill. She very rarely lost her temper, but when she did, she could really lose it.

Bill laughed. "That awful thing was a gift from my mother I remind you. You gave me a reason to get rid of it without insulting her."

* * *

It was almost four days before the elders were able to meet with them. Fleur had brought her new boyfriend to meet them, his name was Cassius. They had just started dating, only in the past month or so, but cared about each other. Fleur was sure Harry and Bill would likely beet her to the alter. That made Bill blush, and he reminded her Harry was his apprentice still, and only seventeen. That didn't fly with her, unlike Harry she knew, the apprenticeship would end if they wed. But she didn't doubt it would be some time, but it would be for her and Cassius as well.

Viola was with a few of the other elders when they went to meet with them. Bill felt more at ease around the woman, now he knew Fleur held no grudge against him. The veela were a communal, and if Fleur was still upset, he may be worried. Fleur showed her human side in her anger.

One of the men spoke. "We have been told you seek information on the heirs. We have been sworn to secrecy on this."

Harry shared a worried look with Bill but he gave a comforting nod. "I am one of the heirs, I was led to believe you could aid."

Viola spoke. "The heirs of Slytherin are the only ones who have come looking. How do we know you are not one?"

Harry removed the Gryffindor ring he had, the sword was at the bank. "I am the heir of Gryffindor, through my mother Lily."

The second male took the ring. "Yet you are touched by the mark of Slytherin."

Harry remained calm. "I defeated his heir in battle, yes. I also come with the blessing of the heir of Ravenclaw."

He was asked to speak about his history, how he came to be by the scar, and what had happened. The war was not as well known here on the continent. The school and its founders were, the school was one of the top in the world, and its fame was known. He knew they would have recognized the scar, which he had learned since was a trademark scar of that family, linked to their magic.

Harry held his breath when they were deciding. He had been given such confidence by Luna and others that this would work, and he was worried he might be wrong. Through Fleur he mentioned about Albus looking to.

Viola finally spoke. "We believe you come with good intention. And it was known to us the founders' heirs only feared Slytherin's."

Harry was relieved to hear that as he was hoping it meant they would help him. "Does that mean you will tell me?"

The first man spoke. "It does. We as a village have taken it very seriously, that we are among the very few who the heirs have trusted."

Harry nodded. "I know it was Callista's mother who made contact with one heir, though I am not sure if it was on purpose. The other?"

Viola explained. "No it wasn't on purpose, she learned when she found out she was pregnant, he was an heir of Ravenclaw."

Rosaria had told the man she was pregnant, well aware he was married and had children. She had told him she was coming home to France to give birth and raise her child. He had told her it was likely the safest, and about her daughter's heritage. Callista though had been half human, and she had ended up at Hogwarts where she met Xeno.

He was told Helga had come here to France when the others were alive, leaving two years after Salazar. Few knew, she had changed her name, and was thought to be in retirement or dead. She had in fact been a founder of Beauxbautons, as well as Hogwarts.

Viola explained. "When Helga died under mysterious circumstances, her son placed his child with our people, likely saved her life when he did."

Harry understood. "So are the heirs among you? Or here in France somewhere?"

Fleur was the one who spoke. "You know the heir, you have known him as long as you have known me."

It dawned on Harry who she must be speaking about. "You're telling me Viktor Krum is the heir of Hufflepuff? You're joking right?"

She laughed, and assured him she had the same reaction when she met him. Viktor didn't seem the obvious sort, considering what the house was known for. It was likely because he took more after his dad, then his mother. Heldaine Krum was born and raised in Bulgaria, but her mother's family had come from France, and the woman and her son were the heirs. Hufflepuff had died out but for the female line, long ago, Viktor the first male heir in fact in centuries. He and Fleur had known each other before the tournament. Ever since Helga's son had brought his daughter to the veela, the family had retained strong ties to the veela here in France.

Fleur had an odd look when she looked at Charlie and back. "When the fortnight is over, Viktor will be waiting for your arrival in Bulgaria."

**Keep up the reviews, the quicker they come, the quicker I update.**


	26. Krum manor

The time in France had been nice, but the three of them were anxious to set off again. Harry was touched when Gabrielle showed up, the last day before they were to leave. It was said she came to visit Fleur and their grandmother, and in part that was true, but it was also for Harry. Fleur had spent plenty of time with him, and knew he was having a rough time, even if he was enjoying his work. Gabrielle was far more welcoming to Bill than Viola was at first, and was happy to see Harry, who she did idolize a bit. Harry had letters from home, and he'd be home for his birthday if nothing else, but he was enjoying the friendly faces. He was a bit sad to leave, but he was reminded he'd have another friendly face. Besides he loved their work, and now he knew his family was linked to the crown jewels, he was even more determined.

Harry and the Weasleys set off for Bulgaria two weeks after their arrival in France. It was now February, and for Harry who had never travelled before, he was entering his fourth new country. It was definitely one of the amazing perks of the job, he thought, and Bill more than agreed.

The Krum estate was an imposing manor in the mountains. Harry shook his head. "Somehow I'm not really surprised."

Before either could answer, Viktor's voice caught them off guard. "And what is that meant to mean, I am some mountain troll?"

Harry turned to look at Viktor. "Well you do have a bit of a hawk nose."

"Well isn't that the way to talk to your host." But the Bulgarian broke into a smile. "Welcome."

Bill motioned to the house. "Do you think we could head inside? It is far cooler here than back home?"

Viktor motioned them to follow. "My mother will be waiting for us in the den."

Of course with Heldaine alive, Viktor was heir and not entitled to Lord Hufflepuff just yet. Harry and Luna both had the title, as with the deaths of their mothers, the title passed to them. It seemed odd that all four of the lines had passed on with the female line. Voldemort inherited his title from his mother, Harry from his mother and grandmother, and Luna from her mother. Viktor had as well, but a long line of women in his family. Harry knew his grandmother had inherited the title from her father though, he had looked into the bank records.

Haldaine Krum was waiting for them in the sitting room. She was dark haired and eyed, but she had some of the delicate veela features as well. Harry was reminded her parents had come from France, and her mother had been a veela. The family had often married into the veela village.

Heldaine turned to them when they came into the room. "My goddaughter tells me you are to be trusted, and that you are one of us."

Harry had not known Fleur was the woman's goddaughter but he nodded. "I am the heir of Gryffindor, I also bring the blessing of…."

The woman waved him off. "Callista's daughter, yes I know. I am sure you have many questions."

Harry accepted a drink offered him and took a seat. "I know little of the history. My mother died when I was a baby, and she didn't know."

Heldaine took a seat across from him. "Your family unfortunately I am not too familiar with, they tended to remain in the UK."

Bill cut in. "We have found a link to the crown jewels in Prague. It seems they were not always in London."

The woman corrected herself, in the recent generations they had. From what she knew, a descendent of Godric's had gone to Prague. He had married into the royal family there, as they were wizarding back then, a minor daughter. Due to some political turmoil, they had come to the throne though. He had added to the crown jewels, pieces of his own family, including the sword. As far as both she and Harry knew, his grandson had been the one to build the sanctuary in the bank, and start returning pieces there. It seemed fighting between branches of the family caused concerns, and many of the jewels brought from England were returned. It was around the time the other jewels went missing.

Heldaine admitted she had known her family staff was gone for some years now. Her mother had been forced to give it up, to save her life. She had not learned who, but someone had threatened to sell her out to Voldemort. Heldaine was married, and not willing to hide at the time.

Harry had his suspicions of course. "Albus. He must have somehow known, and convinced your mother to give up the staff, to protect you."

Bill looked at Harry. "Is it possible he knew about you as well? I mean it seems a bit of a coincidence Voldemort was sent after you."

The woman shook her head. "I was surprised to learn it was you. A source told me, he looked into your father, and ruled you out as heir."

Charlie smirked. "Of course he would look to the pureblood parent, and not the seeming muggle born. I guess we should be grateful."

Viktor spoke. "We are willing to have the bank summon the staff, actually anxious to have it returned to our family."

They hadn't known where it was, or that the bank could have it summoned back. It would leave Albus with only one weapon, Salazar's, which was no use to him. To be able to seize control of the school once and for all, he needed them all. So far he was not aware he didn't have the Ravenclaw bow, and he had no idea who claimed the sword. The Krums would claim their staff back, but the issue was that the family was known. They'd have to ensure Albus didn't learn, for now, Harry had come here.

Heldaine motioned them up. "I have had the elves prepare rooms for you. It seems you may be our guests for a time here."

* * *

When the staff was back, Heldaine thought they would be able to aid Harry. The crown jewels were not important, other than to return them to the bank and to the people of Prague. There were a few pieces among them which belonged to Harry's family, and would be returned to him. But it was a matter of honor, and blood, not simply the work. There were many questions to be had, about who took the jewels, and where. His mother was not about to leave, but Viktor's season was over, and he was happy to provide help.

The following day Harry was out in the gardens of the estate. He was tempted to go flying, but he was instead pouring through the family book. They planned to head back to Prague in a week, hoping some of the information Heldaine gave them, would help.

Viktor's voice cut through his thoughts. "Want to hit the air?"

Harry looked up from the book. "I should be working."

Charlie had come out with Viktor. "Do we have to go over this concept of a break with you again?"

Viktor tossed a broom at Harry. "Never did get to see you fly really, and am told you could give me a run for my money."

Harry blushed when he heard such a compliment. "I doubt that. Besides Charlie here is the one I was compared to."

Charlie snorted. "You were compared to me when you were a first year. Besides I have not been on a broom in a while."

The three of them took to the air, Harry's book left on the ground, and away from his thoughts. He could admit it felt good to be in the air, he hadn't been much since last school year, only flying with Oliver back home. He was enjoying his work, but he could admit he'd be happy to return to quidditch, and hopefully play for the United, in a year and so.

Bill watched for a time from the ground. It was a bit of a contest, the three seekers, chasing after the Golden snitch. Charlie was out matched, though he could still fly better than many seekers, including Ginny. Harry beat Viktor to the snitch several times though.

Viktor and Harry were alone as Charlie had landed. Viktor clapped him on the back. "Better not play National, don't need the competition."

Harry laughed. "Never know old man, you may have retired by then. Be in your rocking chair, with a few babies on the knee, wife by the side."

Viktor laughed at the image. "I remind you that I'm only three years older than you kiddo. And I'm not sure on the girl thing either."

Harry lifted an eyebrow. "You took Her… a girl to the ball."

Viktor shrugged. "As did you, and yet you seem quite happy with one of your red headed companions."

Viktor noticed Harry didn't say the full name, but he didn't push it. Unlike Fleur, he was not aware of all that had happened back home. He had kept in contact with Hermione the first summer, but he found she was quite brilliant, but immature in ways.. Like Charlie he was bi, he was definitely into girls too, but he had actually had relationships both ways, unlike Charlie.

Harry went over to Bill when they landed and whispered. "I think I have found the perfect match for your match maker."

Bill saw his eyes on Viktor. "You are he is even into men?"

Harry nodded and told him the conversation. "Both quidditch players, same sense of humor, I think they'd be cute together."

Bill thought Harry perhaps had a point. "Well even if they don't work out, I think we owe my brother for all of his meddling."

Harry kissed him. "I'm happy we're together, and maybe he will be just as happy for our meddling when we're done."

Bill thought they would have to remind Charlie, when he found out what they were up to, that it was payback. Charlie didn't like people trying to meddle in his love life, or what little of one he had over the years. His mother had worried it may be true, he actually preferred dragons.

Bill reminded Harry. "Our flat in Prague only has two bedrooms, not to mention it is almost Valentine's.. I think it is a sign."

**Keep up the reviews, the quicker they come, the quicker I update.**


	27. staff returned

Albus was in a plain miserable mood as of late. Harry was gone again, and he knew so were his chances of being guardian of his funds. He needed to get the boy back though; he needed his influence, in the ministry and school. Now that he was missing the sword of Gryffindor, his plans to get rid of the school governors, had fallen through. Lucius only had so much power, because of his days as a spy, why he was the head of the group. Harry would be the natural head, holding two seats, and a force to be reckoned with on the Wizengamot. Add to that who he was, and Lucius would be a thing of the past, he just needed Harry on his side. He knew it was why Lucius seemed to have concern for him. He knew the man was involved somehow in Harry being gone, he wanted Harry away from here, knowing he was a threat.

Albus was looking forward to the weekend; he was starting to gain a migraine from all of this. He was starting to think he needed to take a vacation. He had a small home, few people knew of it, on the coast. One of the few perks he afforded himself over the years.

He was surprised and not pleasantly when Remus appeared in his office. "What can I do for you?"

Remus sunk down into a chair. "I was under the impression you were insisting on a private meal with me."

Albus rubbed his temples. "And I believe you told me more than once you'd rather eat with hippogriffs."

Remus shrugged. "Severus is away, and I wanted to avoid the noise of the hall. I decided any human company was bearable."

Albus had an elf bring some food for them. "I guess I should be honored you think I am better than a noisy hall."

Remus sipped some tea which was brought as they waited for the rest. "Somewhat."

Albus had hired the man, so he'd not make a fuss, over not taking Harry that summer. Remus had always been the controllable marauder in school. He asked too many questions, he wasn't one to follow blindly like James, but he still was good with rules. But the dungeon bat seemed to change that all, he was aware the two were dating, though not openly. The only reason to have the man around was Harry, but he seemed intent on keeping Harry away, and his usefulness was gone. But Lucius once again was meddling, keeping the man from ever being fired.

Remus watched the man with a hidden smile. He had received word from Harry, who had told him what was going on, and asked him to come. Severus had provided him an antidote, when he knew he was coming, knowing Albus would have questions later.

An elf appeared but it was not a school elf. Albus gritted his teeth. "What is a bank elf doing here?"

The elf looked at him. "The manager has sent me to retrieve the sacred item of the founder; it has been reclaimed from your care.'

Albus ignored the look from Remus. "I returned the bloody sword a few weeks ago."

The elf handed him a letter. "The heirs of Hufflepuff demand the return of their staff."

Remus lifted an eyebrow. "I knew you had the sword, well since Harry found it, but the staff of Hufflepuff?"

Albus ignored the man and stormed over to his hiding place and took out the bow. "There, take it."

The elf performed a spell, ensuring it was real, before he took it. Albus assumed he also would check it for tracking spells. They weren't needed, Albus of course knew who the heirs of Hufflepuff were, he had for years. He had found all but one, he knew the Mckinnons were Ravenclaw, and claimed their bow, when they died. And he had forced Viktor's grandmother to hand over the staff, to protect her daughter, he not born yet. The sword and now the staff, at least he still had the dagger and the bow, though they were useless now. But his collection wasn't all gone.

Remus had been filled in by Harry about the Krums. Heldaine had known Albus knew she was heir, but they covered Harry's location now. He was also more than aware Albus was a fool to think he had the bow. Xeno had it, keeping it safe for his daughter, this one was a fake.

Remus cleared his throat. "I wasn't aware you had quite the collection. It seems the families have decided to call them back."

Albus turned to look at him. "The Mckinnons left the bow in my care, as did the Krums, they just want it back. The dagger is by spoil."

Remus couldn't deny that, though the spoils should have gone to his godson. "It is interesting; do you know all of the heirs?"

Albus didn't know why the man was suddenly so snoopy. "No, Gryffindor remains unknown, until recently I thought they died out."

Remus turned to the food which had finally come. "Perhaps you should start collecting stamps Albus, less risk of losing your collection."

Albus was trying to keep his anger in check with the man. "I was hoping to know where your godson was. I'd like to send him a letter."

Remus put down his food. "I believe last I heard he was in Morocco. But you know I really have lost my appetite tonight."

With that the man left the office, and Albus ground his teeth in anger. He had no idea how the man had such timing, he seemed to know when to be here, to witness his humiliation. For a moment he wondered if the Lupins were an heir, the heirs may be in contact, but he shook his head. He was jumping at straws; the Lupins were no more heirs, than the Blacks or Potters were. He had looked into them years before.

Albus picked up the bow of Ravenclaw. "At least I know you and the dagger are mine. Your lines had the good grace to die out for good."

* * *

Viktor and his mother received the staff a few days later. Heldaine knew the man knew who she was; her mother had given up the staff to protect her, after all. She had worried when she found out her son was going to Hogwarts, to be in the tournament, and not just about Albus. She had heard rumblings Voldemort may return, and though not as much a target as Harry, he'd be one if the man found out. The war was not well known on the continent, the last wizard war for them was Grindewald, but as an heir her family knew it well.

Harry knew Lucius covered it, if Albus pried, Harry and Bill with Charlie were believed to be in Thailand at the time. He knew his godfather planned to be there when Albus had to give up the staff. Remus would have an antidote, and would tell Albus a different location than that.

Viktor came out to where Harry and Charlie were about to fly. "Mum has the staff, it was delivered."

Harry was relieved to hear that. "The dagger is the only thing he has left, well since we know Luna really has the bow, he a fake."

Charlie agreed. "I believe though you could claim the dagger if you chose. It should be yours, a spoil of war, since you defeated the heir."

Viktor added. "If the line dies out, the person who defeated the owner, could claim it. I assume that is how Albus holds it now."

Harry shook his head. "He can't do anything with only one of the weapons. Besides I don't want to draw more attention to us."

Charlie agreed. "I wish we could reverse the affect, and use them to oust him as the headmaster of the school."

If Harry and Viktor chose, with Luna, they could go to the governors to have Albus removed as headmaster. But they would need to make themselves, and Luna, made public. Albus didn't know the identity of Luna or Harry, and Harry didn't plan on that changing now either. He'd out himself, but not Luna, she was like a little sister. The governors could keep him in control, and hopefully they could force him to retire one day, without needing to reveal themselves. With the governors in place, Albus had limited wiggle room as it was.

Plans were being made for them to return to Prague by the middle of the next week. Viktor still had plans to come with them. He found he had an interest, and he wanted to help Harry recover the jewels. They had been a bit side tracked by the heir issue, but not again.

Harry whispered to Bill. "So do we tell Viktor now or let him find out, he will be rooming with Charlie?"

Bill shook his head. "You know that means the two of us will be sharing a room."

Charlie noticed Harry blushing over the comment. "What are the two of you talking about that has Harry so red in the face?"

Viktor smirked. "Hoping to have a little love nest I think. I hear this apartment in Prague you guys lived in, only has two bedrooms."

Harry shrugged. "Why would I be blushing over that? Of course you and I'd share a room, and the brothers one."

Charlie was oblivious to the strange looks. "Well it seems we will be moving when we get back."

The bank had looked into it, and they would be moving into the country side, upon return. The trail seemed to have run cold in the city, and their work would take them further into the field. A small accommodation, on the grounds of what had once been a royal palace, and though now was a museum but was still a private owned residence too, would be home. They had been assured there were three rooms.

Viktor added at that. "They obviously didn't know I was coming when they made sure to have three rooms."

Bill groaned. "I assume I will have to continue to bunk with my brother. At least I have practice with his snoring."

Harry laughed when he saw the look on Charlie's face. "Should be used to it by now. But maybe you'll change rooms soon enough."

Charlie didn't realize Harry meant he would have a new roommate. "No, no sharing a room with my brother, your godfather would kill me."

Laughter followed the comment, and once again Harry found himself blushing deeply from it. Charlie thought both Remus and the twins may have a problem with it. They all liked the two together, but would worry Harry may feel pressure, move too quickly. The brothers would continue to share a room together as they had before. Bill would just have to remember to pack his ear plugs.

Bill watched Charlie and Viktor hit the air, and said to Harry before he did too. "And Charlie accused me of being oblivious."

**Keep up the reviews, the quicker they come, the quicker I update.**


	28. Hermione talk

The group, now four of them, headed off to the Czech republic once again after ten days in Bulgaria. They weren't returning to the apartment in Prague, as they had been told, there work was taking them further abroad. They would be staying on the grounds of an old royal castle, it was a museum and private property, in the old gate house. The building even to wizards looked almost in pieces, a condemned sign in front, but for those who knew its real purpose that is. They had to remind themselves of that when they looked at the building, which looked like a two story chicken coop, about to fall over. Well not a chicken coop, much older than the Burrow, but still.

Under the charm it was an old two story gate house from a few hundred years before. Floors were wood, but walls were all stone, as was the massive fireplace which was two stories tall, in the main room. Three doors led off the main room.

Charlie poked his head in the first, right off the kitchen. "A small bedroom."

Viktor poked his head into the next. "A work room, and what looks to be a door into a garden."

Bill revealed the last. "A bathroom with an ancient shower and tub."

There were stairs that led to the second floor and Harry headed for them. "I guess there must be more up here."

The second floor only covered half of the main, and most of it turned out to be a loft space of sorts, with an odd nook in the wall. They realized it was an old sleeping space, built right into the stone, hidden behind curtains as if it was a window. There were two small rooms off the loft, one a second ancient bathroom, and the other a bedroom. The second bedroom had two beds in it.

Viktor took the bed space in the loft, he reminded them he was the tag along after all. He may not be with them for the entire time, and he didn't mind the little loft, which had an old couch and some book cases with old books. A porthole like window looked outside.

Bill pointed down stairs. "I guess that means you are downstairs Harry, Charlie and I will camp in this room."

Harry felt a bit bad. "I hate Viktor is sleeping in a hole in the wall, and you two in bunks, and I have a private room."

Charlie shook his head. "As Bill as pointed out, he is used to my snoring by now."

And Viktor chimed in. "And I have slept in worst places, besides I volunteered. And it actually seems quite cozy in there."

Bill led Harry to the stairs. "It isn't like sleeping under the stairs. The bed spaces are warm, and he can use privacy spells on the loft."

He knew Harry was thinking of his childhood, when before he began Hogwarts, he slept under the stairs. He had not had a bedroom, not until the school letters came, and his Uncle realized they knew about the cupboard. But the sleeping nook was really just Viktor's bed, it wasn't actually cramped, even the big Bulgarian had room, and was cozy. And he had the loft space acting as a room. You passed the bedroom and bathroom before coming into the opening, so a simple spell could act as a door and make for privacy.

Harry's own room was quite small, but not filled with statues like in Prague, and a real bed. There was a small fireplace in one corner, a double bed pushed into another corner under the window, with night stand, and a trunk at the foot of the bed. A wardrobe and armchair as well.

Harry set up his computer, on the trunk, after he put his clothes away. "This place is cozy."

Bill had appeared in the door. "The bathrooms would not be original. Space would have been carved out of other rooms, to make them."

Harry followed him out of the room and into the small office where he eyed the other door. "Does it go outside?"

Charlie had come in. "Only one way to find out."

They found themselves in a small walled garden. They'd later find it looked thanks to the spell, like the house backed right into the surrounding walls, and had no space. The garden was actually inside the massive walls that surrounded the castle, so the walls were a good twenty feet high around the garden, and it was longer, longer a bit then the house, then wide. He was surprised at how much light came in, with the walls.

Bill shrugged. "Not the music of the opera any more, but I am sure we can find other things to do, when we are done working for the day."

* * *

They had a few days to settle in before they went back full steam. They spent the day they arrived, settling in, planning to see the castle the next day. The sitting room was four big over stuffed armchairs around the fire, with an old oak coffee table, and bookcases on either side. There was an actual kitchen this time, though the appliances were quite old, and a second fireplace for cooking, and a small dinning area. Like with China and the opera house, Harry took photos of the place, to send home to his godfather.

Viktor had watched Harry and had to wonder. Harry had not told him a lot, about the problems back home, other than Albus. Bill and Charlie hinted at it, and he heard how Harry avoided Hermione's name, but no more. The Weasleys had said it was not their place to tell.

He found Harry out in the garden later and sunk down with him. "I wanted to ask you about something."

Harry turned to look at him. "Sure."

Viktor was worried he was pressing where he shouldn't. "I noticed, when we talked about the ball, you stopped from saying her name."

Harry sighed. "I know you remained in contact wither after, and I don't want to…."

Viktor cut him off. "I found she wasn't what I thought she was, quite immature, and she lied to me about some things."

Viktor had quite liked her; he had considered a move to the UK, at some point. But he had found she was quite immature, for all of her book learning, and he knew she was lying to him as well. She would change her story all the time in letters, and he had no idea what he was meant to believe. He knew she owed him nothing, they had not been dating, but he couldn't understand why she lied either to him.

Harry knew Viktor had been writing to her last year. He wondered if Hermione had ever mentioned to Viktor that she was dating Ron. He was not surprised somehow that she was not the only one she was lying to.

Viktor gently pushed. "You don't have to tell me anything if you choose. I was just curious."

Harry sighed. "I learned she and Ron were paid to befriend me from day one. And to lead me into certain things like the philosopher's stone."

Viktor was shocked when he heard that. "I had my doubts about the girl, but that is definitely lower then I'd have thought."

Harry looked away from him. "It came out when the war ended. They tried to pretend not, to convince me to return to school this fall."

Viktor understood. "I must admit I was wondering why you were working with the bank. I thought it was more than just Albus."

Harry shrugged. "It is mostly to do with him, but the betrayal of my friends didn't help either."

He had a lot of friends, true friends, like the twins and his old team. If it had just been the betrayal of Ron and Hermione, he would have remained, and would have stuck it to them. But then there was Albus, and how he kept him from Remus, and how he lied about all of this. And now there was also the matter of the heirs of course, adding to why he was here.

Viktor thought no matter how it came to be, it looked like Harry was happy here. He was like Viktor, someone who didn't really enjoy the classroom, though he had done well at it. Learning in the field, hands on, seemed to suit him much better.

Harry had a genuine smile from that. "It has been great. I have never even left the UK until now, and now I have been to four countries."

Viktor had heard about the man eating dragon in China before this. "I got to travel a bit with quidditch, but nothing so exciting."

Harry told him about his plans to try out for the United. "There will be some limited travel there, but I hope to get some out of my system."

Viktor agreed. "But you could travel in the off season, well if Bill gets the time off of work, before you have kids."

That sent Harry blushing, at the mention and thought of marriage and kids. Harry had once considered being a professor, he couldn't play quidditch forever, but he wouldn't go near the school with Albus there. Perhaps he'd return to the bank, when quidditch was over. He was doing this apprenticeship, so he could take his exams later on, so he'd have more job opportunities open to him.

Viktor thought. "Well when Luna is done school and at no risk, we could always oust him. Then you could teach if you wanted to there."

**Keep up the reviews, the quicker they come, the quicker I update.**


	29. grilling Luna

Albus was losing his cool, he needed to find the boy, and talk some sense into him. It was too late to bring him back for school, to get control of his money, but he needed him. With the weapons gone but for the bow, he needed to find a new way to oust the governors, and the sooner the better. He was done with their meddling, especially when it came to his teachers, two in particular. He could put up with Remus around, as he could have been useful, with information about Harry. But it seems the bat had not only rubbed off on his personality, but provided him with antidotes, to truth serum. Remus had told him the boy was in Morocco, drinking tea with it in it, but his sources told him Thailand. There were the chances that he could have been tricked, his sources were fooled by Lucius, and he needed to confirm them.

Remus was expecting the man to come after him, and was prepared. Unfortunately Albus knew he was not the only one Harry was close to, still here in school, though it was limited now. There was a certain lion, and Ravenclaw, who he had a strong bond with.

Luna was perched on the edge of a chair in the library reading, helping Neville prepare for exams. "You will ace this."

Neville looked up from the practice exam Filius had given him to help. "I don't know, I know it is months until exams but…."

Remus' voice came from behind. "Miss Lovegood is right, you have shown real skill in my class, and I believe Filius says the same."

Luna smiled when Neville went a bit red. "You know even your grandmother has said how proud she is of you."

Neville nodded. "Madam Sprout asking me to apprentice in the fall, she was worried I'd never find anything."

Remus shook his head. "You are too hard on yourself. I have heard your grandmother rave about you more times than I can count."

In public the woman was frightening, she was a force to be reckoned with, always seemed cold. Her husband had been a powerful man, many years her senior, an arranged marriage. He had taught her all about politics though, and she had been behind a lot of his work, when alive. He died when their son was little, and she had been ruling the family estate, and their seat on the Wizengamot ever since. She may compare him to Frank, but Augusta was extremely proud of Neville, who she had raised since he was a baby. She actually found comfort he was being a teacher, not an auror, she had lost one son to it before. She was a part of the order, and Remus had heard her speak in private about Neville, he was not just trying to reassure the boy. He knew Augusta had applied recently, to get him into a special program, that summer.

Minerva had appeared in the doorway, and she came over their way, not sure why she was. She was a bit surprised when Albus asked her to fetch the girl, and had to wonder what he was up to now. He usually only saw kids like this when they had got into some kind of trouble.

Remus was surprised to see her. "I'm not late for the staff meeting."

Minerva shook her head and looked at Luna. "I am to bring you to the headmaster's office."

Luna looked up confused. "Is there something wrong Professor? Is it my dad?"

Neville squeezed her arm. "You know your dad is okay, you just had an owl from him this morning."

Remus eyed the woman. "What is he up to?"

Minerva shook her head. "I have no idea. As far as I know if it isn't about home, and she is in no trouble."

Remus shared a look with Luna, and silently reminded her to be careful. They both knew what it could be about; Albus was of course aware, of her friendship with Harry. He and Severus had never supplied the two with antidotes, they had not considered Albus may try to question them, they thought he'd be more careful. Luna's dad owned a paper, and would happily publish what he did, if the man tried anything. And Neville's grandmother would be even quicker to see him fired, then Lucius, if he interfered with Neville in any way.

Luna followed the woman up to the headmaster's office. She touched a small amulet to her lips, and slid it back under her robes. Ever since she had found about she was the heir of Ravenclaw, her father had made sure she took precautions, to keep her safe.

Albus motioned Minerva to leave them and for Luna to sit. "I thought the two of us could talk over dinner a bit."

Luna eyed the food in front of her. "It is a bit early for dinner, and I was helping Neville study for his exams."

Albus shook his head. "They are a few months away. I was interested to speak to you of your mother."

Luna was on edge but didn't show it at all. "My mother sir? She died when I was very small, I didn't know her well."

Albus nodded. "I understand you spend summers with her people in France. I believe the same group as Miss Delacaur's grandmother."

Luna was not liking where this was going. "Yes, my mother and her grandmother are distant kin of sorts. I have met her often."

The man kept asking her questions, as she ate the food, reminded she had used her pendant first. She was uneasy, she knew he had a fake bow, and wondered if he had learned. She was grateful when she was able to escape from the office after dinner. Albus watched her go, and rubbed his temples, the girl was almost as bothersome as the wolf. He had no idea, but he had a feeling she may be the heir of Gryffindor. He had looked into all the old blood families, and Xeno definitely was not, but he had not considered Luna's mother. He knew Godric's grandson had gone abroad. He was not sure when, but he also heard Harry had been in France, before Thailand.

He took a headache potion. "If she is the heir, Harry could have convinced her to claim the sword. He could have taken it for her, to the veela."

* * *

Harry and Bill had gone out to take a walk on the grounds. The castle was closed for the night, and after being holed up in another cellar store room all day, they needed the fresh air. There were too many muggles in the area, as the museum was active for tours and popular, to do much magic. They had done a lot more physical work here, then they had before. They planned to do some at night, for at this rate it would take them months to go through just the cellars alone and all the stuff. They had been at it for two weeks now, and found little more than records.

Charlie and Viktor had opted to go into town for some supplies. Neither had been down in the cellars, Charlie was not really needed on this one as there were no serpents so far, but happy to come give a hand still. He and Viktor opted for a run to town, instead of sending an elf.

Viktor picked up some chicken and put it in their buggy. "I hope you can cook, we did promise those two we would have dinner for them."

Charlie smirked. "I believe you were the one who promised. Besides since we are grocery shopping, they should be cooking."

Viktor shrugged. "Harry cooks for us a lot, and they have been working hard all day."

Charlie picked up a precooked chicken. "Maybe we should go the safe route. Mum never did have much luck, teaching any of us to cook."

Viktor laughed and agreed. "Mum always thought I should know to cook and clean, even with elves, around to help. I know a bit.'

They got the groceries on their list from the other two, and tried to sort out, what they could make. They decided not to resort to pre made, they both cold cook a few things, though it was not going to be a gourmet meal. They did grab one set of microwave meals, which could be zapped with magic, just in case they managed to screw this up too bad.

Back at the cottage they were alone still, so began unpacking, and talking. They had a lot more in common than quidditch, Viktor liked animals too, though he liked more muggle. His family raised hawks, and he had often loved working with them, and their horses too.

Viktor laughed when he noticed Charlie had some flour on his nose from the biscuits he had popped into the oven. "Let me get that for you."

Charlie blushed when Viktor wiped it from his nose. "Thanks."

Viktor realized how close he was to Charlie and nearly backed up for a moment. "We should finish the salad."

Charlie didn't know why but he didn't step back "Salad, right."

Viktor was about to take the chance and kiss him when he realized "Do you smell smoke?"

Charlie was about to make a crack about Viktor not being that hot, when he smelled it to, and turned towards the oven. It turns out they had used the spell wrong, and by the time they got to their biscuits, they looked like they were charcoal. The chicken had come out already, and luckily Charlie had enough batter left, to make a half dozen more biscuits to replace the ones they burned. This time they watched more carefully.

Neither spoke about the near kiss, as they got dinner on the table. Charlie was not about to tell his brother, he knew Harry and Bill would jump on it, in a moment flat. They would remind him of what he and others like Oliver did, when they had refused to take the next step.

Harry appeared in the door and his nose wrinkled a bit. "I told you Bill this was a bad idea, by the smell we will have to go out."

Viktor looked hurt. "You are insinuating we didn't cook a good dinner? Maybe we will send you to bed without some."

Bill smirked. "Considering how well my brother cooks, that may not be much of a punishment."

Charlie pointed at the chairs. "Sit and eat before we do you ingrates."

They admitted they burned one batch, but the food did look edible, even if an odd meal. Bill was not surprised to see biscuits, they were one of the few things, their mother successfully taught them all how to cook. Chicken, and to their laughter some hash browns, and corn, were on the table as well, and what passed as a salad. Harry was surprised as they were eating, when Kreacher arrived, with a letter. It was from Luna.

He looked up when he was done reading. "Albus was grilling her about her mother. She is worried he suspects she is an heir."

**Keep up the reviews, the quicker they come, the quicker I update.**


	30. new language

Xeno was usually not one to want revenge. He was usually a very calm person, like his daughter, he usually took a very mellow approach to life. But when it came to his daughter, and keeping her safe, he had a lot more in common with Lucius then blonde hair. It seemed Augusta was not the only one holding a seat, that had once belonged to her dead husband in her case. Augusta held it as her son had no interest in politics, and now her grandson was too young. Xeno's wife had the McKinnon seat, and theoretically the Ravenclaw seat, but had never for obvious reasons, claimed them. His daughter had them now, and like Augusta, he had the right as her guardian to use them on her behalf.

Xeno had to be careful; he had both the newspaper, and the vote. But he knew from his daughter the man was already suspicious, and if Xeno lashed out, the man's suspicions would grow. He turned to Lucius and Augusta.

Lucius was a bit surprised when they both asked, and had them to the manor. "I was intrigued."

Xeno shared a look with Augusta and then said. "We need your help. I think you share a common goal with us."

Augusta saw Lucius' look. "I know I have never been supportive of your choice to oust Albus, but I am now."

Lucius was a bit surprised. "The school governors have limited power. We don't have the grounds to fire him at the moment."

Xeno took out the bow. "I know Harry and the others are worried about Luna's safety, why they will not act on it."

Augusta saw his surprise when they spoke of it. "Alice seemed to know how to choose her friends, two heirs."

Lucius had known, Alice and Lily had been friends in school, it was common knowledge. Alice was Harry's godmother, he was unique in he had not only a godfather and godmother, but a secondary godfather. Remus was only secondary; in he stepped in as godfather and guardian, only in absence of the other two. Sirius was in prison, Alice driven insane, and Remus being a wolf had been deemed too much of a risk. Augusta could have pushed for custody of Harry, but she had been convinced by Albus, he was safer where he was.

It turns out Xeno's wife and Alice had been friends as well, though lesser known. Alice had dated one of her brothers, before Frank, and they remained friends after. Of course Albus was not aware of the McKinnon link, few were.

Lucius motioned them to both sit. "Even if we wanted to act, we would need the other three, and that includes the Slytherin dagger."

Xeno took out some research. "I spoke to the bank, with permission from my daughter. It seems Harry has every right to claim it."

Lucius shook his head. "Harry may have defeated him in battle, and can claim it from Albus, but not the right to be Lord Slytherin."

Augusta agreed with Xeno. "Actually the laws state an heir can adopt an heir, if they have no child, by marking them."

Xeno added as it dawned on Lucius. "The prophecy, Voldemort didn't just mark Harry as his equal….."

Lucius understood. "He unwittingly named him as his heir and successor. He marked him with the crest of the family."

Slytherin had a crest, the school one, but they also had a magic mark. Many families had them, some showed as a birth mark, others in other ways. The ones for the Slytherins were a lightning bolt, how they knew Harry had been cursed by him, and not simply another dark curse. There was a chance it had nothing to do with love, that Harry had survived it, Albus had likely not realized either. He was the heir of Gryffindor, through his mother, and the magic had recognized its match and better in Harry. Slytherins were always more competitive.

Xeno explained the Slytherins actually had a very odd clause. If Lord Slytherin had more than one child, the eldest was not automatically lord; a more powerful younger sibling could be selected instead. It led to many generations only having one child, or brothers having 'accidents.'

Lucius was starting to get it. "But why would Voldemort mark him as heir? I mean he couldn't possibly have wanted to name Harry."

Augusta shook her head. "Like Albus, he had no idea that Harry was the heir. He simply meant to kill him, but instead marked him."

Xeno agreed. "Luna spoke t Harry, and he and Viktor are willing to come back. But they wish to wait until the school year is done."

Lucius wasn't sure why but he agreed. "Neville and Luna will continue to have to wait and be careful."

Xeno explained about the pendant his daughter wore. "And Augusta has seen to her grandson being supplied with an antidote as well."

Lucius was not certain why Augusta was so involved. For Xeno it was his daughter who he was protecting, a promise to his late wife. Augusta pointed out Lucius had even less interest, other than his usual desire, to oust the man. It was true; other than Harry was like a nephew to his wife, and he had a feeling his brother and Remus would marry one day. Augusta cared about Luna; she knew her grandson planned to marry the girl when she was done school. And both Harry and Luna were children of Alice's two best friends, and godchildren as well of her. Alice may have been her daughter in law, not her own child, but she had loved Alice, Alice was the daughter she never had.

Lucius ordered dinner. "I will arrange a meeting of the governors, for the last day of the year."

* * *

Lucius may have been confused, but there was a thought process in the date. Harry and Viktor had spoken, and both decided it was time. They hoped not to make themselves known, as it was not required, even for the governors to know. They would need one to witness their contract, Lucius would of course be chosen, nothing else. Harry knew when he claimed the dagger, Dumbledore would figure out he was the heir, but it didn't matter. Dumbledore would not find out he was the heir of Gryffindor, which was the bigger prize. But they would need Luna, and it would be too hard to get her out of the school, as she was only a sixth year, without raising suspicion. Harry didn't want to out her or Viktor if needed.

For now their minds were on their work here in the Czech Republic. Viktor had originally planned only to stay for a few weeks, but it looked like he may remain with them until at least they went to London. He had to return to Nationals in the summer of course.

Harry came across an odd book a few weeks later, and was going through it over dinner later. Viktor looked over. "What is that?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm not sure. The language seems to be a mix of Parseltongue and another language, a human one, I guess."

Bill was reminded Harry could read as well as speak parseltongue from their time in China. "Can you make it out?"

Harry shook his head. "Bits and pieces, but only those in my language. The other language is not one I speak, well not hard, I don't many."

Charlie knew Latin and a bit of Romanian. He looked over. "Oh Merlin."

Bill turned towards his brother. "What's wrong?"

Viktor nodded. "Can't be that bad can it?"

Charlie sunk down into a chair. "If that is written by what I think it is, not sure how much worse we can get."

They thought he was exaggerating, but turns out he wasn't, at all. It was Romanian, well a very ancient dialect of Romanian. It was found in one specific area in Romania, and among the wizards, and muggles, it was one which had died out. There was a group though, which still used the language often enough, and which Charlie counted himself lucky to have never come across.

Harry heard the name and he hoped it was not what he was thinking about. He knew many muggle stories of vampires were just that, like the fact they were not soulless and didn't live off blood, but still.

Charlie knew his mind and nodded. "The vampire clans of the Carpathians."

Harry shuddered. "You are telling me that my family has links to vampires of some kind?"

Charlie nodded. "It was not that uncommon. They do not kill for food. It is possible your family made some kind of pact with them."

Bill was reminded of what Harry said about the odd writing. "But it is mixed with Parseltongue."

Charlie nodded. "I don't think this was written by vampires or your family. I believe it was written by a tribe of Romani."

Viktor chimed in. "The gypsies?"

Charlie explained, he had heard of one group, which had a gift for snakes. They were from that region, and he heard rumors, they had once been dragon tamers in their time. It seemed odd, considering Gryffindor and Slytherin were at odds, they may have sought out the snake speakers. Harry wondered if he had not gone his abilities from Voldemort after all. Was it possible there was some parselmouth Romani blood in him?

Charlie shrugged and had no idea. "Your family was here on the continent for centuries. We know they left Prague, went back to the UK."

Bill finished for him. "But not when, or if when they fled with some of the jewels, if they went directly."

Charlie looked at the book. "Between you and me, we may be able to translate that, but I have a feeling the answers are waiting for us."

Harry was still white. "You aren't suggesting a visit to vampires are you?"

Charlie laughed and shook his head. Not yet at least, and if they did, with an introduction hopefully from the Romani. There were some humans who had pacts from time to time, but only one who had constant relations with the vampires. Other non-human groups like elves and veela did, they faced no harm where humans did, but only the Romani did for humans.

Charlie stood. "I have an old contact who may have an in with them. I think we will soon be making a trip to Romania."

**Keep up the reviews, the quicker they come, the quicker I update.**


	31. Romani camp

Harry was not certain about this at all. He and Charlie were set to leave for Romania, leaving both of their companions behind. Harry was worried for a moment, Charlie decided Harry was not good enough for his brother, and wanted to off him. Bill laughed when he knew what Harry was thinking, and reminded him Charlie loved him too, like a little brother. Besides Charlie had no death wish, and he'd not only face Bill, but the twins. And if he made it back alive to the UK, Remus as well, who considered Harry a son.

Charlie had thought it might be safer if fewer went. Bill and Viktor were going to remain, and continue their work in the castle, for now. It was different, leaving Bill as he was apprenticed to him, but Harry was assured it was allowed. Apprentices didn't have to be with masters always.

Charlie saw Harry looking pale as they were about to leave. "I am not about to feed you to a dragon. You know the twins and Bill…."

Harry smirked when he said that. "I was a bit more worried about a vampire."

Charlie laughed when he heard that. "We won't be seeing any of them, well not right away, if at all."

Bill had come up behind Harry with a bag. "Besides you are the one who has a connection to them, it could be he who should be worried."

Harry took his bag and kissed Bill. "Not at all. I know it goes both ways, with you and the twins. And I don't think Viktor would be happy."

Viktor heard his name mentioned. "Should I be worried about why you two are whispering about me over there?"

Charlie had his own doubts but he shrugged. "One upside, won't have to watch these two make moony eyes at each other for a while."

Viktor laughed as he tossed the portkey to Charlie. "Might miss it, we have no idea how mopey they might get, when apart."

Bill and Harry finally drew apart, and shot looks at their partners, assuring them it was not forgotten. Harry and Bill had been together, almost every waking minute, since the summer before. Apprentices were not required to always be with their master, they got breaks, but Harry had not. And now that they were going out, it only added to it, and would seem odd. Bill had spoken to Charlie before, and reminded him to bring Harry back in one piece, seriously. They may only be visiting the Romani for now, but there was still a chance for more.

Charlie for once felt a bit more active on this assignment. It was not dragons, but he would be helping with the Romani, who he met before. He had an in, with a Romani, though a leader of another group. Wizarding Romani were more common than the muggle ones now.

Harry was amazed when they came upon a camp and looked about. "This is like a picture out of the history books from my muggle days."

Charlie nodded. "Stationary wizarding culture may be introducing more muggle ways, but the Romani are very traditional."

Harry could see a market had been set up. "I still don't know how you know them."

Charlie motioned around to the market. "Not much to do in this part of Romania. We used to come down on weekends to shop and laugh."

Harry was reminded they were some ways out of any major city in Romania here. "Laugh? Didn't take you for one to find shopping fun."

Charlie shook his head and explained. "There is always songs and entertainment around. Plenty of good food and drink as well."

Charlie explained he had come down, and he had met the leader, when he helped them once. He was only a medic when it came to animals, he was considering becoming a vet perhaps, but wasn't yet. But he had seen one of their horses had been in bad shape, and he had helped, the horse had stepped in magic plants which infected the leg. He had been welcomed by the chief, and his family, since then.

They were soon in front of one of the largest of the wagons, and a portly man in many colors, came out. They could hear female voices from inside, the man's wife and daughter Charlie told him, but they did not come out yet.

The man smiled. "Charles, I was a bit surprised when I received word you were coming to see me."

Charlie took a seat offered and motioned for Harry to do the same. "We have come for some help."

Harry handed the man the book. "Charlie thought you would know someone to help us translate this."

The man scanned the book and looked up in surprise. "You know that tribe, they like few outsiders. They only trade with other Romani."

Charlie nodded. "I know, but I believe they may want to speak to Harry."

The man looked skeptical, until Harry showed his ring, and explained. He had been assured by Charlie he could trust these people with the truth. The man scanned his scar, he had heard of such, but his group had no such contact. The young men were right, or so he thought, the other troop would want to speak with them. It was not a common event, even other Romani rarely saw them, but it happened.

He motioned to a wagon to one side. "You will be our guests a day or two, while I contact them. I warn you, this will be no easy journey."

* * *

Bill and Viktor likely had the worst of it. They spent a few days wondering what was happening with the other two. Harry had taken his laptop, so he could keep in contact with his dad, and there was always Dobby. Bill knew his brother, he'd not risk Harry, if he had any way to avoid it. But being here, and having no idea what was going on, was not easy. Bill and Viktor spent the time continuing the work in the castle, and they were talking more, and Bill had to smile. He thought he and Harry were right, Viktor seemed a perfect match for his brother.

Harry and Charlie had spent two days with the Romani. The bed space was comfortable, and though not required, they helped around camp. The different people who came through, as well as the Romani, were amazing.

Samuel came to them on the third day and motioned them to join him for some ale. "I have news."

Harry accepted a small cup, he found it too potent. "You have had word from the other group."

The man nodded. "They are willing to meet. But they are, I warn you, deep within the Carpathians at this moment."

Charlie saw Harry pale and was not any more sure. "Is there a chance we can meet them elsewhere?"

Samuel shook his head. "Not unless you wish to wait a few months. They are at their summer lands now. They will not come to trade yet."

Harry knew they could not wait. "Are they in vampire lands?"

Samuel shook his head. "Close, but no. You will need to be very careful, if you stray from the path, it could mean death."

Unfortunately they could not apparate, or use a portkey, due to the magic there. They would be skirting the edge of vampire lands, and if they ventured into them, they could be at risk. Vampires didn't drink blood to live, they did to kill though, in battle. But they didn't like intruders. If the other tribe got them an introduction, they'd be welcomed, but not until then.

Samuel explained he and two of his men, would accompany them. They would have to travel by horse for a few days, in through the mountains, to where the Romani would be waiting for them. Even with some magic, they could use limited while out there, it would be hard camping.

Charlie looked at the horses but nodded. "I am sure we can sit horse long enough. I assume you won't be expecting us to race."

Samuel shook his head and laughed a tad. "No, we will need to be slow and steady, no false move in either direction."

Harry knew as well as vampire lands, there were also cliffs and such to worry over. "I am starting to wish I was Draco."

Charlie knew what he was thinking. "He has been riding since he was little, but I am sure we will be fine as well."

Samuel motioned to some horses. "We leave the day after tomorrow. I have had these two brought, for you to become familiar with."

They headed off, and had their first riding lesson, on the two horses. They were quite big, and they were assured they were steady horses, they often pulled wagons. They were meant more for wagons, then riding, though the Romani had those kind as well. These horses would be more sure footed in the mountains, and calmer, which was needed with newer riders.

After riding and dinner, they went back to their own wagon. Harry sent an email to Remus, and for the first time a letter with Dobby, for Bill. He didn't tell his godfather about most of it, though he sent photos, but Bill he did.

Charlie plopped down with him. "It won't be so bad, you seem as natural on a horse as a broom. The Romani will keep us out of those lands."

Harry knew he was right. "Riding and camping for a few days in the mountains may be a new experience."

Charlie laughed. "Going to miss my brother when you need to snuggle for warmth at night? You could always join me."

Harry heard the humored teasing in his voice. "I might consider it, but I think Viktor may be a bit jealous."

That had Charlie blushing, and he tried to turn to his book, to hide it. Harry just laughed, and reminded him it was fair game, for what he did. Harry could admit he was missing Bill, and knew it looked like it would be weeks, before they got back. They had no idea, how long it would take once they got there, or if they would have to go to the vampires as well. Harry just hoped it was not all for nothing.

Charlie shook his head. "This tribe would not be allowing us into their lands, if they didn't have something they thought they needed to share."


	32. vampire ties

Harry and Charlie were a tad worried in the morning. When they had left the other two, and come to Romania, they had been nervous. They had reminded themselves they were not going to the vampires, and hopefully they might not have to. They still might not need to, but they would be riding near vampire territory, and it was looking as if they may. They were reminded if they went, they would go with invitation, and would be safe. Vampires were like many of the other ancient races; they took laws of hospitality very seriously, far more than almost any human had. The act of harming someone invited onto their land, would be as serious as treason, they had been assured.

Harry and Charlie had their bags packed and ready to go in the morning. They were mounted on the horses, not long after breakfast, to head out. Harry may have been a natural on a horse, but it was a long hard day's ride, on steep paths, in cold weather.

Samuel motioned them to dismount when they got to a small out cropping. "We will camp here for tonight."

Harry looked around. "Is it safe?"

One of the other men nodded. "It is. We have daylight left, but if we keep going we may get into treacherous areas."

Samuel agreed. "Up ahead, we will be in areas we are right on the border of vampire land. One or two false steps, in falling sun, could be it."

Charlie motioned to Harry to dismount. "I think we more than agree, to camp for the night."

Harry watched as the two small tents were being pitched in the rock out crop. "I think dinner sounds nice right about now."

Though one of the men made a joke, about stopping so they were not dinner, the mood was slow to settle down again. They had two small tents, even if wizarding, they were not much better than muggle ones. The ones Harry had stayed in, when they had gone to the cup, looked luxurious. He was reminded it was only a few days, and they would be with the Romani, in the valley. They made a small campfire, and cooked a nice dinner, talking under the stars into the evening. Harry could not help but wish Bill was there to share it with.

The next few days continued the same, as they went deeper into the mountains, some days able to travel longer. At night Samuel often worked with Harry, and helped to translate what he could, as he knew some of the language. Like Charlie though, he could only recognize bits of it.

On the fourth day they came into a valley and they could see another camp. Samuel stopped them. "Now we wait."

Charlie looked down at them. "How do we know they even know we are here? Perhaps one of us should…."

Samuel shook his head. "They know we are here, they'll have known a day ago, we were approaching."

One of the other men agreed. "They will have scouts in the area. It may not seem it, but the Romani take very serious, their security."

Harry noticed a rider coming towards them. "It seems you were right."

They were surprised when a woman came to them and she spoke in English. "Samuel, what are you doing in these lands? And with outsiders?"

Samuel reached and kissed the woman on the cheek. "I bring them on important business. The raven haired one is of the line of Prospero."

The woman, who it later turned out was the wife of the clan chief, turned to look at Harry. There was something in her eyes, when she studied him, which sent shivers up his back for some reason. He had no idea who Prospero was, or what Samuel may have known of him, but he was hit with confirmation they would have some answers here. As they were led down into the valley, he had hope they may not need the vampires.

They were introduced to Rosario's husband Philip. It turned out the man was lame, and if not for his wife having taken over his role as head of the clan, he likely would have been deposed. The man and his wife demanded proof of who he was, and Harry told them of what he knew.

Harry showed them his ring. "I know nothing of Prospero, but I am the descendent of Godric Gryffindor and Prague royalty I believe."

Philip nodded. "Aye, you are, and of Romani blood as old and deep as my own, even if not pure anymore."

Harry sat down with the man. "I understand you speak Parselmouth, and I wondered if it was perhaps from you that I get my gift."

Rosaria nodded. "It is rare, when so diluted, but I believe it would be from your ancestress Cleone."

Harry was confused. "Cleone? Then who is Prospero?"

Philip laughed. "It was the name he took when he came among us, after fleeing from the revolution which drove him from Prague."

Harry knew his ancestors had left Prague, taken the jewels, and eventually came to London. He learned his ancestor, Andre, had come to the Romani after fleeing for his life. He had taken the name Prospero for protection, and during his stay, fell in love with Cleone. Cleone was a half Romani, daughter of the chief of the clan, and beloved by the tribe. It was her mother who shocked Harry to the core.

Rosaria shared a look with her husband and turned back to Harry. "Cleone's mother was a vampires, it is her mother's writing in the book."

Harry gulped when he heard that. "I am related to a vampire? I was not aware a vampire could have a child with a human."

Rosaria nodded. "It is not common, and not with a muggle, but can happen. They tend to have quite unique magic, and live long lives."

Charlie had to wonder. "The vampire clan near here?"

Philip nodded. "I'd not be surprised if Cleone's family were still alive, they ruled back then. They are immortal after all."

Cleone he was told was raised by both, she had spent time among the vampires as well. Vampires did not often allow such, they from time to time had alliances with mortals, but not like that. Other humans like Samuel and Charlie wondered, why Philip and his clan had an ongoing bond with the vampires, and this was why. Cleone had gone to the UK with her husband, but her half-brother had been chief, and Philip was a descendent. He was not related to vampires, the parent his ancestor and Cleone had in common was her mortal father, but the bond was maintained. Cleone's mother and she had both bridged the gap, and even a few centuries later, that peace and alliance continued.

Rosaria stood. "I will send word that Cleone's greats-grandson wishes to speak with them. I am not certain, but I believe you'd be welcome."

* * *

Bill and Viktor were holding down fort and working as best as they could. Bill was worried, when Harry told him where they would be going. He knew it was needed, and he had not yet heard of the vampires, just the other Romani. He knew Charlie would not steer him wrong, Charlie would not put his faith in people he could not trust, especially with Harry. Charlie knew how much Harry meant to Bill, and to the twins as well, and would do all he could to keep him safe. But Bill could not help but worry for the man he loved.

Bill and Viktor it turned out would be making a trip of their own. He was surprised when he was summoned back to the UK by the bank. Bill had not known what was up, and he'd have to find out. He was surprised when Viktor decided to come with him, but not opposed.

Viktor shrugged. "It would be a bit lonely remaining there with none of the three of you."

Bill agreed. "You could return home to see your parents or such. You know you originally only planned to come with us for a week."

Viktor smiled. "I guess there was something about your work which just intrigued me for some reason."

Bill raised an eyebrow. "Could it be a certain missing team mate, more than the work? I never took you much for bank work."

Viktor smirked at him. "Worried I am trying to steal Harry from you? You know he is too love sick puppy to fall for me."

Bill was not buying it. "Don't think for one moment I don't see how you look at my brother. And I happen to know he looks at you too."

Viktor made a comment, about how Bill could be so blind about Harry and still think he could see others. Bill would admit it, he had been blind about his attraction to Harry, but it was clearer for someone else. He could see his brother and Viktor were a good match, they had more in common than their quidditch playing, that was obvious. Viktor may have enjoyed helping, but Bill still had a feeling, Charlie was a key to.

When they got to the bank, Bill was surprised when he saw Albus, happy the man didn't see him. The man was leaving the manager's office, where they were headed, and he had a smug look on his face. Bill and Viktor shared a look, they both knew that wasn't a good sign at all.

The manager looked at Bill when he came in. "We have a problem with your apprenticeship."

Bill sunk down into a chair. "You were the one who helped me to arrange it. We did it all by the book."

The man nodded. "Unfortunately it seems Albus has found a loophole. You did not have Harry's legal guardian's permission to enter into it."

Bill stopped him. "Harry was seventeen, an adult, he didn't need permission of anyone. Besides Remus was his guardian, and is in full support."

The manager sighed. "There is an old clause, if the seventeen year old is still in school. It was the reason Harry could have backed out of it."

Bill nodded. "But he didn't. The school year is nearly over, and the man has nothing to gain, Harry will not return to school, he can't."

It turns out he could. It didn't happen often, but it was allowed for someone who missed a year, to return and redo it. Harry could return for his seventh year of school, if he chose, and had permission. The headmaster had to agree, but of course that would be no problem, especially as it would make him a minor again. But the only way Harry could be forced back, was if his guardian contested his signature, and Remus never would. Remus would sign off on it if he had to, to ensure Harry could remain.

Unfortunately the manager pointed out, Remus only had custody of Harry in the wizarding world. He did have muggle guardians, his Aunt and Uncle, and Albus coerced them into signing. Bill almost had to laugh, at the thought of the couple actually caring, if Harry was killed.

Bill shook his head. "There must be something that we can do?"

Viktor agreed. "Harry won't be back for some time anyways."

The manager nodded. "Unfortunately the only way for Harry to avoid this is to nullify the contract himself. He has till his birthday to act."

Bill was confused. That meant in his mind, either Albus won, or Harry was screwed. If Harry ended it, he would have to return to school, and Albus' work was complete. He was reminded Harry and the others planned to over throw Albus from the school anyways, but this might cause issues, with his right to use those votes. Or Harry would not return to school, but he'd been unable to apply to take his NEWTS as an independent, and getting a job would be near impossible, after quidditch. It was the reason he apprenticed in the first place, as quidditch was not forever.

The manager shook his head. "There is one other way I remind you, for Harry to be released, and still be eligible for exams and to work here."

**An: The clue to what the manager speaks of was mentioned earlier by Bill, in reference to their relationship, and being master/apprentice as well.**

**Please continue to review.**


	33. way out

Bill had known, he hadn't told Harry though, when they were joking. Harry had said when they spoke of marriage, he could not see being wed, when he was still Bill's apprentice. Bill had not told him, that if the two of them chose to marry, Harry would no longer be an apprentice. It would not ruin his chances to take his exams, he could continue with the bank, or qualify as an independent. Bill had known Harry was not ready for marriage, so he had not thought it an issue, and hadn't told him.

Viktor was a bit confused, he had no idea what was going on, but he could see Bill did. He was not sure how to read Bill's reaction, he could see it was nothing too bad, but it was still a shock of some kind.

Bill looked at the manager. "That would mean we would have to…."

The manager nodded. "By his birthday, or he would be required to return. He could return to the custody of Remus, but still."

Viktor was confused when he heard that. "What is it? How can he get out of it?"

Bill turned. "If Harry and I were married, he could continue to work with me, or take his exams right away. He'd be emancipated."

The manager agreed. "Harry is seventeen; he can marry, without consent. And his next of kin would be his husband, not a guardian."

Viktor shrugged. "So marry him. The two of you are in love, and I know from Harry, he wants to marry you one day."

Bill shook his head. "Harry is young, and he is not ready to marry."

Viktor pointed out he might, if he knew it was that, or return to school. They were reminded, there was a chance if Harry returned, they could not oust the headmaster yet. Remus was Harry's guardian in the wizarding world, but while that meant he'd have control over Harry's money, but not vote. Albus had claimed partial control, stating someone needed to be able to pay Vernon and Petunia, when Harry was younger. He would attempt to do so again, and the man had a bad way of getting what he wanted.

The manager reminded Bill he was not required to marry and bond; in truth he could do one or the other. Some people bonded without marriage, but it was almost unheard of, it had in the past been done between a married person and another.

Viktor pointed out. "The two of you could bond, and then wait and marry until you were ready."

Bill was not certain. "Bonds can never be broken, until one of us dies, he may feel more trapped."

The manager suggested. "You could marry, and not bond, then if you choose, you could be free."

Viktor shook his head. "The two of you are so in love, and I don't see that being an issue."

Bill hoped so too. "I just hate cornering him into it. I wish I could give him a proper wedding, proper romance, he deserves it."

Viktor shrugged. "All the more reason to bond with him. Then when the two of you are ready to marry, you can give him it."

Bill knew he made sense, and really being bonded, was not trapped. Harry could marry someone else, if he decided not to be with Bill, he could just not bond with anyone else. It was more common the other way around, during the days of arranged marriages, which were not bonds. Often they found someone, and unable to marry, would bond with those they loved.

Bill assured the manager he would tell them, as soon as a decision had been made. He was glad they had till Harry's birthday, Harry would be back long before that, but he needed time to talk with Harry.

Viktor asked when down in the suite of rooms they were staying in. "If it doesn't have to be done till July, why do it at all?"

Bill was confused. "What do you mean?"

Viktor reminded him. "We can over throw the man before that, and there would be no issue."

Bill shook his head. "It may not be enough to get the man arrested or lose control of Harry. Besides Harry has to be in the UK, to do it."

Viktor shrugged. "Okay, well we bring him back, once this is over. And then I guess Harry returns to school for a year, if he won't marry you."

Bill explained it was not possible. Harry would be required to return to the custody of his guardian upon his return to the country. He needed either to return married, or return to Remus' custody, and Albus would win. They could petition, if they chose to bond or marry, to have it back home. But they would have to enter into a binding contract, assuring they would go through with it, to be allowed to. Harry would want his godfather there with him, even if only a bond, and it would be easier back in the UK.

Viktor put a hand on his arm. "Just talk to Harry when he and Charlie returns. I am sure he will be happy to be with you."

* * *

Unaware of what was going on in the UK, Harry was in Romania, and anxious. He had no idea Bill was anxious, other than perhaps worried, though he didn't know about the vampires yet. Part of Harry had been hoping, when word was sent to the vampires, they would refuse to meet. He had not been with the Romani, and the vampires had little contact with humans, other than their allies.

But two days after their arrival in the mountains, the messenger came back, with news. Rosaria had been instructed to bring Harry, as he was being invited to meet with the vampires, in their lands.

Charlie was a bit worried when he was told he could not come. "I'm not sure about this."

Philip reminded him. "Only those who are invited may enter, and the invitation was only for Harry."

Rosaria understood his concerns. "Other species take the laws of hospitality far more serious than humans do. He is in no danger."

Harry looked at Charlie. "I am nervous, but we have come all this way, and not find out what we can."

Charlie knew he made sense. "Just be careful. My brother will kill me, if anything happens to you, while we are here."

Philip agreed with his wife though. "Harry will return in the same shape he left. His invitation is from the vampire lord himself."

Harry knew Charlie was still worried, and he was as well. He told himself he knew enough about vampires, studied them in school, the couple was not lying. The invitation had not just come from the clan, but the ruler, which seemed to ensure he'd be even safer. He hadn't been alone though until now, before with both red heads, and now with just Charlie. He knew he needed to find out more, and this was the way to it. It was no longer about work, not very much, for Bill it was. For Harry it was more about unraveling the truth of his family links.

Rosaria was to accompany him to the edge of the vampire lands. Even she had not been in them, the Romani may have relations, but very few had ever entered. The Romani had permission, if their lives were in danger, but it had been a few generations since it was done.

Rosaria watched Harry as he nervously mounted his horse. "You will be back with us in a week's time. I assure you, you will return safe."

Harry tried to look more confident when he mounted his horse. "I know, I believe you, but it still a lot walking into a village of vampires."

Charlie smirked from the ground. "This coming from the kid who has met with acromantula, and lived to tell the tale."

Harry shook his head. "Barely, if not for Fang and your dad's flying car, I'd not have."

Rosaria was surprised when she heard that. "You have many surprises don't you young man?"

Charlie turned to look at her. "He also seems to have an odd bond with the usually hostile centaurs of the forbidden forest as well."

Harry suddenly wanted to leave. "I will see you in a week Charlie."

Charlie squeezed his leg. "In a week."

Harry headed out with the woman, feeling uncomfortable, he had never been good with compliments like that. He knew he had always seemed a bit fearless, and he could admit perhaps with the centaurs, it was true. In the last year he had more relations, and he was the reason Firenze was welcomed back, when the war was over. But it still felt odd for him to talk of it.

They came to the edge of a land, marked by large stone pillars, the only real sign. There was magic though, one could feel it in the air, which acted like a warning to those who passed through here. It would not keep them out.

Rosaria turned to him when they got there. "This is where I leave you."

Harry was confused. "I have no idea where I am going, and there is no one here to meet me."

Rosaria pointed at the path they could see. "Follow that, and you will soon be met. Like Charlie, I have not been invited to enter the lands."

Harry went to lead his horse in but he turned back towards her. "A week?"

The woman nodded, and Harry took a deep breath, before he led his horse up the path. His horse was dancing a bit, something he had done only once, when Harry had got too close to the border before. Harry knew he was lucky in the horse, he was a calm horse, a bomb could explode and he would likely not act. He knew there were horses in Lucius' stable, that likely would not handle it as well.

Suddenly a man appeared before him on a black horse, and Harry realized it was a vampire. The man spoke. "Welcome descendent of Cleone."

**Author note: Quicker to review quicker I update.**


	34. vampire lord

Harry looked at the man, and if he hadn't known he was on vampire lands, he may not have known. There was something odd about him; Harry could sense something in his magic, which was making the horse dance, and Harry shiver. He knew he should have felt worried, but even without all the Romani assurances, he didn't. All the concern he felt back in the camp, seemed to melt away, as odd as it sounded. He thought back to the centaurs, and they had always told him, there was some reason. He wished he had listened to Firenze more, he had told Harry there was something about his nature, which made him able to be at ease and connect with them. He wondered if Firenze was right, and whatever it was that worked with centaurs, also with vampires. It had not failed him with the centaurs, though close, he hoped not so now.

The vampire eyed him for a moment. He was a royal guard, he had been sent by the Vampire lord, to retrieve this young man. He had been told he was a descendent of Cleone, and that he was to be brought to the castle, in one piece.

Harry found his voice. "I am Harry, descendent of Godric Gryffindor, and of Cleone and Prospero."

The vampire bowed slightly. "My lord has sent me to escort you. I am Yuri, a royal guard."

Harry was a bit surprised as he directed his horse to go with the man. "A royal guard? I know I was invited by the vampire lord."

Yuri nodded. "We do not use human terms like king. You are his kin, and he has named me your bodyguard, while among our people."

Harry stopped his horse. "Why do I need a bodyguard? I was promised the invitation and laws of sanctuary would protect me."

Yuri calmed him. "They do, it is just traditional for the royal family to have honor guards. But there are dangers in animals and such here."

Harry let out a breath when he heard that. "I apologize."

Yuri actually laughed, surprising Harry; he didn't really associate laughing with vampires somehow. "Trust your gut as you did before."

Harry was confused. "What do you mean?"

Yuri just kept riding. "The reason you were not worried when you met me. Your instincts do you well."

Harry road along with him, wondering how the man had known. He had not reacted, but for all Yuri knew, it could have just been because he was told about hospitality. Maybe the vampire could sense emotions, he knew many veela were empaths, he never heard it in vampires before. He had this feeling there was something he didn't get, but he focused on the ride for now, through the hills. It took a good part of the day, and they stopped for a break, and Yuri laughed at Harry's reaction to eating. Yuri reminded him they didn't feed off blood, they ate normal food, they only killed by that in battle or turned. He also admitted while they could move so quick it also seemed like flying, only a few vampires were what humans called animagi, and could turn into bats. In this much sun, it would have been too hard for him to transport Harry, and it was decided riding was better. They often road here, kind of like wizards not always flying brooms, even though they could.

It was nearing dusk when they road up to the gates of what could only be described as a massive castle. It was much larger than the school, with a few dozen towers, and walls that had to be at least forty feet tall in height if not more.

They made it into the courtyard before they were stopped by a guard. "Who goes there?"

Yuri spoke. "Yuri, captain of the royal guard, escorting Lord Harry, descendent of Cleone to his audience with his grandsire."

The man motioned for stable hands to come for the horses. "You are expected."

Harry was surprised to hear he was captain but it was the other part which shocked him. "Grandsire? What do you mean Grandsire?"

Yuri laughed as he led Harry up the stairs. "You know we are immortal? He is your multi great grandsire, but he is Cleone's grandfather."

Harry stared at him. "Is Cleone's mother alive as well?"

Yuri shook his head. "No, she died not long after Cleone was born."

Harry was confused. "I thought you said you were immortal? Was she killed?"

Vampires were immortal, in that they didn't age, but they could be killed. What some people didn't know, they could also die, from illness. It was rare, and usually only came from the rare vampire, who had bonded with a mortal. It was why very few children like Cleone existed, because few vampires would take the chance, to have a child with a human. To be possible, she had to bond with Cleone's father, to gain some of his magic. The fetus would never have formed, or survived at the least, if she hadn't. Unfortunately, not with all of them, that human magic was a parasite. It slowly could kill them off, and since there was no way to break a bond, killed them.

Harry was worried, as he was led into the throne room, that the man may hold it against him. His daughter had died, because she had fallen in love with a human, who was Harry's ancestor. Yuri had told him Cleone's mother had been the favored child of the lord.

The throne room was empty but for a tall dark man, who was not in the throne but in front of it. "So this is Cleone's last descendent."

Harry bowed. "Her last direct heir, my lord. My mother had a sister and nephew, but they have no magic, and no place in the line."

The man motioned him to stop bowing. "No such formality is required. I am High Lord Vlad, your grandsire of sorts, though much removed."

Harry looked to Yuri and back. "Yuri has told me, and of your daughter. I'm…"

He shook Harry off. "My daughter followed her heart, and I do not blame you, any more than Cleone. Cleone was much loved among us."

Harry was reminded though Cleone was human; she had spent a lot of time here. "I have come to Romania to learn more of my mother's family."

The vampire motioned him to a side area where there was a place to sit. "And of your magic I assume. Your family's gift."

Harry thought back to what Yuri said. "My family gift?"

Vlad smiled. "Have you noticed you have a talent with dealing with other races, such as our own?"

Harry nodded. "The vampires, and the centaurs. Firenze let on I seemed to have some talent for it as well."

Vlad had some wine served, the only person but Yuri he had seen, and the rare guard on the way here. He explained it seemed an odd mix of the Gryffindor and vampire blood in him. It was empathy in a way, but with other species, not humans. It was rumored Godric's line were empaths, Godric's mother was a veela, and in some families the traits continued on and on. That diluted by the time of Prospero it was weak, but mixed with Cleone's powers from both her parents, it strengthened. Harry was a parselmouth because of the Romani, but his ability to be at ease and to associate with other races, came from the vampires.

Harry was confused when told he could likely understand other languages. "I speak a bit of Latin, part of our studies."

Vlad shook his head. "Others' languages, such as our own, which you have been speaking for the past twenty minutes."

Harry was truly confused. "We are speaking English."

Vlad shook his head. "No, you are speaking our form of Romani. Have you with any other race?"

Harry wasn't sure but he nodded. "Perhaps. I kind of understood the merpeople in the lake. I thought they were speaking English to me."

He knew he had heard Albus speak to them in another language, but it never dawned on him. It was in his mind, he heard the language as it was, and his mind translated it for him to English. It did the same with the words that came from his mouth, so it sounded English to him, but wasn't. He could learn to speak other languages likely easily, human languages, to not use the mind trick.

Vlad sent for a servant to show Harry to his rooms. "While you are here, I will teach you myself, how to use this gift to protect your line."

* * *

Charlie was worried about Harry, and he was not sure how to tell his brother, what was going on. He knew he had to, and though he wished he could tell him in person, he couldn't leave. He reminded himself Bill had Viktor, and hopefully Viktor would be able to reassure his brother, while he was gone. Viktor was a new friend, but he was a good guy, and a good head on his shoulders. Charlie had a great respect for him, and perhaps more, though he would never admit it to any of his brothers.

Bill was worried, he and Viktor were still in the UK, for another day. The bank had him going through some more records, they had found down in Harry's hidden castle in the vaults. Neither Harry nor Viktor were anxious to return back, until the others returned.

Bill was surprised when Kreacher appeared. "What are you doing here?"

Kreacher handed him a letter. "I bring a message from your brother."

Bill was surprised. "My brother, not Harry?"

Kreacher nodded. "Master Harry ask me to serve any of the four of you, and I do. Master Harry not be there."

Viktor saw Bill go pale when he heard that. "Read the letter, I am sure there is a reason."

Bill did but he went even white r then he had been before. "Oh Merlin."

Viktor was worried. "It can't be that bad can it?"

Bill nodded. "Harry has gone alone into vampire lands."

Viktor thought it was a joke, there was no way, he was sure. But Bill read the letter, which explained Harry's link to the clan, and invitation. Charlie assured him of the laws of hospitality, and that Harry would be safe, while he was there. Bill knew his brother was just assuring him, but they were both worried, he could tell Charlie was. But Viktor knew enough of vampires, and reminded Bill, it was true.

Bill put down the letter, and wrote one, sending it with Kreacher. He reminded himself Harry would be safe, and return back in one piece, but he worried about his boyfriend. It had been hard sending him off to Romania, but he had been with humans, and Charlie was with him.

Viktor dragged him up and motioned to the door. "You are done your work and we leave again tomorrow."

Bill laughed. "You make it sound like our last night of freedom before we go back to prison."

Viktor shook his head and smiled. "No, but I think we should go and enjoy London for a bit. You need a distraction."

Bill couldn't deny that he was right about that. "I guess. To think yesterday I was worried about telling Harry we may need to marry."

Viktor tried to break the tension with a joke. "Look at it this way, if he doesn't return, you won't have to marry him."

Bill elbowed him in the ribs. "Well you may have a cold bed, because if Charlie doesn't keep his word, I will have to kill my brother."

Viktor blushed when he heard that. "Like you would touch your brother, besides I am sure he could hold his own."

Bill and Viktor headed up towards the streets. "Must be why you like him, go for someone with muscles."

The two bantered back and forth, but it was good natured, as they made their way. Viktor could admit he was perhaps attracted to the other brother, he had known he was bi for some time, but only dated women. They were going for a bight to eat, and were considering going muggle after for a movie or something, when they ran into someone. Happy it wasn't Albus, they still groaned when they saw who it was.

Hermione was surprised to see Viktor. "Viktor, what are you doing in the UK?"

Viktor looked at the girl he took to the ball. Even before Harry had told him, he had seen much of her true character. "Work."

Hermione looked over at Bill and back. "Perhaps the two of us can have dinner, and we can catch up."

Bill smirked as he didn't miss her pathetic attempt at flirting. "Get off, before I tell my little brother, what a pathetic whore you are."

Hermione who was dating Ron flushed to her roots. "Just because I wanted dinner with an old friend, doesn't make me a whore."

With that Hermione stormed off, and the two laughed, as they decided muggle even for dinner. There was a few weeks of school left, but as a senior Hermione could leave school any time, though London was far. Bill had heard she had got into law school at the ministry for the fall. He wondered if Ron was smart enough to realize, if something better came along, Hermione would dump him in a moment.

Bill smirked when Viktor said he was glad to be rid of her. "You never know, she could be your sister in law one day."

**Author note: remember to keep up the reviews. A bit longer of a chapter, thought the meeting with the vampires required it.**


	35. family dinner

Harry had been shown to chambers on the third floor. He wasn't sure what to expect, and he laughed at himself, when surprised it looked normal. He knew he was no muggle, he knew they didn't eat blood and sleep in coffins, but he had no idea what to expect. The walls reminded him of the bank, they were made out of what he thought first was black marble, and realized it was Obsidian. The outside walls of the castle disappeared behind it, though unlike the bank, there were windows. There was a massive canopy bed and equally large fireplace dominating the bedroom, and a bathroom with a massive sunken tub. He found fresh clothes laid out, and a bath drawn for him, and was shooed in. His dirty clothes soon disappeared from the floor, though no one came in, as he soaked in a long hot bath.

After the bath he found himself escorted back to his grandsire. He had been told to call the man Vlad, or grandsire, lord was not needed. The man was several greats removed from grandsire, but it still seemed amazing, he had never known any of his grandparents.

This time he was led into a small private dining room where Vlad waited. "You look better."

Harry felt better and knew he would after a night's sleep. "A real bath after weeks on the road, and Romani camps with spells, works miracles."

The man smiled as the food was brought in. "I thought so. Your training will not start till tomorrow."

Harry was partially relieved as he was exhausted. "Okay."

Vlad chuckled slightly when he heard the disappointment. "We will take a tour, and I'd like to hear about your mother and her family."

Harry went a bit pale. "I know little of my mother's family, except my Aunt who raised me. My mother died when I was a baby."

Vlad passed him some of the meat to take some. "I am sorry for your loss child."

Harry took a stab of meat. "My godfather has told me many stories of my parents, he was like a brother to both my parents."

Vlad listened over dinner, to Harry's story, including the death of his parents. The vampires knew of the war, but were never approached by either side, for obvious reasons. Voldemort didn't want to kill all his enemies, he needed slaves and people to breed with, and vampires took no quarter in battle. Vampires rarely entered battles, they usually only did, when they themselves were threatened first. Vlad heard all about Voldemort, but also about Dumbledore, and what he put Harry through. He heard both about the war, and since, what the man had done.

Harry also told him about his so called Aunt and Uncle. Petunia herself had never been physically abusive, but verbally and neglected him. Harry could see the look, when he told Vlad, about the woman's hatred of magic.

Vlad was finishing dessert as Harry finished. "This man Albus, he continued to meddle with your life?"

Harry explained what they planned to do. "I am here because of him. I would not have had to be on the run as an apprentice without him."

Vlad stood. "Any aid I can give you is yours, in facing this man."

Harry stood up and followed. "I didn't think you'd get involved."

Vlad turned. "In a war, no, but this. Besides I doubt you'll need my troops. Your work with me will help you."

Harry was amazed when they came to a menagerie of animals of all kinds. "Wow."

Vlad showed him. "There is a chance you may have a bond with some of them. You shouldn't be able to speak to them, but still."

Harry stopped. "How come I can talk to snakes then?"

Vlad shook his head. "Being a parselmouth is a very different skill then what you have from us. Natural animals aren't other races."

Harry had to wonder. "What about magical ones, like a Hippogriff, or a phoenix?"

Vlad explained the likelihood he could bond with them would be stronger, but communication, no. When he enquired, Harry explained about both Buckbeak, and of course Fawkes. He had been told Fawkes came to him as he showed loyalty to Albus, but he had to wonder, he was told the bird was there because of the kids. Vlad seemed to think he was likely right, he had a bond to the phoenix, and he came to Harry. Harry as he was looking at all the different birds and animals, thought about Hedwig, and their strong bond. Vlad told him while wizards could bond with their familiar, his sounded stronger, and likely was due to his magic.

Harry stayed away from the bigger animals, but he could see their pens were not only bigger than a zoo, but with spells to feel natural. He could sense the feelings of the animals, or so he felt, and they seemed content. It was odd, maybe it was his imagination, he never felt it before.

Vlad knew his thoughts. "You likely felt it before, but ignored it, not knowing of your powers. Odd things can often confuse a person."

Harry was reminded of when he had not known he was a wizard. "I did a lot of accidental magic, but I was beaten into believing it was fake."

Vlad put a hand on his arm. "You are free from their hatred, and I will help you ensure, you are never a prisoner of such people's control again."

Harry went to touch the feathers of a beautiful parrot. "My mother always wished she had family left. Her sister no longer spoke to her."

It seemed odd, how many people would want to be related to vampires, but Harry knew his mother. Well he had never known her, but he had the stories of her, from Remus. His mother always had a big heart, she had loved animals like Harry did, and had always accepted the werewolf. He wondered just how much of their family powers his mother had in fact inherited. She was not a parselmouth, but perhaps there was more.

Harry was a bit surprised when Kreacher appeared with a letter for him. "Master Bill be very worried, he ask me to bring this and wait."

* * *

Bill had been worried, when he learned that Harry was with the vampires. No amount of distraction was helping, and the fact the bank decided to keep him in the UK even longer, was not helping. He knew there was nothing he could do in Prague, and he was getting closer to finding the crown jewels, which would make Harry happy when back. The bank had agreed, those which could be traced to the royal family before Harry's line, would be split between Prague and the Bank. Any which was found, which had belonged to Harry's family, would be returned to him. The castle within the vaults was filled with treasures, but it was obvious, some of the missing ones belonged to Harry.

Bill was alone at the bank, as Viktor had headed home for a visit. He liked what he was helping them with, and quidditch wasn't until the fall, he no longer played with the national team, choosing to focus instead on the league.

Bill went to see the twins when he was done his work for the day. "I need to get out of here."

He ran into someone but not who he was hoping for. Hermione looked at him. "Well Bill, where is your new boyfriend?"

Bill turned to look at her. She couldn't possibly know about him and Harry. "Should I know what you are babbling on about?"

Hermione smirked. "I know you are with Viktor. Ron said Fleur accused you of being a homo when she broke off the engagement."

Bill felt like pointing out he was the one, but he held his tongue. "True as it may be, I thought Viktor was into women."

Hermione shook him off. "I knew there had to be a reason he broke it off with me. I knew it wasn't for some little quidditch brainless groupie."

Bill smirked at her. "I think he'd take one over you. Just because he isn't interested in a two timing slut like you, doesn't make him gay."

Hermione went red in the face, as he called her one again. He knew she would be family, unless Ron came to his senses, and dumped her. He had heard rumors, from the twins, Ron planned to propose when done school. The twins were like Bill, they had little to no contact with their parents, or Percy and the younger two. Ron was a fool, if he believed Hermione was loyal to him, or ever would be. He had no doubt, even if the two were married, if something better came along she may divorce or have an affair. She dated both Ron and Viktor before.

Hermione knew if the fool was still in the family, he could ruin it all for her. Percy was a fool, and Ginny was on her side, she had no worries. Ron may not come from money, or be powerful, but he was a pureblood. She knew she needed some where to start in her career.

Bill went to leave. "I hope my brother comes to his senses about what a whore you are, before he marries you."

Hermione smacked him across the face. "He won't see me as a whore, because he knows it is nothing but lies from you."

Bill laughed. "My little brother may be a bit blind at times, but I doubt even he will continue to be such a fool. Or so I hope."

Hermione wasn't amused at all. "Your brother has never had any other girlfriend, other than that love sick twit, Lavender. He is lucky."

Bill shrugged. "From what I can see, he would be better off with Lavender then with you. But Lavender is too good for him."

Hermione was confused. "I don't think you have even met the little gossip monger."

Bill hadn't. "I don't have to. Ron deserves you in a way, both sell outs, who would take money to lead on an amazing guy."

Hermione realized he was speaking about Harry. "Harry should have been grateful, he'd not have had friends, if not for us."

Bill wasn't letting her get off easy that way. "Neville, the twins, his quidditch friends, are all there, and loyal to him."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "Well he needed to be controlled. And I have enough for a down payment for a house after graduation."

Bill felt like smacking her, like she had him, but he had too much control for that. The little slut wasn't worth it, and in all of his life, he had never hit a woman. He had never really hit anyone, other than with spells, and in war time. Hermione was trying to egg him on, and make him lose his control, and he wasn't about to give in to it all. He turned to leave, he had enough of her for a life time.

Hermione called as he was leaving. "Albus was quite interested to know you were in the UK without Harry. He is looking for him."

**Author note: remember to keep up the reviews. **


	36. bonding talk

Harry was surprised when Kreacher appeared with the letter for him. He had ordered the elf, who was amazingly loyal to him, to serve them all. He loved Dobby, but the elf was too easy to convince, and might tell others where they were. Kreacher only served Harry and other Blacks, and he didn't recognize the Weasleys, except for those Harry added back to the tree. He had been reluctant to serve even them, but Harry had reminded him they were returned to the tree, like Andromeda and her daughter. Besides he was lord, and if Kreacher wanted to keep him happy, he would. And of course for the suddenly loyal elf, those had been the magic words, or so he hoped.

He shared a look with his grandsire when he took the letter. He had told Vlad about the family, their betrayal of him, but of the loyal brothers. Vlad knew Bill was his master, but he hadn't explained he was in a relationship with him, just yet.

Harry took the letter from the elf. "Thank you Kreacher."

Kreacher bowed. "Master have a letter for Master Bill? He want to hear from master, and it be hard for Kreacher to come here, burn Kreacher."

Vlad looked at the elf. "I will have my wards altered to allow you to enter, so it does not burn you next time. I was not expecting an elf."

Harry nodded. "I need to read, I will summon you, if I have a note to take."

Kreacher bowed. "Yes master. Kreacher go find water. Kreacher ears be stinging, but glad he find master."

Vlad apologized when he watched Harry read. "I was not aware you'd be receiving such a message. Our wards are quite strong."

Harry looked up from the letter. "I wasn't expecting one. I have a two way journal, with my godfather, and a similar one with Bill."

Vlad spoke. "It is the magic of our lands, likely have interfered, at least within our castle."

Harry sunk down onto a bench, and read the letter, not sure what to expect. He was shocked to his core when he read what the letter said. Bill hadn't wanted to put it in a letter, he had wanted to tell Harry in person, but there was no time. It seemed Albus was looking for Harry, and it was likely not safe for Harry to leave the lands, for now. Harry had to read the letter three times, to believe what he was reading, still in shock when he did. He understood why Bill hadn't told him, about it, when he was joking about not wanting to marry when an apprentice. He had not been ready for marriage, and he still wasn't, but the reality struck him.

Vlad watched his young grandson, and waited till he put down the letter, to ask. He was not surprised, when Harry told him he was involved with Bill, it seemed obvious to the vampire lord. He could see the way Harry spoke of Bill, it reminded him of how Cleone spoke of her husband.

Harry looked up. "Bill and I will have to marry, or I will have to return to school. We can't over throw Albus otherwise."

Vlad perched next to him. "You could not use your vote then? I do not understand your laws entirely."

Harry sighed. "We aren't certain, but usually a minor can't use their own vote. And I would be considered a minor, until I'm done school."

Vlad understood that. "Is it possible for your guardian not to allow you to vote? Or for them to vote on your behalf?"

Harry grimaced when he heard that. "Unfortunately Remus is only my magical guardian. Aunt Petunia was my muggle one, and supports Albus."

Vlad thought deeply. "And do you not love this William? Are you opposed to being married to him?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I am madly in love with him, and I see marriage and kids one day. I just never thought I would so young."

Vlad went and took a bird from the cage and handed it to Harry. "You know Cleone said the same thing, when she met her husband."

Harry took the bird from him and stroked her feathers. "She did? Was she as young as I when she wed, or did she wait?"

Vlad smiled. "I believe she was not much younger than you were. It may be hard work, but she never looked back, when she married her."

Harry thought about Bill's words, when he told Harry they could bond, and not wed. They could wait to marry, until they were both ready, and have a proper wedding one day. Bonding was not marriage, and he could marry someone else without a bond, if he chose later on. Harry had always dreamed of a wedding, not a huge one, but with his family and loved ones with him. And older, he kept coming back to it.

As he spoke to Vlad though, he knew when he pictured married, it was Bill waiting to marry him. Time was not always perfect, but the man he loved was right, and they would have an amazing future together.

Vlad thought. "Would you wish to return to school, if you could oust the man? You missed your senior year."

Harry looked at Vlad. "No. I have enjoyed my time away from school far more than school. I would like to go back as a teacher one day."

Vlad motioned Harry to follow, after he put the bird away. "I can claim guardianship of you, but you would need to remain among us."

Harry understood. "Remus has custody of me when I live in the magic world, and my Aunt, when I am in the muggle world."

Vlad took him out into the gardens. "You would be welcome among us for a year, but I doubt you wish to be parted from those you love."

Harry confirmed that, as much as he appreciated getting a chance to be here, this was not home. He wasn't sure if he was ready for marriage, but he knew he couldn't picture staying here, being away from Bill for a year either. Or from his friends, his godfather, and the twins. He knew he didn't see them a lot now, those in the UK, but he had Bill and Charlie.

Vlad offered. "I will speak with the Romani, and have William brought that far. I know you will wish to speak with him."

* * *

Charlie had not been sure, but he had gone back to the original Romani village. He had received word from Bill, and wasn't certain what was happening, but he asked him to come. Charlie knew Harry would be gone for days still, and he headed back with those who brought him here. He was assured if Harry returned, before he came back, Harry would be escorted to him. Charlie was starting to feel out of the loop, he had no idea what was happening, and he wished his brother or Harry would fill him in. Last he heard, Bill had been back in the UK, for work.

He was surprised when they got back to Samuel's village, and he found he was no longer the only foreigner among them. Before they turned around, he obviously recognized his brother and Viktor, near the fire.

Charlie cleared his throat to get their attention. "I think I must have started a fashion trend among the Romani while I was here."

Bill turned to look at him. "About time you got here little brother, we have been waiting here for two days for you to arrive."

Viktor stood up and flashed him a smile. "Worried you may have been eaten by wolves on the way back."

Charlie smirked. "You try riding through the mountains for three days on horse, and see how fast you can travel."

Bill surprised him. "Well in a day or two, Viktor and I will both be finding out for ourselves."

Charlie was shocked and looked at Samuel and back. "I barely was allowed to go, and why are we going?"

Bill motioned his brother to join them around the fire. "Harry has been in touch, and we have been told to meet him there."

Samuel agreed. "They have been welcomed, and the three of you will head out the day after tomorrow, once you have rested."

Charlie groaned as he had been on horse way too much. "Couldn't you have come, without summoning me all the way back?"

Bill was surprised, he had sent a message in the journal, that Charlie didn't have to return. Originally Bill thought Charlie may be needed, to convince the Romani to guide them, but Harry made sure that wasn't needed. The other messages to Charlie had come through the elf. Charlie realized he had not seen any writing in the journal since he went into the mountains. Harry had his laptop, well he had left it in the Czech Republic, for Remus, but they all had journals as well to keep in touch. The Romani thought it likely had to do with how close he had been to the vampire lands, as they had strong magic, in their wards.

Bill explained what was going on with Albus, including the fact he may have to marry Harry. He hated it, that he had to tell Harry in a letter, not the most romantic way to propose to the man he loved.

Charlie shook his head. "You haven't proposed, you can when you get there."

Bill sighed. "Harry said he is willing, though we haven't decided on marriage or bonding."

Viktor shook his head. "You still sound like you are being executed and not marrying the man you love."

Charlie agreed with Viktor. " I know you have pictured marrying Harry since the first kiss, and you want to have kids with him."

Bill sighed and agreed. "I do. But neither of us thought we would get married so soon. I don't want him to regret it, like I almost did."

Charlie squeezed his shoulder. "This isn't like you and Fleur. The two of you love each other. It might be soon, but you want to be together."

Viktor once again reminded him. "Bond with him, and wait for a wedding, until you're ready. Then you can give him the proposal and wedding."

Bill knew he made sense. "Remus will come, so he can be there when we bond, but we wouldn't be able a proper ceremony now."

Charlie knew his brother was quite a romantic at heart. Bill had no doubt he wanted to marry Harry, but he hated rushing Harry, and not doing it proper. But Viktor made a good point, they could bond, and hold off on actual marriage. It would allow Harry to take his exams and also to out Albus, but most important control his own life. Then when right, Bill could propose to Harry, and the two could marry properly, when ready.

Viktor looked to Charlie when he was eating. "Sure have missed having you around. Brooding love sick puppies make little good for company."

**Author note: remember to keep up the reviews. **


	37. special bond

Harry enjoyed his time with Vlad and was sorry to have it end. Vlad had been teaching him to work with animals, and he could see through the eyes, of certain animals like birds. Harry had been introduced to other species, including pixies which were in the area, who all spoke other languages. He was taught a great deal about customs of others' species, so he would not insult them, and how to recognize what he spoke. The centaurs spoke English as well as their language, which he knew, he knew he had spoken English as others had been around. Vlad assured his grandson he was welcome any time he chose, and the wards would be open, to accept him any time. He had been given a badge, which had the clan symbol on it, and which Harry realized was a portkey. He could come here without the travel, it would only bring him into the lands and not castle, but it would also ensure he was not harmed. There was a spell on it, which would ensure no one could steal it, and try to use it.

Harry was escorted by Yuri, after a farewell with Vlad and others in the castle, back to the border. Yuri had accompanied him whenever he was outside the castle, even when his grandsire was with him, as Vlad had a guard too. He told Harry he was honored by the position.

Harry was amazed when Bill was waiting for him on the other side. "Bill."

Bill smiled as he saw him finally. "I am so happy to see you, and in one piece, I have missed you."

Vlad spoke. "I take it this young man is William?"

Harry turned and did the introductions. "Grandsire this is William Weasley, and his brother Charlie. This is my grandsire Lord Vlad."

Bill bowed slightly. "I appreciate all the help you have given Harry. I wasn't aware he was your grandson."

Vlad smiled slightly and handed Harry a second gift, wrapped. "Distant greats, but kin all the less."

Harry looked down at the package. "What is this?"

Vlad held him. "It may come in handy. If you need aid from the others' back home. Keep safe, and I will see you in the future."

When Vlad and Yuri were gone, Harry passed through the border and threw himself into Bill's arms. "I missed you so much my love."

Bill kissed him long and hard. "And I you."

Harry got back on his horse, well the one he had been riding, and they headed out. Harry didn't want to leave Bill's arms, but he was reminded the village they were staying at, was not a long ride. They would remain here for a few days, and then head back to Philip's and then on to home. Well for now back to the Czech Republic, and the work they had been doing, not having to return to the UK till summer.

Charlie smiled as he watched the two of them riding together. He had chosen to come with his brother, Viktor was back in the village, kind of a laugh considering he was the one who had experience on horses. Charlie had promised he would be there to greet Harry when he came back.

The Romani were happy to see him back in one piece. "You are welcome to remain with us a few days and then head back to Samuel's group."

Bill took Harry over to where they could have some privacy. "I am sorry to propose to you through a letter my love, I just didn't want to…."

Harry cut him off with a kiss. "It may not have been the romantic proposal I pictured, but I promise I understand."

Bill held him. "We could bond, and wait to marry. I want to give you the proposal, and the wedding, the honeymoon you deserve."

Harry wasn't sure. "I would like all of that, but I just want you to have no doubt I want a future with you."

Bill ran a hand down his face. "I want to spend my life with you, have kids with you, I just wish we could wait for your sake, you're so young."

Harry just rested his head against the man he loved. "I may be young, but I know I want to be with you. I just wish my godfather was here."

Bill smiled and kissed him. "That at least I can deliver on."

Harry was confused. "What are you up to? I thought we had to stay here and marry?"

Viktor and Charlie had appeared. Viktor pointed out. "You can't go back to the UK to get married."

Charlie finished for him. "My brother has been busy making plans before he got here."

Bill refused to tell him what, and Harry was a bit worried, but he didn't push. He loved Bill, and he was reminded this was Bill, not the twins. Bill knew they would wait to marry, but he still wanted to make the bonding as special as possible, for Harry. Bonding was a special moment, it was a stronger bond than marriage, very rarely done without marriage. Few people chose to bond when they married, as it united their magic and bodies together, until they died. It meant they were linked, and though if married they could divorce, it was a bond which could not be broken till death.

Bill looked to his brother and Viktor when Harry went for food. "Not a word to him, it's not much, but I want it at least to be a surprise."

* * *

Remus had been surprised when he had Bill show up. Bill had explained what was going on, and that Harry agreed to bond with him, at least. He thought it was a bit early, but Remus understood why they were doing it, and supported them. He wasn't surprised they were just bonding, because of age, and how quick this was. Also on how the ceremony would have to be. Harry would have wanted those he loved by his side, and while Remus would make it, and Fred was coming, not even George could. If both twins disappeared, Albus would get suspicious.

Harry was confused to where they were going. He had believed they were going to finish their work in the Czech Republic, Bill sure he had finally found out where the jewels were from his time in the UK. And they were, but after a quick stop there, they were off for a bit.

Bill refused to tell Harry. "We might not be getting married, but I still wanted it special, and we need someone to bond us."

Harry was confused. "We just need a lord, and though I guess I am the only one among us, we can find one."

Bill shook his head. "I wanted to take you somewhere special, even if our actual wedding will be later."

Harry kissed him. "You know I understand. I am just so lucky to have an amazing boyfriend who is willing to bond with me."

Charlie smirked as he handed Harry a portkey. "Maybe you should wait and see what he has planned before you thank him."

Harry was confused and thought they were likely going to Bulgaria. "I hope when we marry we can do it at home, but Viktor's isn't bad."

Viktor shook his head. "I suggested it but he had different ideas."

Harry was surprised when they arrived in France. "Decided to dump me and run off with your former fiancé?"

Bill laughed and shook his head. "It was the safest place, and I knew you would like as many people you love around you."

With Fred and Remus coming, Albus may get suspicious, and they had to be careful. Harry had no idea either was coming, he had been told Remus would try, but not for sure. Bill knew Harry was friendly with Fleur and her sister, felt closer to them, then Viktor's mother. Besides Albus wouldn't look for them in France, while he knew Viktor was an heir, and could link them. Besides the veela lands were well protected, and beautiful, and a perfect place. The veela understood bonds more than most, they only bonded, only those who wed with humans had both.

Fleur met them, and smiled as she kissed Harry on the cheek. She had been surprised when told, but she knew the two would marry one day, and was happy for them. She and her grandmother had been happy to arrange the bond for them. It was a bit rushed, as Remus couldn't stay long.

Remus had come up behind Harry when he shakily agreed he was ready. "Well then it is a good thing I arrived in time to give you away."

Harry turned and saw him, throwing himself into his godfather's arms. "I'm so happy you're here. I know it's not our wedding, but still."

Remus kissed him on the head. "I will be here for both, and am so honored. You know how much I love you like a son."

Fred broke up the sappy moment. "What am I, chopped liver? I risked a lot to come here."

Harry hadn't seen him and threw himself into Fred's arms too. "I'm so happy you're here."

Bill smiled. "I'm sorry we couldn't get George or Luna, but I promise our wedding one day will have all our loves ones."

Kissing Bill, Harry assured him this meant the world, all the effort Bill went to. Though not a wedding, they needed a witness, and for a veela one they required two. Since having Fleur act for Bill would be too odd, Harry had her, and Bill had Gabrielle. Charlie served for Bill as his human witness, and Harry had Fred of course. Fred was so happy he was here, and he knew George was so jealous, not to be here.

The two of them were bonded in the sacred grove, near a beautiful waterfall, deep in the forest. Harry was presented by Fleur and Remus, even if not a wedding. Their hands were bound symbolically, and they shared vows and sipped from the sacred springs.

The ceremony ended with a pledge from the four official witnesses. "We stand as guardians, champions and protectors of this holy bond."

Harry repeated his vow. "I Harry James Potter-Black, Lord Potter-Black-Gryffindor pledge my very heart, my very magic, to William, till death."

Bill returned. "I William Arthur Weasley pledge my very heart, my very magic, to Harry, till death."

The elder smiled. "By the powers that be, of the earth and air, of the fire and water, I bind these two men in holy union, till parted by death."

Bill pulled Harry into his arms for a long kiss, the bond on their wrists breaking, but rings appearing on both. "It's done my love."

Harry looked at the white gold ring, simple, only Bill's name. He'd have an engagement and wedding ring eventually. "I love you."

The Delacaur estate was close enough, that it was safe, and they went for a small dinner party. Harry may have always wanted a small wedding, but this was still pretty small for him, but it was still special. He and Bill would have it all, and Harry kind of pictured marrying at the estate where they spent Christmas. There was wine, fresh French food, and music. Remus watched Harry, and knew his parents would have been so proud to be here, even if he was so young. There was no doubt they'd marry soon, likely when Albus was dealt with. The bond would draw them so much closer, and the fear of marrying so young, would go away. But they were right to wait for now, it should be perfect.

Fleur made Harry blush. "Not a honeymoon, but we have arranged for the two of you to have the weekend at our family home on the coast."

**Author note: remember to keep up the reviews. **


	38. first night

Harry and Bill took off with a portkey provided for them. They were a bit reluctant, but were reminded Albus couldn't link it, besides he couldn't force Harry back now. The papers of their bond were sent to the bank and UK ministry, directly to Fudge in fact as well as the right office, to prove Harry didn't have to come back. Fudge loved to stick it to Albus, he had proven that before, and he would be happy. They were certain Albus would soon know, Fudge would never give up the chance to rub it in. Remus had slipped away to France, on the excuse of illness, Poppy had helped to cover for him. It was close to a full moon, and not unusual he may be ill, and it looked like he was at school the entire time. And he would be in the castle in his locked room, when the full moon hit, just as he always was. He didn't mind the risk he took, he'd do it again, to be there for his cub when he bonded. He knew Harry was so happy, and he was at least able to be there for his cub.

The Delacaurs home on the coast was on the South East, near the border, and was a beautiful home on a secluded beach. Harry had never seen the Mediterranean before, it was far more beautiful he thought, than any.

Bill found a note. "The beach is warded, but if we venture past it, there is none."

Harry kissed him. "Well I guess we will just have to stick to the privacy of the beach."

Bill more than agreed. "I promise when we marry, not only a proper wedding and proposal, but honeymoon."

Harry knew he was feeling guilt again. "I am just lucky you bonded with me. Besides we have been travelling for the past year."

Bill took him into the home. "Travelling for work, with my brother in tow, wasn't the kind of trip I was thinking of."

Harry laughed and more than agreed. "As much as I have loved the travel, I picture something a lot more romantic."

Bill looked around. "A bit more romantic than in my former fiancé's family home."

Harry stopped him. "Fleur is a good friend, she was part of our bond. But at least for now, I'd like to forget you almost married her."

Bill more than agreed with him. "I can't even imagine where I would be if I let mum make me go through with it."

Harry groaned with the mention of Molly. "Can we not mention that woman please? I for one don't need to ruin today."

Bill agreed with Harry on that. "How about we agree, no more talk about females?"

Harry more than agreed. Today was not ideal, they had been rushed, and all those they loved couldn't be there for them. But they had still bonded, and were happy to take that step, and pledge their love to one another. Fleur was a good friend, even to Bill, he could admit. But she was still his former fiancé, and of course Molly would always be a sore point, for Bill too. Harry wondered what would have happened, if Bill had married Fleur, when he had gone to the bank. He wondered where he'd have apprenticed, or if he had been back at school, under control. He didn't want to think about it, just because of the worry, but because he was with the man he loved.

Bill took Harry into the sitting room where they found some wine and more cake for them. Bill was grateful to Fleur and their family, they had gone to a lot, to make it special for Harry. He had thought they would head back to work, but Fleur said she had a surprise for him.

Harry accepted a glass of wine from Bill. "I for one am glad we have some alone time without our companions."

Bill had a hidden smile on his face. "I don't know, I enjoyed all that alone time with Viktor, when you were with the vampires."

Harry elbowed him in the ribs. "Keep that up and I will tell your brother. I don't think he will take it too kindly."

Bill rubbed his ribs but kissed Harry. "You know there is only one person I want to room with while we work."

Harry returned the kiss and shook his head. "I am sure Charlie will be happy to hear that."

Bill laughed. "I was thinking more about you…"

Harry blushed when Bill said that, and Bill had as well. "One bed?"

Bill ran a hand down his face. "If you're not ready to make love, we don't have to. We're not married, we can remain platonic if…."

Harry cut him off with a kiss. "I want you to take me to bed."

Bill put down their empty glasses but he paused for a moment. "Are you sure? I don't want you to ever feel I rushed you."

Harry kissed him. "You haven't. I want to make love to you."

Bill carried Harry into the bedroom and lay him down on the bed. They had not been together a year, but they were in love, and bonded. As Bill took Harry, he was reminded he was a virgin, Bill wasn't. He took his time, they removed their clothes the manual way, to be slow. He explored Harry's body with his mouth and hands, finding Harry loved having his earlobes sucked on. That and the nape of his neck. By the time his hand found Harry's cock, it was rock hard, and he took it in his mouth. It took only a few strokes of his tongue, to make Harry cum hard.

Harry was half lost in an orgasm as Bill prepared to enter him. He stretched and used lube, but there was some pain in it. But as Bill continued, Harry began meeting the strokes, until Bill too came to a climax. Bill cleaned them both off before he lay down with Harry.

He drew his bond into his arms. "How do you feel my love?"

Harry snuggled deeper into his arms. "Amazing."

Bill lifted his chin to kiss him. "Can I take it you will be sharing my bed with me when we are back in Prague?"

Harry laughed. "I think my bed would be better. The room may be small, but I don't think your single bed is too romantic."

Bill pulled him in close. "I don't know, it would encourage us to snuggle, but I agree."

Harry assured his bond that they didn't need an excuse to snuggle. And besides they would have more privacy alone on the main floor there. It was another reason it was perhaps good they were not married. It wasn't exactly romantic, that their first married home, was with two roomies. Bill and Harry hadn't spoken, but Bill had spoken to the bank about a job back home, that summer. He knew Harry would be free now, and Harry had spoken of a desire to teach, one day. When Albus was out, Harry would have a chance, and Charlie already had plans for vet studies too.

Bill held Harry to him as his bond fell asleep. "I promise my love, I will do all I can, so no one will ever hurt you again."

* * *

Back in the UK, Fudge was thrilled when the file came across his desk. Lucius seemed to have good timing, he had come in for a visit, the same time. Lucius had a smug look, which told Cornelius that the man knew, which was no surprise. He and Severus were of course like brothers, and he was aware the man had a hand in this, from the start. Fudge had supported Harry's apprenticeship, he had never had anything against the boy, just the man controlling him. And having a lord with three titles on his side, was always a nice perk as well.

Lucius knew they were right, not to tell Fudge about over throwing Albus, just yet. Cornelius of course was planning to go to the school, and rub the news into Albus' face, which didn't surprise Lucius. Lucius actually planned to go with him, but still the man was bad with secrets.

Albus was a bit confused when he saw them both come in. "I wasn't expecting either of you."

Cornelius smiled. "If we told you we were coming, I am sure you would have come up with a sudden excuse not to be in the school."

Remus appeared in the doorway before Albus could respond. "Lucius I heard you were in the school."

Lucius smiled. "I heard you have seen Harry, pass along mine and his Aunt's congratulations."

Albus was feeling like he wasn't even there. "What the hell is going on? And why does Harry deserve congratulations?"

Cornelius handed him forms. "Well I'd think because he slipped through your talons finally."

Albus stopped. "Harry is returning to school. I care about him deeply and I want what is best for him."

Remus sneered when he heard that. "You care about no one but yourself. And thanks to his bond, he will never answer to you again."

Albus heard his words in shock. "Bond?"

Lucius pointed at the papers. "You missed the happy celebration. Narcissa and I were disappointed to, he is family after all."

Albus finally looked down at the papers he had in hand. It was the official contracts, signifying the magical bonding of Harry and Bill Weasley, though there was no mention of a wedding. Albus knew the laws, he was aware that a bonding was enough, marriage was not required. Harry was able at seventeen to enter a marriage, without anyone signing off, and he was. He was emancipated by his marriage, which meant he was no longer accountable to any guardian, magic or muggle. And in truth he could have wed at sixteen, as Remus would just need to agree, if done in the magical world. Muggle guardians only had a say in things to do with their world.

Remus smiled when he watched the shock on the face of Albus as he read the forms. He didn't like Harry was rushed into bonding, but Harry was happy, and he was free. He may return to school, but as Filius wanted to apprentice him, but not until Albus was out of the school for good.

Albus glared at Remus. "You weren't sick were you? You were off attending this little bond? He couldn't without you."

Remus put an innocent smile on his face. "You know I have been ill. You can check the gates and find out if I left,"

Albus wasn't buying it for a moment. "He doesn't need your permission, but he'd not bond without you. How did you leave the school?"

Remus shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine, I must have slept walked. It is a shame, but I will be there when the two marry one day."

Albus pounded his desk with his hand. "This is a farce. This is why I kept Harry away from you, you corrupt him, control him."

Lucius took the forms back. "I had a meeting this afternoon, but seeing your face, is so worth missing it for."

Fudge agreed with him on that. "It's always nice to see you taken down a peg Albus. It will be even better when I finally am rid of you."

Albus sneered at the man. "Fudge the only one about to be forced into early retirement is you. You and Lucius and your archaic ways."

Lucius smirked at him. "Albus how does it feel to know you wasted your entire life trying to accomplish something and never came close."

Albus called as they were leaving the room. "It isn't over, just because I lost control of Harry for now, doesn't mean it is over."

Remus knew he had basically admitted he left school, but he didn't care, and Albus would have found out. It didn't matter, he was a teacher, and he could leave any time he chose. It wasn't like Albus could even threaten to fire him, he had tried before, and the governors had stepped in. Remus had wanted to see the man's face, and he laughed at the threats, Albus

Remus headed down to the dungeons when he was done. Severus was waiting for him, he hadn't seen Remus since he got back, and he had heard Lucius was coming. Tonight was the full moon, so Remus also needed to pick up his potion.

Severus was relieved to hear the bond went well. "I know you worried how young he was but he is safe this way."

Remus agreed. "And he looked so happy in spite of the reason for it. I know Lily would have been proud of her son."

Severus handed him a potion. "I would use my extra room, I will ward it, even though you keep your mind, or head for the woods."

Remus was surprised. "You're worried Albus may try something?"

Severus nodded. "I hope not, but he has little left to lose. And I don't want him to hurt you, to get at your godson."

Remus opted for the woods, he had been welcome in them, by the centaurs. Severus had perfected the potion, and he was basically a shifter, in that he kept his mind totally during the full moon. He was still a bit wilder, so it was still safer, for him to be away from others. Harry would never forgive himself, if Remus was hurt because of him, besides he wanted to see Harry's wedding.

Severus watched Remus go. "I need to keep you safe as well, until Albus is gone for good."

**Author note: remember to keep up the reviews. **


	39. return home

Bill and Harry had the weekend on the coast to relax. Harry knew Bill wanted more for him, but he reminded his bond they would have, in the future. The bond had been so special, and the weekend away had meant a lot, even if not over the top romantic. Bill was the man he loved, and his amazing love and support, meant more to Harry than Bill could ever know. Harry and Bill were closer than ever, the bond was a part of that, and Bill hoped perhaps to propose by Christmas. He wouldn't until he knew Harry was absolutely ready, and he could give him it all, this time. He had no idea that Harry was thinking and feeling the same way, but for now they needed to focus on Albus.

Harry and Bill met the other two in Prague,, and headed back to the castle in the country. Bill moved into Harry's room with him on the main floor, and the other two stayed where they were. Viktor decided his bed space was comfortable, and he'd continue his private room.

Harry looked at Viktor when they were back in the sitting room. "I heard rumors you have retired from quidditch all together."

Viktor nodded. "I have. I considered playing for the league for another year or so but have decided against it."

Charlie smiled. "Playing he means, he has been offered an amazing position in the fall, in the UK."

Bill raised an eyebrow. "The UK? Is there a reason you were looking that way?"

Viktor blushed for a moment. "Yes, a good job. I am going to be working for the ministry."

Harry had been expecting him to work for the league. "I was thinking a referee, or perhaps a coach."

Charlie smirked. "Worried he may coach another team than the United?"

Viktor had been told Harry was considering playing in a year. "I will be working with all of the teams, including the national."

It was a new position, in the department of International relations, not sport. He would be organizing the games and charity events teams had played in from time to time, in foreign countries. He would also help organize the games and travel for the International team. He would from time to time even have a chance to play, in charity games, when they got former players together for them. He wasn't cut out to be a referee, and while he considered coaching, he was excited by the proposition.

Charlie couldn't deny he was happy to hear it. He and Bill both would leave the bank, well the field work, when Albus was out. Harry would be with the bank or perhaps apprenticing at school for another year, before the United opened up.

Harry pouted a bit as they talked about the ministry. "I am starting to feel left out."

Bill smirked. "You still have to take your NEWT exams when we get back. And I am working for the bank, not the ministry, I remind you."

Charlie laughed when Harry groaned in reminder. "Well now you have gone and bonded with my brother, you can't apprentice and put it off."

Harry was reminded he'd have been able to wait, but still would have had to take them, for future work. "I didn't even think about that."

Bill pulled his bond into his lap. "You better not be reconsidering our bond already?"

Harry kissed him on the lips. "Of course not. Besides after this past year, I am sure I will ace my exams."

Charlie shrugged. "We can study together, as I still have to take my entrance exam, to get into the vet program for the fall."

Viktor looked over at him. I thought due to your studies already, and your recommendations, that wasn't an issue."

Charlie shook his head. "I just need to pass the exam and I am in, no worries about score. But I do have to pass the exam."

Bill looked at their journals. "Well we should if we are right, find the treasure in the next few days. Then you both have time to study."

Harry nodded. "Remus told me Filius would like to speak to me about something when I get back."

Filius didn't know for sure, but he had suspicions Albus would soon be gone, from the school. Bill had an inkling, he thought the man was going to apprentice Harry. He knew Harry wanted to play quidditch for a few years, but Filius had mentioned once or twice, he didn't plan to retire for four or five years. Harry could apprentice part time, and do it with quidditch, and take over when he was done with the United. It would be hard, but he could teach and continue as well, if he chose. Bill knew, but he didn't let on, it wasn't his place to tell.

Harry poured over the books, and was happy to get back to it. He knew the time in Romania had been mainly for him, the information from the Romani and vampres, had little value for the work. He had an odd feeling, about this being his last work for the bank.

Bill knew his mind and reminded him. "You could always continue to work for the bank. My boss would be happy to have you on staff."

Harry shook his head. "I have loved all the travel, but I'm not sure a desk job at the bank would keep me."

Bill shrugged. "It isn't bad, I thought it would be a nightmare. I plan to still do field work, I just have to work a balance."

Harry had loved the travel, and hoped to do more in the future, but not for work. Bill would suggest they continue to do field work, but they both knew they were meant to be back in the UK, after they dealt with Albus. Harry wanted to play quidditch, and Bill knew he wanted to play quidditch, and teach, though he was still not certain he could the second. Bill was honest, he was happy to go back, not just for Harry.

Bill reminded Harry. "Much of my going back on the road was Mum, and the discomfort over what happened with Fleur, and you."

* * *

Remus had been careful for the last month. He was never alone with the headmaster, and made sure Severus used a mind block, to help him. He knew it would soon be over, he received word from Prague, Harry would soon be home. They had found the treasure, and right not were just dividing it up. The jewels which had belonged to Harry's family were his, while the crown jewels would be divided, between the bank and the local ministry. Harry hadn't needed more money, but it was part of his heritage, and should belong with him.

The end of the school year had come. The exams were done, and the kids Harry went to school with, were done. Neville would remain at school, he was to apprentice with Pomona. There was a small lunch for the grads, which they were both required to attend.

Remus sighed as he watched the lunch. "I should be on the coast."

Severus knew Harry was coming home today. "You will be there soon enough. But Albus needs us here."

Remus looked at the group around him. "I know he isn't disappointed not to be here."

Severus nodded. "I believe he planned to leave, even without our help. And he is coming home so changed."

Filius had seen them talking and came over. "I had heard some rumors that Harry may be home soon."

Remus smiled but gave no absolute detail. "I believe."

Filius looked up at the school. "I know he plans on quidditch and there is Albus, but I hope he will entertain my suggestion."

Remus had been told Filius would like to apprentice Harry, would work around quidditch. "I don't think that will be an issue forever."

Remus knew he could trust the man, he had proven many times, he always had the best interest of the kids at heart. Minerva was always a concern, she was loyal to a fault, and sometimes was a tad blind to the man. But Remus had a feeling, if faced with the truth, she may help. But this was not the time and place for the talk at all, and not just because of Albus.

Molly and Arthur were there, with Percy and Ginny, to support Ron. Hermione's parents were there, muggles could come, for such events. The pair were happy, no longer forced to pretend they missed Harry, or cared.

Ron sneered when he saw them. "One of the best things about being done school, I never have to be in a classroom with you."

Severus sneered. "I know you didn't get into auror training, what poor employer got stuck with you?"

Ron went red a bit but he smiled. "I have landed a job working for Quidditch supplies. Far more exciting, and comes with my own flat."

Molly smiled in pride. "He and Hermione will make us all proud, they are sharing, two rooms of course. Hermione is off to law school."

Remus shook his head. "I am certain you're proud."

Molly didn't look happy with him. "My son has does well, in spite of the two of you trying to black ball him. Your son didn't even graduate."

Remus smiled. "Actually he opted to take his exams while abroad, and received his results yesterday. An O in four, he opted not for potions."

Molly shook her head and went to leave. "Hermione I believe your parents are looking for us?"

Arthur didn't follow at first. "Are my sons and Harry coming home soon? I have not heard from them in some time."

Remus was reminded Harry had made some peace with the man, as had the red heads. "I believe you should hear from Bill soon."

Molly had stopped pretending, when Harry was back before, she tried to win him over. Remus assumed she was no longer being paid, Albus had nothing to gain any more, from Harry coming home. Molly seemed happy, she didn't care about the boy, and hated all of the lies. Arthur had proven more than once, the letter from him to Harry was true, he cared.

Severus shook his head as he and Remus left finally before Albus could stop them. "I wonder how the woman will take the news."

"That Harry is her son in law? Well through bond?" And when Severus nodded. "I doubt she will be racing to help plan a wedding."

Severus agreed. "Unless she thinks she can get some money and power out of it. Bill does plan to become a Potter though I believe."

Remus shrugged before they apparated. "I don't believe they have discussed it, but I'd assume so."

Luna and her dad were waiting when they got there. "I can't wait to see Harry. I wish I had been there."

Harry appeared from the house, it seemed he had already arrived. "I wish you had been as well. But you will be at our wedding."

Luna threw herself into his arms and hugged him. "I'm so happy you're home."

Harry was happy to be home, but for now, it was not all pleasure. Luna was not done school, as in she had a year left, but it was summer time. It was finally safe for them to act, and they would be able to over throw Albus. Lucius helped, and he should be arrested as well, they hoped. His days of running Harry's life, and others, were finally soon to be over.

Harry looked at Viktor and Luna. "In a few days it will be over, and all our families will be free of the man."

**An: Remember to review.**


	40. facing Albus

Harry, Viktor and Luna were prepared, or as prepared as they could be. Luna was away from school for summer, and it was safe for them to act. Lucius assured them, he had enough evidence, that the man should be arrested right away or soon enough. The risk to Luna should have been small, but Harry was not taking any chances with her, he had made that clear. Xeno of course more than agreed, and though Viktor didn't know her well, he cared about her for Harry. There was a link between the three, being heirs to the school, and it drew the three of them together. Well Viktor was not heir, his mother was, he would be after. Normally Heldaine would have to be here, but she had signed over her proxy to her son, so he could act on her behalf. Luna had celebrated her birthday, she was seventeen, and able to vote. Since she was still in school Luna could only vote with permission, but unlike Harry, that was a simple matter. She had no guardians, she had a dad, and just one of him.

Harry had gone to the bank, for he needed one more piece, to complete the process. He needed to claim the dagger of Slytherin, which was his by right of conquest, though Albus seemed to think it was his. Harry was the one who defeated him in battle, not Albus, it was his.

Harry stood in the head goblin's office and he said. "I'd like to lay claim to the last weapon of the founders of Slytherin."

The manager looked at him. "You speak of the dagger of Slytherin? It has been in the care of Albus Dumbledore."

Harry nodded. "I claim the dagger, and the estates of Slytherin."

The manager knew but he needed to follow procedure. "Who are you, and what claim do you have to the dagger?"

Harry smiled. "I am Lord Potter-Black-Gryffindor, and it is mine by right of conquest. I defeated the heir of Slytherin in battle."

The goblin had read the news but he still performed a spell to confirm the truth of it. "It seems you have proven true."

Harry sighed. "I would like the dagger returned to my care as soon as possible."

The goblin signed forms and summoned Griphook to him. "You will take these to Hogwarts, and you will retrieve the dagger."

Griphook nodded curtly to him. "I will return shortly."

The manager turned to him. "You are aware that you would require all four weapons, if you were to choose to act."

Harry motioned for Luna to step forward as she was in the room. "That is no matter."

The goblin saw the bow she was holding. "The bow of Ravenclaw? The weapon has not been in our care for decades."

Luna nodded. "I am Luna Lovegood, Lady Ravenclaw. I am also a McKinnon on my mother's side."

The manager took some of her blood and confirmed it. "Why have you chosen not to claim the McKinnon title as well?"

Luna wasn't sure. "My mother was a bastard, and I was not aware I had the right."

The goblin assured her she had, especially since her grandfather had legally recognized his child. If he hadn't, she would have been able to claim Ravenclaw, but McKinnon may have been an issue. With the death of her half uncles and their children, she was the last of the direct line, and the title was hers. It was not a massive estate, but combined with the Ravenclaw, it was a bit more than the Black fortune. Luna and her dad weren't rich, they loved running their paper, and the money meant nothing to her. But Luna claimed the title just the same.

Harry was surprised, he wasn't aware Luna had never been to the bank, to claim it. But she explained, the Ravenclaw fortune had been in France, for centuries now. She had claimed it there, though it was recognized here as well, she had just never been to the elves before.

Griphook returned with the dagger but he was looking like he was attacked. "The dagger, Lord Gryffindor."

Harry was shocked when he was called that. "What has happened to you?"

The manager wondered the same thing. "The man had the nerve to attack one of my employees?"

Griphook nodded. "He attempted to prevent me from leaving. He seems to have underestimated the power of goblins though."

Harry felt bad for the goblin who had first shown him to his vaults. "Well if this works, we can add those charges to a long list."

The manager turned to him. "You can't claim the title, but the estate, the right to vote for Slytherin, are yours."

Harry was reminded Albus could have if he had all the weapons, try to oust the governors, and none were his. "I don't need another title."

Bill laughed when he heard that. "Especially not that one. I believe you were called the Prince of Slytherin back in second year."

Harry agreed but pointed out to him. "There are a lot more Slytherins who I could stomach now a days, than my old lions for sure."

Harry knew when they were done with Albus, he would be home for good. He would be able to face those who hurt him, like Hermione and the other Weasleys, and finally have his say with them. He had run into them before, and Molly had faked her concern, and he called her on it. But he had never let loose, he had never said his peace, but it was coming. But first he needed to deal with this man.

He turned to Bill. "Lucius should be waiting for us, and I believe Moody, if the papers are all in place."

Bill agreed. "Lucius at least. I hope your godfather is out of the school at the moment. The man will be on the war path soon enough.

Harry hoped so too. "I know Severus is watching over him, and will make sure he is taking every precaution."

Harry never thought he'd be grateful for the man, but in the past year, he had become very grateful. He had helped Harry a lot, and he was grateful for that, but also for Remus. He loved Remus like a dad, and wanted him to not only be safe, but happy. His gratitude for Severus, was the same Remus had for Bill, for all they did for their family member. Harry knew they had begun dating.

Harry looked at the sword which had been concealed by his side. "It is time to show that man, he can't meddle with lives, and get away with it."

* * *

Albus was fuming, when the goblin left, and with the third weapon. All he had left was the bow, as the heirs were all dead. He knew Harry had claimed the dagger, it was obvious he had, he was the only one who could. And he had heard rumors that Viktor was in the country as well. But the heir of Gryffindor, who ever had claimed the sword from him, was unknown to him as well. He knew Bill was with them, but he knew the Weasleys were not the heirs, and he definitely knew Remus wasn't either. He was confused by this all.

Albus was pacing in his office when he heard the passage open and someone coming. He thought it was Minerva, she was the only one who could come and go like that, and was one of the few who was left in the school.

He was shocked when he found Harry and a group of others including Lucius and Moody. "What are you doing in my school?"

Harry smirked. "It's not your school old man, never has been, and definitely never will."

Albus smirked at him. "I am headmaster of this school, and when I have my way, the governors will be gone."

Harry laughed at him. "The only one who will be gone is you. You're no longer headmaster of the school."

Albus wasn't about to buy it. "The governors can't remove me from the school without grounds, and a vote."

Lucius spoke up. "Oh we have had more than enough grounds over the years, but your popularity has stopped us."

Harry took a deep breath. "We don't need the governors. By the pact of the four founders, we remove you."

Albus stared at him like he had grown two heads. "That can only be enacted by all the heirs, and you're but one, and only by conquest."

Harry removed the dagger but also the sword. "Wrong as always."

Albus looked at him, and at Luna and Viktor, as they came forward. He of course knew Viktor, he had threatened Viktor's mother for the staff, and had to return it some time ago to the woman. Now he was seeing the bow, which looked like the one he had, but it couldn't be. There was no way in hell, he still had the bow, and Luna had no claim to it. And Harry, he had searched far and wide, neither the Blacks or Potters were the heirs of Gryffindor. There was absolutely no way, even if Harry had pulled the sword.

Harry shared a look with the other two, they were all drinking in the reaction, they could admit it was worth it. Luna was not the usual one for plots like this, but after all the man had done to Harry, she was happy to be involved in this.

Albus looked at Harry. "You can claim the dagger, but not the sword, there is no conquest. You have no right."

Lucius pointed out. "The goblins obviously believed he had one."

Albus shook his head. "They were likely bribed, or tricked, because Harry pulled it from the hat."

Harry showed his ring. "Or because my mother was not a muggle born after all, her mother was a squib, and through her I am Lord Gryffindor."

Albus shook his head. "It isn't possible, you have an Aunt."

Harry smirked. "We both know she can't claim it, she has no magic."

Albus looked at the bow. "That is a fake, and even if it was real, you have no claim on it. The McKinnon line died out."

Luna shook her head. "My Uncle entrusted it to my mother's care, before he was killed, the one you stole from his house was a fake."

Albus stared at her. "Your Uncle? Edmure McKinnon and all of his brothers and their kids were killed."

Luna agreed. "But his half-sister was unknown. My mother was Lord Duncan McKinnon's natural daughter, with a veela."

Albus was shocked, he had thought he knew the family, he had worked with the Mckinnons in the order. They had never once mentioned another member, a sister. He knew of Callista, she was raised in France, and he assumed her father was a veela like her mother had been. Callista looked a full veela, and had the magic of one, he never suspected. This could not be happening.

The four of them placed their weapons down on the table and handed him forms. "You are hereby removed from the school."

Albus shook his head. "This won't last long. You know the public won't have it."

Harry laughed. "When the public knows what you have done to me, I am sure your popularity will turn. Besides you'll be quite busy."

Moody moved towards him. "Albus Dumbledore you are under arrest…."

Albus tried to down the man with a spell but found his wand wouldn't work, and he was bound. "What have you done?"

Viktor smiled. "You didn't realize the magic of the school no longer responds to you."

Albus found himself magically bound, and a collar put on, as they knew he could do wandless magic. Harry stood there, and watched the man who had ran his life for too long, being taken away. He knew there was a trial, but the man would go away, even if he didn't get the kiss. Harry knew he had to face the trial, and he would confront those like the Weasleys, but he was filled with relief.

He looked at Minerva who had been watching it all in shock. "Both us, and the governors agree, you will make us proud as a headmistress."

**An: Remember to review.**


	41. court appearances

Harry and Bill were left alone for a bit. Choosing to make Minerva headmistress had been a hard decision. Harry knew she was a good woman, she had never been the most warm head of house, but she cared about the kids. But she had been blindly loyal to Albus at times, and they had been worried, she may side with him. Remus and Severus both vouched for her, though she seemed loyal, if she knew the truth she wouldn't. Her loyalty was always about the school, she wanted to keep the kids safe, and thought that was what Albus was doing. She had been worried about Harry, when his school letter had come back, and insisted on checking on him. She had also been one to side with Remus, when he tried to argue Harry shouldn't be sent back to his relatives that summer. She had served the school for decades, and the only one with more seniority was Filius. He had been offered the deputy headmaster spot long ago, but turned it down, choosing to focus on classes and his house. Severus knew he would likely be deputy, Pomona had no interest, and it was usually a head of house.

Harry and Bill were going to be staying at school, so were Viktor and Luna, for now. Harry wanted to spend some time with Remus, they had been given their own rooms, though. Actually a third bedroom had been added to the old heads' dorm, for the four of them to use.

Minerva surprised them by following them out. "Harry, I would like to speak to you."

Harry turned to look at the woman. "Of course Professor McGonagall."

She shook her head. "You're an adult now, you can call me Minerva."

Harry felt a bit odd but he nodded. "Okay Minerva. What would you like to talk about?"

Minerva was surprised really. "I wasn't expecting to be named the headmistress, I have supported Albus greatly."

Harry stopped her. "The governors thought it right, since you had served as deputy, for two decades now."

Minerva cut him off. "I know you would have had some say. I know we have perhaps not always got along well, but I hope you are…"

Harry cut in this time. "I wouldn't exactly called you approachable, but you're a good teacher, and I never doubted you care about the kids."

Minerva laughed a little. "I used to be appalled, when I was told Severus was more approachable, than I. But you students are my priority."

Harry would have agreed once. "I know you will do the school proud. Its time someone who actually cares about them, is in office."

She put a hand on his arm. "I apologize I didn't stand up to him for you. I know you have been wronged for way too long."

Harry accepted her words. "I can understand, he was your leader, and you thought he was doing what was for the best."

Minerva went to leave but added. "I would be pleased if you decided to take Filius up on his offer."

Harry was confused when she was gone and looked at Bill. "What did she mean?"

Bill knew, but he hadn't thought it was his place to tell his bond. He knew Filius had considered it, and if he had spoken to Minerva, it was likely gone further. The concern had been Albus, Filius knew Harry wouldn't want to be near him, but now the man was gone from the school. Harry had such potential, he had taught the DA, and he had a love for charms as well. Even with quidditch for a few years, he could apprentice, and one day take over. Harry was not like Oliver, he wouldn't play quidditch until he was too old to play anymore, no matter how much he loved it.

It seems Filius must have been psychic, or had good timing, as he was waiting for them. He was with Remus in the common room of the heads' tower, and tea arrived, shortly after. Even if Minerva had not spilled the beans, Harry would have known something was going on.

Harry cut right to the point. "Minerva mentioned that she hoped I'd take you up on an offer."

Filius shook his head. "I should have known."

Remus motioned his godson to take a seat. "Filius planned to speak to you, when Albus was dealt with."

Harry sat down. "About what sir?"

Filius smiled. "Apprenticing with me, to take over when I retire in a few years. I couldn't think of anyone better to take over my position."

Harry was surprised. "I have definitely considered teaching. But I was planning on playing for the United, they have an opening in a year."

Filius knew. "I thought you could apprentice full time for a year, and part time for a few years, until I retire. It will be four or five years."

Bill thought out loud. "You know it would be more interesting for you, than working at the bank, since we won't be on the road."

Harry knew he made sense and it sounded great. "I would like that sir. I promise I will not make you regret your choice."

Filius stopped him. "Harry I have very rarely taken such an interest in a student from another house. But I am so proud of the man you are."

Likely because of who he was, the teachers all said the same thing, had a special interest in him. Filius had been extremely close to both of his parents, but especially his mother, who had been one of his favorites. While so many people saw his dad, Filius was one of those like Remus and now Severus, who saw more of his mother in there. He did have the quidditch and marauder side, but his heart, was all his mum. He had her passion, her bravery, her sense of justice as well. No one who knew her, doubted for a moment, how proud she'd be of her son now.

Filius smiled when he was reminded Harry was bonded. "I think she'd even approve of the man you chose."

* * *

The day had come, when they had to go to London, for the start of the trial. It was likely only to take a day, and another for sentencing, their world didn't take long for trials. They had enough proof, that the man had been questioned with truth serum, and his testimony would be seen. Harry knew the man was going away for a long time, but he doubted he would get the kiss, unless something else came up. He didn't mind, he wasn't out for blood, as long as the man was out of his life and couldn't hurt anyone again that is.

Harry and Bill hadn't left the school in three days' time. Bill and Harry had said it was because they wanted some alone time, and for Harry to spend time with his godfather, which was true enough. Charlie had joined them at school, and the twins had come to visit.

As they were coming into the ministry Harry saw some of the red heads. "Oh great, just what I need."

Bill squeezed his hand. "We don't have to speak to them."

Fred came to his side. "Are you sure? You don't want to embrace your in-laws?"

Harry smirked at his brother. "I don't see you rushing over to say hello to them either. And don't make me rethink your brother already."

Bill elbowed him in the ribs. "Hey there is no rethinking me, we are already bonded, for life."

Harry kissed him on the lips. "I could rethink marriage, but I think I'll keep you around for now."

Unfortunately they had not seen Hermione until she spoke. "Bonding and marriage?"

Harry turned to look at the girl he once thought one of his best friends. "I see you haven't changed, still spying. Come for your boss?"

Hermione sneered at him. "Just because you have turned on him, doesn't mean we have all gone mad."

Bill moved Harry towards the room. "No, you were already there it seems."

They went into the courtroom, and noticed the other red heads, were nearly alone on the other side. Harry wasn't sure why, but it surprised him, they could still support the man. The truth had been in all of the papers, and they couldn't keep their head in the sand, he wondered if they would ever come to their senses about this all. As they sat in the court room, and the trial began, he hoped so. He noted Arthur, had come into the room, but to the shock of Harry and his sons, he didn't sit with the others. He sat on the same side as Harry, a few seats down from their group.

Even as his own testimony was played, Albus sat as cocky as ever, in his seat. Harry listened as he confessed, not only to all he had done to Harry, but forcing Lucius and Severus to spy, and more. He even admitted he had known it was Peter, and not Sirius, from the start.

Remus squeezed his godson's hand when they heard that. "He will be punished for what he did to Padfoot, cub."

Harry returned the squeeze as he knew his godfather was just as shaken by the revelation. "I know he will."

Madam Bones looked at Albus when it was done. "Do you have anything to say in your own defense, before we adjourn to decide."

Albus was looking at Harry the entire time he said his words. "All I ever did was for the better good. Better people died, for this war."

Madam Bones shook her head. "Your list of crimes are extensive and serious. You had no power to promise pardons."

Severus shook his head. "Not that he ever got us one. If we waited for him, both Lucius and I would have spent our life in a black cell."

Albus turned to look at them finally. "Send me to prison and you know the people won't stand for it."

Madam Bones ignored the comment. "This court is adjourned until we have voted."

Albus was being led off but he called to Harry. "You are a petty child, upset about a few coins, you know this is wrong."

Harry was trying to remain calm. "It has nothing to do with the millions you stole from me, and everything to do with Siri."

He watched the man led off, and knew it would be tomorrow when they found out what he got, but it was almost over. He saw Hermione talking to Molly, and looking their way, and he had a feeling it had nothing to do with the trial. Hermione had heard them talking, and somehow he was not surprised she would tell right away, he could tell she was. He wasn't happy when they came their way out in the hall.

Molly looked at Harry up and down. "Hermione informs me you are considering marriage."

Bill showed his mother their rings. "Harry and are already happily bonded."

Arthur had come over and he was surprised but he offered Harry his hand. "Welcome to the family officially Harry."

Harry accepted it with a small smile. "We aren't married yet, but thanks for the welcome. I appreciate it from some of you."

Molly stared at her husband like he had two heads. "Arthur what are you saying? You don't need to kiss him up even more."

Arthur turned to look at his wife. "Our son just bonded, I am welcoming his mate to the family. I will expect you boys to come to dinner."

Molly sputtered. "Over my dead body."

Bill decided it sounded like a good idea. "I think we will have to take you up on that. I think there is a lot of unfinished business."

Arthur knew that, and dinner wouldn't be very civil, but it was needed. He was happy for Bill, he could tell he was happy, and in love. His siding with Molly had cost him a lot, the relationship with four of his sons, and Harry. He held out hope, when he spoke to Harry at Christmas, he could make peace. He extended an invitation, for them to come to dinner in two nights, and it was accepted.

He cut his wife off as she was sputtering in anger. "Last time I looked the house was mine. You're not happy, you're welcome to not attend."

**An: Remember to review.**


	42. final verdict

Harry had barely slept the night before, and Bill was worried about him. He reminded Harry as best as he could, Albus was going away, for certain. The man had been arrested on enough charges, and more had been added, after the vertiserum. But he understood, this was a man who not only stole from his bond, but ran his life for too long. This was a man who had kept him from Remus, who had left him with abusive relatives, and put him in danger all the time. And the news he had known Sirius was innocent from the start, and had evidence to clear his name, was the deepest blow. He had suspected deep down, but when younger he truly believed Albus was a good man, and thought him to be guilty. He remembered saving Sirius from the kiss, and having his godfather on the run, before he died. Albus had kept him in the dark fifth year, which had taken him to the ministry, and led to the loss of his godfather for good. He knew he still had Moony, but the pain was deep.

Harry was accompanied to the ministry by all of his loved ones. He had barely eaten, but they were all at the house for breakfast, including Remus and Severus. The twins had come to support him, and Charlie was there as usual, and Viktor of course.

Luna saw them when they arrived and came to hug Harry. She looked at Bill as she did. "He hasn't slept or eaten."

Bill should have known. "Try telling him that. I tried."

Harry shook his head. "I just need to see this done, then I can rest."

Luna kissed him on the cheek. "It'll be done soon. And your bond there doesn't need you keeling over, and either do I."

Remus smiled when she said that. "I knew I liked you being around my cub for a reason."

Harry saw people moving into the court room. "I guess it's time to go."

Bill squeezed his bond's hand. "Today is nothing to worry after. Tomorrow's dinner on the other hand."

Harry kissed his bond. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up, but I just need this done."

Fred shook his head. "You should leave cheering someone up to us Bill, you're no good at it."

Harry kissed Bill's pout, and assured him he was very good, Harry was just in no shape to be cheered up. It wasn't he was depressed, it just when it came to Albus, he never counted his chickens before they hatched. He wanted to believe them, that the man was going to prison, and deep down he knew it was true. But his life never seemed to work out right, and he just hoped luck was on his side, this time.

He noticed the Weasleys were all in the room, and once again Molly and the others were not with the rest of the family. They weren't sitting directly on Albus' side, they were in the neutral middle, where the media usually only sat. Aberforth was alone on his brother's side.

Remus watched the man as his brother was led in. "I'm not surprised."

Harry looked over at him. "I don't remember seeing him last time. And I thought there was bad blood."

Severus nodded. "But his brother was by his side when he went to prison. And bought him the bar, as he couldn't get work, when free."

Remus assured Harry. "The bar was years before you were born. He won't lose it because of this trial."

Madam Bones looked at Albus. "Albus Dumbledore you have been found guilty of all the charges."

Albus looked at the woman as if she had lost her mind. "This is an outrage, we all know I did what was needed."

Madam Bones continued. "Though this court considered life before, due to the added charges, we sentence you to the dementor's kiss"

Albus paled. "No, you can't do this to me, no."

Remus looked right at the man. "Why not? You almost allowed them to do it to Sirius, and you could prove his innocence."

They could go and watch, but no one had the stomach to, or need. Aberforth went, to be with his brother, before the end. Alastor was going, an auror was always there, but usually not the head of the department. He had volunteered for the job, he would be there for the end, and to tell them. He knew Harry wouldn't go, he couldn't be expected to, and someone should be. Severus was right, when he had told Sirius the kiss was almost painful to watch, even if you wanted the person to get the kiss.

Harry was led out, where the press was going crazy, and wanting an interview. It had been all over the papers this morning, the trial, calling Albus monster and many other things. It was nothing new, the prophet always tried to blast him, but this time it was true.

Luna returned with them to Grimmauld. "I think this is one of the few. My father will have a similar story to the Prophet."

Harry shook his head. "I always thought Fudge was going after Albus. I think I owe the man an apology."

Bill agreed. "Well not on the apology part, he did slander you too. But he was right about the man from the start."

Remus sent for Kreacher. "Can you make some lunch, I am sure your master will be hungry this time."

Kreacher bowed. "Kreacher be making good lunch for master."

Harry still wasn't hungry, but Remus told him by the time lunch was made, Alastor should be back. Tonks and her mother had come with them, as well as the twins and Charlie and Viktor, all there together. Andromeda and Sirius had been very close, she never believed her cousin was guilty, and her anger was deep over what happened. Harry appreciated they were all there.

Alastor proved Remus right when he appeared just as lunch did. "It's done, the old man didn't survive the kiss."

* * *

Harry had eaten his lunch, and had slept the night before, like a baby. He knew a man was dead, but after all he had done, it was a relief. He had deserved what he got, for all the lives he ruined, and people's deaths he had on his hands. Harry had always had that feeling, even when he was in China, that the man could get at him. And if not at him, at those he loved and left behind, especially Remus. He had lost Sirius because of him, and Remus was more than his secondary godfather, he was the only dad Harry ever knew. But the man was gone, and all those like Severus and Lucius who suffered at his hands, finally had their justice as well. It wasn't him, but those he loved, he wanted justice for.

Though his appetite had returned, it disappeared again, with the dinner waiting. He and Bill were going to the Burrow, with Charlie and the twins as back up, and Remus as well. He knew it wouldn't be a festive dinner, it would be a show down, and one he was going to enjoy.

Harry looked at the house though. "I am not sure about this."

Bill reminded him. "Dad invited us to dinner, and you know he meant it."

Fred also budded in. "And you know you have to confront the others some time."

Harry nodded. "I have waited a long time. But I feel bad ruining the dinner."

Charlie laughed. "Dad knew what would happen, when he invited you, I assure you."

Bill agreed. "I'm certain, he'd be happy to have us back another time, or if we invited him for dinner."

George thought of his dad. "I always felt kind of bad. I knew dad was just backed into a corner by mum."

Harry thought of the letter he had got in China. "I knew he played a role, but I trust him, that he cared."

Arthur had appeared in the door and heard that. "I'm glad to hear you say that. I truly am happy to welcome you to our family."

Bill led Harry towards the house. "I'm happy you approve. I'd like you there when we marry one day."

Arthur assured his son he would. He had realized in the past year, his support of his wife, cost him so much. All he had contact with, was Percy and the youngest two. He knew he had not been innocent with Harry, he knew the truth, and lied to him. But his own sons he never meant to hurt, or cut out, but he didn't want to cause tension with his wife. But no longer, he'd not give up all his kids, for her.

Molly was in the kitchen, as were her other three, and Penny and Hermione as well. Harry hadn't been sure they would be there, Molly had said over her dead body, but even if she was alive she was still sitting there.

Molly eyed him. "So you decided to show your face after all."

Harry smirked at the woman who he once thought was like a mom. "Observant as always it seems."

Ron sneered at him. "Should take my dad to the hospital, I am sure you used a potion or spell."

Arthur turned to his son. "Neither. Harry and your brother have bonded, and I have invited them to dinner to celebrate."

Molly looked at Bill. "I thought the French one was bad enough. How much did he pay you to actually marry this time?"

Bill ground his teeth. "Harry is the love of my life, I'd marry him if he was a pauper. Fleur and I were never meant to be."

Ginny shook her head. "Maybe the French hussy will take you back. For some reason she was upset you dumped her."

Harry cut in. "Fleur was a witness at our bond. I think she'd hex Bill if he ever looked at anyone but me."

Arthur motioned to the table. "I had some food ordered in from a restaurant. Molly was not inclined to cook as you may guess."

Molly shook her head. "This dinner is a joke, and I don't want him sitting at my table. His kind is not welcome here."

Harry snapped. "My kind? The kind who works for a criminal, and lies to people, for money? Oh wait, that's you."

Harry had no idea what the woman thought he had done to her, or her children. They had been at risk, but they had chosen to come with him, every time. They had come, as they were on the pay role of Albus, he was to blame. Harry had been hurt badly, to learn the family had taken money to care about him, and it was all lies. Well for Molly, Percy, and the younger two. The oldest two were away, and the twins never knew, and Arthur had come to care about him. Molly's betrayal had likely hurt the most, the closest thing to a mother he had, before now.

Ginny watched Harry with Bill. "Should have known you were into cock, never could get that bonus."

Arthur looked at his daughter. "You would go so far as to try and whore for more money?"

Hermione laughed. "He should have been lucky, no one else would touch him."

Harry turned to look at her. "I'd rather have been a monk. I seem to have higher standards than you do."

Molly bit. "I am sure your mother is happy she is dead. After you saw Albus kissed, and what the shameless fame whore you turned into."

Remus lashed out. "You didn't just say that."

Molly turned to look at him. "Probably regretting the day she named you his godfather. You have corrupted him."

Remus snarled. "Lily would be amazingly proud of her son. He has more character in his pinkie finger than you and your three whelps total."

Harry put a calming hand on his dad. "It's okay, her words mean nothing."

Remus shook his head. "No, it's not. The woman never knew your mother, and has the audacity to say that. Your brothers on the other hand…"

Molly was the one to cut him off. "And you accuse me of bringing up the dead. My brothers were good men."

Remus agreed. "They were the best. And they would be appalled at the sell out their sister has become. A shameless sell out."

Molly never knew Lily, but Remus had known her brothers, quite well. He knew they would have been ashamed, that their sister would have lied and misled Harry, for money. Molly didn't deny it, she knew it wasn't needed for the war, as Arthur had believed deep down. She had known there was other ways, but if the pay checks came in, she was willing to do it. She had no problem admitting that.

Molly sneered. "Well at least I won't have to waste my time on a sweater for you this year."

Bill reminded her. "You'll have plenty of time, with only three. Christmas table will be quite empty, driven off all but three of us."

Molly turned to her eldest son. "You will come to your senses eventually about him. Until you do, I could care less if I ever see you here."

Harry stopped her. "But your grandchildren I have a feeling you will."

Hermione stared at Harry. "You're not pregnant yet are you?"

Fred spoke up. "No, but we will all soon have kids. And for all her faults, mum seems to pride herself in being the 'perfect mum."

Harry looked at the woman. "I had hoped once my kids would have a grandmother. But none is better, than one like you."

Bill helped Harry up and looked at his dad. "We're going home, you're welcome to have dinner with us there. Our appetites are lacking."

Arthur stood and used a spell to pack up the food. "I'd like to have this dinner somewhere more peaceful."

Molly called after them. "You can't choose that boy over your own family. He is destroying us."

Arthur looked back. "The only one destroying this family is you. For the first time in a long time, I'm choosing my family."

Remus wanted to hex the woman, but he went with them, remained calm. He knew how much it meant, to Harry, that Arthur was coming. Arthur wasn't only coming to apologize to Harry, but to his sons as well, who he had wronged. His wife couldn't kick him out, he owned the house not her, but he had not reminded her of that before now. Harry was surprised, when they got home, to find Tonks and her parents there. Severus soon arrived, accompanied by Draco and his parents, who Harry never expected to see here.

Andromeda smiled. "I believe Remus' words were you may need reminding tonight, just how much family you have, that love you."

**An: the story is winding down, won't drag it into the future, give you a glimpse. No sequels, not worth it, no real interest or following.**

**Please review.**


	43. apprenticeship finished

Bill and Harry were home, and free of Albus, they could enjoy it. Harry would be apprenticing full time in the fall, with every intention of joining the United, the following year. And Bill returned to the bank, the new head of the curse breaking department, not minding the desk job. Charlie was enrolled in the vet program, and he and Viktor moved permanently into Grimmauld, claiming just to be friends and roomies. But by early fall, there was no denying the two of them were dating, even before Harry nearly walked in on them. He reminded them, if they were not wanting to be interrupted, they should not be half naked in his sitting room. That had led to a lot of blushing, Harry reminding them even if he was meant to have been at school, others knew the passwords to. He and Bill were living at school, and spending weekends though, here in London.

Bill felt the draw tug on him more, and he knew he couldn't wait. He proposed to Harry, on Halloween, of all days. He had used memories from their travels, and had included even a living vampire, Harry's grandsire had come. They decided not to wait, and marry on Christmas eve.

Harry stood in his room at the manor nervous. "I don't know why I am so nervous. I love him more than my own life."

Fred reminded him. "And you're already bonded."

Remus kissed his godson on the head. "It's normal cub, I promise."

Vlad had appeared. "My young kin, I must say it is quite unusual to be invited to a human wedding."

Harry turned to look at him. "I am grateful you were at my proposal, and here today."

Vlad noticed that Harry wore the dagger he gave him, though it would be hidden under his robes. "I am grateful that was never needed."

Harry had been told he could summon help from those like the centaurs with it. "I'm glad as well."

The man kissed him on the cheek. "I will not be seen by the others, but I am here. I know your mother would have been proud."

Harry hoped so, he had been told so, by all but Molly. He was led from the room by Remus, Fred with Luna and Oliver followed. He had claimed Fred as his best man, while Charlie would be for Bill. Viktor and George were also standing up for Bill, Viktor a bit surprised, but was happy to. Fleur was among the guests, they were getting married at the home they spent last Christmas, in Wales. The snow covered back gardens were a perfect backdrop, a warming spell used so their guests didn't freeze, and winter roses poking through the snow, on the bushes lining the area. The arch Bill stood under, was actually a gate into the next part of the garden, but had been done up in the roses, and some lilies added.

Harry was close to tears, the entire time as he and Bill pledged their love, once again. They had already bonded themselves, sealing to one another until one of them died, but this was the last step. Harry knew he was only eighteen, but this was what he wanted, more than anything.

Lucius looked at Harry. "Do you Harry James Potter-Black-Gryffindor take William as your husband, in body, soul and magic, till death?"

Harry nodded. "I do."

And he turned to Bill. "Do you William Arthur Weasley, take Harry as your husband, in body, soul and magic, till death?"

Bill nodded. "I do."

Fred handed his brother a ring. "Take this ring and claim Harry as your husband, while I stand witness."

Bill slid the ring on, next to the engagement ring, the bond ring on the next finger. "With this ring I take you as my husband and bond."

Charlie handed a ring to Harry. "Take this ring and claim my brother as your husband, while I stand witness."

Harry slid the ring on him. "With this ring I take you as my husband and bond."

Lucius was proud to have performed the ceremony. "By the powers that be, I pronounce you husbands. You may seal it with a kiss."

Harry and Bill shared a long passionate kiss. When they were done, they signed the forms, and Bill became a Potter with Harry. It would be some time before they had kids, Harry wanted to play quidditch for a time, but the day would come. Arthur was there as well as his sons, Molly and the other three weren't invited, and wouldn't have come likely anyways. Molly had not spoken to any of them, since the dinner.

Speaking of dinners, the reception was in the dining room and library. The doors between the two had been opened, and spells used to make them feel one room, as there was no ballroom. They only had their close friends and family, so only about forty guests, so it was enough space.

Fleur came over to them in the room. "I'm so happy you guys invited me to come."

Bill kissed her on the cheek. "Your friendship means a lot to both of us. I am happy your grandmother and Gabrielle came as well."

Narcissa had come over. She and Andromeda had been the ones to plan this all for them. "Dinner is about to start boys.

Harry kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you for doing this all for us."

Andromeda had come over as well. "You're family, and we're happy you allowed us to be part of it, and help plan."

The room was beautiful, lined with massive Christmas trees in lights and silver snowflakes, the ceiling had a spell like the school did. The centerpieces were beautiful vases of lilies and winter roses, but the bottom was filled with ornaments. The dinner had the feeling of Christmas dinner, they had celebrated the day before, as they would be away on their honeymoon. There was a dance in the gardens, out on the patio, once again with spells, but it felt like you were in a snow globe. Their bond ceremony had been special, but nothing like this.

Harry was amazed as they went off on their honeymoon later. "Today was so perfect."

* * *

They had been married now for almost four years, bonded just over that. Harry had spent his three years with the United, league champions two years, and was ready to teach next semester. He had played out the season, as he was early in his pregnancy, and had retired for good. Bill had never regretted taking a desk job again. They had thought to wait until now to start a family, as Harry wanted to play, but it hadn't happened. Bill had found himself pregnant two years ago, and given birth to their son. Harry had always wanted to be the carrier, but they swapped places, and spells didn't always work. Bill never regretted it, though he wouldn't be the carrier again, as they loved their two year old little boy.

This time Harry was the carrier as they always intended, wanting another one at least. Remus and Severus had married a year ago, and had named Harry the heir of the Prince estate, and another title. For now their little boy was the Potter heir, and this one would be the Black heir.

Harry looked down at his beautiful daughter as she nursed. "This is amazing."

Bill kissed him. "I felt the same way when I nursed. I never thought I'd enjoy it as much."

Harry had a mischevious grin. "Since we may need four, since we gained a new title, you could always carry again."

Bill went pale from that. "Or we could just double up on titles."

Harry kissed him tenderly. "You know I love carrying, and now I am teaching, it will be easier."

Bill took their daughter for a burp. "No longer an apprentice. I think you have the record for longest, a year with me, four with Filius."

Harry shrugged. "Different jobs and besides it was never full time with Filius."

He hadn't needed to apprentice with the man, not needed for charms, but he had been happy to. It was September 2nd, and Filius would teach this semester, before he retired for good. He was happy for Harry, when he learned he was pregnant, and to help out. The family was waiting outside, the Malfoys and Tonks with Harry's dad, and Arthur with the four welcoming brothers. Arthur had divorced Molly two years ago, and kicked her out, the boys surprised the two weren't bonded. He had come to the end of his patience with the woman. Ron had taken off a few years ago, and last they knew, he was working and living with Hermione in Australia. Ginny was playing for the Harpies.

Remus led the way in, when they were allowed. Viktor and Luna were there, they were as close as ever, the bond for the heirs. Luna was holding a two year old, not her own who Neville had in his arms, but theirs. Their little boy Jaden William had turned two in June.

Jaden smiled when he saw his daddies. "Daddy, baby?"

Harry reached for his son as Bill still had the baby. "Yes Prince, this is your little sister."

Bill held her so Jaden could get a better look at his sister. "What do you think little man?"

Jaden smiled. "Cute Papa, we keep."

Remus laughed when he heard that. "Well if she is a keeper, perhaps I should take a look at her."

Bill handed her to him. "Go see your Grandpa little one."

Arthur and Remus both took a look, and shared the honors, of her grandpa. Harry may have been an adult, but in the last years, he had come to call Remus his dad. He had always felt like a dad, but the bond had grown stronger, especially with the kids. Harry was happy, as he looked around, that his kids had such a loving family to take care of them.

Fred and Charlie served as godfather to Jaden. This time they asked Luna and George for their little girl this time. Charlie and Viktor had been married now for almost two years, so since Viktor's husband was, he wasn't chosen yet.

George was happy to accept and looked at the baby. "What name have you chosen for her?"

Harry did the honors with her. "This little princess is our Camelie Lyra Potter."

Remus was a bit surprised by the name. "That is quite pretty."

Bill explained. "Camelie is the Romanian name for the Camellia plant. And it was the name of Harry's vampires ancestor."

Camelie would be Lady Black, so her middle name was a constellation, for the family tradition. Harry wanted a flower for his mother, and the name was not only that, but for the mother of Cleone. Jaden had been named for their travels, they were reminded of all the Jade, down in the emperor's tomb when they were in China. Jaden had William as a middle name, both for Bill, but also Harry's grandfather's name.

Harry snuggled with his husband and two kids for a photo. "I never thought an apprenticeship at the bank could lead to such happiness."

**An: I thought the end of Harry's second apprenticeship, and his happy ever after, was a good finale for the story. I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
